


Un problema en la corona

by Wendy_SPY



Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Broken Engagement, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Possible Mpreg, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top T'Challa (Marvel), Wakanda, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Algo ocurrió, y de pronto Tony Stark se vio envuelto en líos con la realeza de Wakanda.





	1. Capítulo 1 Infidelidad

**Author's Note:**

> Desde hace rato, deseaba hacer algo de esta pareja. Será algo corto, pero divertido, actualización cada sábado y/o domingo.

 

 

 

Había tantos problemas con aquello, a Tony no le alcanzarían los dedos de la mano, para contar cada uno de los inconvenientes de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estaba sospechando incluso, que podía considerarse traición, ya que no conocía bien las leyes de ese pueblo aún. Pero estaba seguro, que allí, en Nueva York y en China, lo que ocurría, no era el mejor ni el más apto de los escenarios.

 

Era una basura, o al menos así se sentía. Porque alguien con un mínimo de conciencia moral, no llevaba a cabo actos como esos. No llevaba a la gente a cometer locuras de ese tipo, muchos menos participaba activamente en ellas. Pero allí estaba, y en ningún momento se negó, en ningún momento se dijo –hey Tony, esto no está bien- por el contrario, sólo se dedicó a sentir, a dejarse llevar por algo que seguramente no debió pasar.

 

Ahora lo sabía, contemplando la ropa en el suelo, con el ardor en su cuerpo, y la respiración en su cuello. Con su vista puesta en el reloj que le decía que no le quedaba tiempo. Que cada minuto que pasaba, él se volvía más y más, y más desgraciado. No sabía qué hacer; si moverse, si fingir demencia, si mentir.  No sabía que consecuencias traería, o lo que el otro pensaría. Podría despertarlo y preguntarle. Pero despertarlo implicaría charlas, actos, problemas y responsabilidades que en esos momentos no se sentía con la capacidad de enfrentar.

 

Tony Stark se maldijo, por millonésima vez en su vida.

 

\---

 

T’challa era un amigo, uno de los amigos con más temple y cordura que tenía. Uno que en los últimos años había madurado de una manera increíble. Que se había convertido en un rey excepcional para su pueblo, en un gran dignatario, y cuya forma de gobierno, se convertía en ejemplo para muchas naciones. Era además de todo, miembro de los vengadores. Un héroe real, y un acérrimo combatiente, que había aportado puntos de vista bastante interesantes a la perspectiva de Tony. Quien lo veía como un consejero y amigo querido.

 

Teniendo en cuenta todos estos factores, fue que por supuesto, todos se sintieron sumamente halagados cuando T’challa los invitó a su boda en Wakanda.

 

Nakia por fin había aceptado convertirse en la reina y soberana de aquel país, y por consiguiente, unir su vida al hombre que había sido su pareja, aunque de manera intermitente, por un largo período. Había felicidad entre los Wakandianos, por la unión. Nakia, no sólo era el ejemplo de una mujer fuerte, inteligente y respetable. Era símbolo de admiración, y salvación. Era la elección perfecta para una consorte real.

 

El festejo duraría varios días, desde la preparación, la ceremonia, y la continuación de la celebración. Había una gran cantidad de tradiciones y rituales para llevar a cabo la unión. Los vengadores veían todo con un profundo respeto, y otros con gran curiosidad. Pero por supuesto, alegrándose de que su amigo estuviera tan feliz, con la mujer que amaba.

 

Tony, cómo amigo que era, y con la prudencia que a veces le faltaba. No pudo dejar de insistirle a T’challa, sobre una despedida de soltero, al estilo americano; menos rituales, y más chicas con poca ropa. Este se negó varias veces, hasta que en medio de negociaciones, llegaron a un intermedio, que Tony llamó aburrido, pero que pensó que era mejor que nada.

 

Los vengadores, así como varios amigos del novio, tuvieron una celebración privada. Algo más al estilo americano, y con bastante alcohol de por medio. Con bromas, y estupideces, propias de alguien cuyo juicio es enceguecido por el alcohol.

 

Fue allí que Tony escuchó la historia.

 

—Nada de cansancio, y una gran potencia. Es como si transformara tu cuerpo, en una bestia salvaje deseosa de una sola cosa—había comenzado uno de los amigos del rey.

 

—En América le llamamos viagra—había comentado Clint desde su lugar.

 

—No, no, no… —negó el hombre efusivo, presa de un alcohol extranjero que jamás había cruzado su sistema. —Es un afrodisiaco, con propiedades increíbles, mayormente prohibidas para el pueblo, por sus efectos en los que inhiben la razón de los buenos hombres.

 

Aquello fue todo lo que Tony necesitó para decidir que quería probar esa fruta. O al menos conocerla.

 

—Todo lo que se niega al pueblo, muchas veces se otorga a la realeza, es una verdad universal, incluso aquí, estoy seguro—había comentado Tony, al quedarse a solas con el rey de Wakanda.

 

—¿De que hablas? —T’challa le veía con una ceja enarcada, ya que no había estado presente en el relato.

 

—La fruta afrodisiaca, prohibida para los Wakandianos, pero el rey debe saber dónde está.

 

Una risa divertida salió de la garganta del monarca, quien miró el gesto de invitación de Stark.

 

—Sólo quiero analizarla, un poco.

 

—La razón de que seamos tan celosos con lo que poseemos, es que los extranjeros, pocas veces tienen el criterio adecuado, para manejar este tipo de materiales.

 

—Ahora deja de hablar como el rey, y empieza a hablar como mi amigo. ¿Tienes esa fruta o no? Sólo quiero echarle un vistazo.

 

T’challa miró a todos lados, la gente se divertía, sus amigos estaban conviviendo bastante bien con los vengadores. Las cosas no se estaban saliendo de control, y el ambiente era más bien ameno, no había mucha necesidad de que se mantuviera vigilando esa paz, y desviarse a mostrarle a Tony, algo pequeño como aquella curiosidad, no significaría la gran cosa.

 

—Sólo para que puedas… ¿analizarla?

 

—Es puro interés científico—juró con la cara más inocente que pudo. Algo que no le salía muy bien, pero lo intentó.

 

El rey salió seguido del hombre de hierro, avanzaron por los pasillos del moderno palacio, hasta llegar a unas enormes habitaciones.

 

—¿Es tu cuarto?

 

—El de los gobernantes de Wakanda, sólo se comparte cuando el soberano ya está casado—Explicó, caminando a una repisa, dónde habían varios objetos, que llamaron la atención de los ojos inquietos de Tony. Siembre ávido de buscar ideas, cosas nuevas, soluciones  y problemas a la par.

 

—¿Es la habitación de bodas real entonces? —continuó, moviéndose por el lugar, admirando todo ese sitio. Pensando lo interesante que era un país, regido por las ceremonias y tradiciones, que a la vez se combinaba con la tecnología y el magnífico avance que le pueblo poseía.

 

—Puedes llamarla así—T’challa se giró, llevando una fruta en la mano. Era bastante simple, a decir verdad. Color azul brillante, redonda, con el aspecto de una mora azul y un durazno teniendo un bebé.

 

—¿Es esa? —Tony se acercó y la intentó tomar, pero T’challa la movió de su alcance.

 

—Sólo análisis.

 

—Sólo análisis—confirmó, apartándola de la mano del rey. La puso delante de sí, haciéndola rotar entre sus manos.

 

—Debes saber Stark, que esto de las frutas es solo un mito. Leyendas. El árbol está en un lugar casi inaccesible. En un sitio dónde está prohibido ir.

 

—Pero tienes una aquí.

 

—Desde hace mucho tiempo. Años en realidad, no sé cuantos.

 

—Parece recién cortada.

 

—El vibranium dotó de cierto poder a las frutas del sitio. Pero eso no quiere decir que este en buen estado.

 

Tony caminaba con ella, escuchando a T’challa y miraba la fruta brillando entre sus manos. Si no hubiera visto lo fantástico que ofrecía aquel lugar, desconfiaría seriamente de sus palabras. Pues la fruta lucía apetitosa en realidad, y al acercarla un poco más a su rostro, pudo percibir un olor exquisito, exótico.

 

—Entonces está podrida, guardas una fruta podrida en tu suite de bodas.

 

—Es por una vieja tradición, que se extinguió hace siglos, era una prueba para el matrimonio. Pero no recuerdo en que consiste. Leyendas de amor y cosas románticas. Sólo eso.

 

—Entiendo—Tony la apretó un poco más entre sus dedos, y luego sin más, la llevó a su boca, clavando sus dientes, dando una mordida al jugoso fruto, que le llenó el paladar. El jugo recorrió su boca y fue como una explosión de sabores; dulce, acida, ligeramente picante. Era todo un manjar.

 

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —reclamó el rey.

 

—Es una fruta en mal estado. ¿Qué más da si la mordía? —se encogió de hombros, y T’challa avanzó, arrancándola de sus manos.

 

—¿No sientes nada? —le miró, interrogándole mientras analizaba sus reacciones de pies a cabeza.

 

—No—se encogió de hombros Tony. —Quizá los efectos se pierden con el tiempo.

 

—Quizá…

 

—Pero tiene un sabor delicioso, podrían hacer comida genial con ella. Si la dejan madurar para que pierda sus efectos.

 

—Está prohibido cocinar con ella. No sé por qué.

 

—Para ser rey, no sabes muchas cosas. Ni si quiera habías probado una fruta que es tuya. Deberías hacerlo.

 

—¿Hacer qué?

 

—Comerla. De cualquier manera yo ya la mordí. O si quieres puedo terminarla—hizo por sostener la fruta, pero este volvió a alejarla de su alcance.

 

—¿Sabe bien?

 

—De lo mejor que he probado.

 

T’challa tomó la fruta, la giró un poco meditando las cosas, y quizá fuera que ambos estaban algo más juguetones, cual niños, por el alcohol, pero le dio una poderosa mordida, mascando despacio. Aunque lo que pasó fue totalmente diferente; el rey dibujó una mueca de disgusto, luego de asco, era un sabor horrible, que no tardó en querer escupirla, aunque ya había tragado gran parte.

 

—¿Cómo es posible que eso te haya gustado? Se nota enseguida que está podrida.

 

—Estás loco, sabe delicioso.

 

—Claro que no—T’challa volvió a poner la fruta en su lugar, tendría que descubrir la manera de reemplazarla luego. Antes que su madre lo notara.

 

Mañana a medio día era una de las ceremonias más importantes previas a la unión, dónde los pueblos mostrarían su aprobación a Nakia, para convertirse en reina. Después de eso, por la noche, su madre, junto con otras mujeres, prepararían esa habitación, que se usaría en la noche de bodas.

 

—No tienes buen gusto—indicó—volvamos con los chicos, le contaré que esto era una farsa.

 

—No, no le vas a contar de esto a nadie.

 

Tony volteó los ojos—Bien, no se lo contaré a nadie—aceptó, pero justo cuando estaba por dirigirse a la puerta, su cuerpo se tensó. Fue algo difícil de describir, detectó algo extraño a su alrededor, pudo percibirse perfectamente como una presa acechada. Su corazón empezó a bombear tan fuerte contra su pecho, que pensó que el reactor que usaba ahora, saldría expulsado. El calor le recorrió, al igual que el nerviosismo.

 

—T’challa… creo que ya me siento…

 

—Extraño—respondió la voz ronca a sus espaldas, inclinándose a su cuello.

 

Todo había sido como un golpe sorpresa, cuando vio a Tony caminando a salir de la habitación, su cuerpo se había acalorado, sus pupilas se habían extendido, y una sed tremenda le secó los labios. Había una necesidad terrible que le demandaba acercarse a ese hombre, y eso es lo que había hecho.

 

Los labios entreabiertos del rey contra el cuello, hicieron que se relamiera ansioso, por probar la piel del genio. Bajaron despacio hasta el músculo que no se negó a su interacción. Tony soltó un gemido ahogado, en cuanto los labios succionaron su piel, y cuando los dientes se encajaron despacio, empezó a temblar y las piernas le fallaron.

 

—Maldición— Tony se quejó de lo que estaba por ocurrir, porque era obvio lo que sucedería. Podría decir que se esforzaría en negarse, pero su cuerpo no tenía ninguna defensa.

 

T’challa rodeó la cintura de Tony, y el de menor estatura pudo sentir una erección pegándose a su cuerpo por debajo de la ropa. Un suspiro escapó de los labios del genio, y dando media vuelta enfrentó a la pantera. Sus ojos se encontraron, y ambos sabían que no había vuelta atrás, se comieron sin descanso, nada era suficiente.

 

El rey estaba seguro que no había probado en su vida, nada más delicioso que los labios de Tony. Quería más de él; más de su piel, de sus gemidos, de sus labios y su saliva.

 

La ropa empezó a sobrar, las prendas fueron apartadas como si quemaran, aunque sus pieles eran en realidad las que ardían. Se sentían desesperados por sentirse. Cayeron a la cama, desnudos, vueltos un nudo de piernas y brazos. Las manos de T’challa apretaban los firmes muslos, sus dedos y dientes eran pinceles firmes, que dejaban obras de arte en la epidermis ansiosa y suave.

 

Anthony se sofocaba, la pasión lo inundaba, se sentía húmedo, su erección estaba tan dura que dolía, y su interior palpitaba ansioso, cómo nunca lo había sentido, cómo si estuviera no sólo listo, sino más bien, cómo si llevara siglos esperando unirse al otro.

 

Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, se abrazaron fundiéndose, siendo uno solo. Una unidad más allá de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera imaginado. No perdieron tiempo en preparaciones, y el juego previo tampoco fue muy necesario, pues su biología se había visto transformada en un instrumento puramente sexual.

 

Sin dejar de verle a los ojos, la pantera ingresó lentamente en su presa. Se bebió despacio y con gusto, los gestos de Tony al ser poseído por él. El calor era maravilloso, el interior apretado. Había una loca idea, de no abandonar nunca esa unión.

 

Volvieron a besarse, los dedos de Tony apretaron los firmes glúteos del Wakandiano, invitándolo a entrar en él más profundo. Su cuerpo se arqueaba sin control, y los besos en su cuello, parecían directamente conectados a su canal nervioso, pues enviaba espasmos eléctricos a toda zona en su cuerpo.

 

La danza comenzó, sus corazones bailaron al unisón de sus cuerpos. Los movimientos eran veloces y certeros. Tony sollozaba masturbándose, dándole una imagen por demás sensual al hombre que le poseía. No había tiempo para tomar aire, o para detenerse. De hecho ni siquiera al terminar lo habría.

 

Giraron en la cama, eran un torbellino de lujuria. Sus caderas parecían sincronizadas, hechas perfectamente para encajar.

 

El orgasmo fue algo más allá, una experiencia que los hizo llorar, de lo increíblemente que fue. Ambos estaban de acuerdo, en que ninguna experiencia sexual se acercaba si quiera aquello. El esperma salió en increíbles cantidades de los dos cuerpos. Sus cuerpos temblaron en conjunto, y se consumieron en el éxtasis.

 

Pero las cosas no terminaron allí.

 

Su anatomía demandaba más, no estaban cansados, no necesitaban un tiempo para renovarse. Necesitaban del otro. Saciar la sed y hambre que el aroma de su amante les provocaba.

 

T’challa se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama, permitió que el otro se sentara sobre su bajo abdomen, que lo cabalgara en una sensual película, que el rey nunca lograría sacarse de la memoria.

 

Tony quedó con la mitad del cuerpo subido en la cama, una pierna era sostenida por su pareja sexual, y la otra caía laxa sobre el colchón. Las embestidas eran tan profundas, que el castaño sólo gritaba el nombre de este, sin importarle quien pudiera escucharlo.

 

La intensidad fue bajando, pero la pasión no. Todo se volvió más íntimo. Abrazados de lado en la cama, con la espada de Tony, contra el poderoso pecho, y su muslo apenas levantado por una mano fuerte. Se movían despacio, se tomaron su tiempo en esa ocasión, se hablaban diciendo cosas hermosas, declaraciones sobre lo maravilloso que era estar juntos de esa forma.

****

**_“De las estrellas de tus ojos, y las praderas de tu piel, del fruto de tu boca, y la música de tu risa, soy un adicto.  Dependiente del calor de tu cuerpo, del tacto de tus manos, y de tu aliento contra mis labios. Te deseo y te necesito Tony, te quiero a mi lado, hasta que el mundo se reduzca a cenizas, hasta que todo se extinga, te quiero seguir sosteniendo en mis brazos”_ **

 

La voz era ronca, tan apasionado. Cada palabra se metía en el torrente sanguíneo de Tony, y era bombeado de su corazón a todo su ser.

****

**_“Tan cursi, y tan solemne, pero te necesito igual. Te quiero aquí, compartiendo mi cama siempre. No quiero que se acabe este momento. No quiero que pares. Eres mi rey ahora”_ **

****

Tony se sentía embriagado, pero aun así las palabras eran pronunciadas sin una pizca de insensatez. Todas eran reales, porque así las sentían. No sabían del exterior, sólo de lo maravilloso.

 

—Así es, soy tu rey… tú rey y tú eres el mío.

 

Los orgasmos les nublaban cada vez más la vista, y el cansancio fue menguando a gotas cada acto. Pero no las ganas de sostenerse. Así es que terminaron en brazos del otro hasta que el sol alcanzó las montañas de Wakanda.

 

\----

 

Cabía decir que esa era una de las peores resacas que Tony hubiera tenido en su vida, y vaya que sabía de resacas. Pese a que su cuerpo no dolía, algo sorprendente, dado las actividades que recordaba, las consecuencias de sus actos, eran las que hacía palpitar sus ideas.

 

Había sido invitado en aquel país, a una boda llena de amor y ceremonias. Había comido con la madre del rey y con su prometida. Ahora estaba en la cama matrimonial de los regentes de Wakanda, con el monarca abrazándole, con su aliento en su cuello, y sin las más mínimas ganas de moverse.

 

Por instinto se pegó más a él, su suave cabello causó cosquillas en la nariz de T’challa, que despertó adormilado, y por inercia atrajo el cuerpo masculino más al suyo. Su mano se deslizó por el abdomen, y se sintió increíblemente cómodo, cuando el perfecto trasero del genio, se acopló a su bajo abdomen, dándole un lugar a su erección matutina para descansar.

 

Pese a las deliciosas sensaciones, el que llevaba el manto de pantera, se fue dando cuenta de la situación. De lo que había hecho, y dónde estaban.

 

—Tony…—llamó con duda.

 

—No sé si sirva decir lo siento ahora—el genio no se atrevía a girar y enfrentarlo.

 

El rostro de T’challa se hundió en el cabello castaño, cerró los ojos. Se odió por la traición, se odió por el lugar, se odió porque quería besar a ese hombre de nuevo, y porque aún no podía dejar de abrazarlo. 

 

—Hermano, la ceremonia es en una…

 

Los dos giraron la cabeza, al toparse con la adolescente princesa Shuri, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida, e incluso su boca pareció desencajarse un poco de su mandíbula, al encontrar en la cama matrimonial de su hermano comprometido, a este, con el millonario extranjero Tony Stark, abrazados y desnudos.

 

Las cosas comenzaban a ser más interesantes en Wakanda.


	2. Capítulo 2 La marca de la pantera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una nueva señal aparece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo de esta semana, ojala les guste.

 

 

T´challa enseguida se incorporó, pero no para dar excusas, si no para en un inexplicable arranque de celos, cubrir el cuerpo del millonario, aunque este tampoco se quedó atrás, poniendo una almohada enorme frente al rey.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —reclamó T’challa.

 

—Claro, tú te cenaste al americano, y yo soy la que tengo que dar explicaciones—la princesa cerró la puerta tras ella. Y la aseguró, para que las doncellas que hacían la limpieza, no se les ocurriera entrar.

 

—¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? —preguntó Tony.

 

—Esa, hermano, es una pregunta más inteligente—se acercó a sentarse a los pies de la cama—Tú amigo el espía con flechas, dijo que vio a mi hermano entrar aquí —miró a T’challa— Que quizá habías tomado demasiado y te quedaste dormido pero… quizá los dos tomaron demasiado.

 

—No, no… esto no es lo que parece. Es culpa de la fruta—se apuró a excusar Tony, sin duda no dejaría que el matrimonio de su amigo se arruinara por aquello.

 

—¿Fruta? ¿Comieron la fruta? —más que decepcionada o enojada. La pequeña princesa lucía realmente divertida con todo aquello.

 

—Pensamos que no funcionaría. Que era sólo un mito—aclaró T’challa.

 

—¿Y les gustó? —preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

 

—Pues, no sé si esté bien decirlo, porque eres menor, y es tu hermano. Pero tiene mucha habilidad en diferentes ámbitos y con…

 

—Mi hermana se refiere a la fruta—le cortó.

 

—Oh, por mí podrías continuar. Sólo imagino a alguien más en el relato, que no sea mi hermano y listo.

 

T’challa no se creía capaz de soportar a esos dos juntos, y la situación tampoco ayudaba.

 

—Pero tiene razón, preguntaba por la fruta.

 

—A mi si me gustó, pero tu hermano parece tener el paladar sensible, casi la escupió. ¿Por qué?

 

—¡Wow… WOOW! —exclamó la chica, llevándose las manos a cubrir su boca, aguantando la risa.

 

—¿Qué pasa?

 

—Hermano, estás… están en muchos problemas. Tenemos que hablar con mamá de esto, y con el consejo.

 

—¿Qué, por qué? —Tony había tenido varios encuentros placenteros, pero desafortunados de cama, y sabía que lo mejor era la discreción. Que no había razones para que aquello se hiciera más grande. Eran dos amigos borrachos, que habían hecho una idiotez en una despedida de soltero. Que se quedara allí.

 

—¿No sabes la leyenda de la fruta? —La pregunta de Shuri, iba más para su hermano.

 

—Sé que ya no se usa desde mucho tiempo atrás. Que se considera…

 

—Una tradición arcaica—asintió Shuri —porque era un tipo de prueba para el matrimonio. Que no tenía bases.

 

—¿Puedes ir al punto?

 

—Eres un rey hermano, se paciente. La leyenda dice, qué si la reina es la indicada, le sabrá como premio, algo dulce y realmente agradable. Si el rey la ama, y están listos para pasar el resto de su vida juntos, el sabor le será amargo, y deseará quitarse el sabor en su amada—miró a Tony—eso explicaría que el señor Stark, parezca que lo atacó una fiera salvaje. Además, que indica que son almas gemelas que se complementan. Pero son sólo supersticiones—agregó lo último en voz baja y lenta.

 

Shuri sabía los problemas que se podían desencadenar por lo que había ocurrido. La lógica le decía que el pueblo no reaccionaría bien si eso llegara a saberse. Pero la parte de ella que era una niña de diecisiete años, pensaba que una relación así y prohibida, era realmente excitante.

 

—Shuri, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas? No le cuentes nada de esto a nadie y no dejes que entre nadie—pidió T’challa con voz calma.

 

La chica hizo un ademán de cerrarse los labios y se puso de pie, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al genio. Nakia era increíble, pero tener a Tony Stark de cuñado, imaginarlo trabajando allí con ella, en sus proyectos, siendo esposo de su hermano, era mucho más emocionante.

 

—Tony—empezó una vez esta se fue.

 

—Ya sé lo que vas a decir—el genio se puso de pie—yo no diré nada. Haremos cómo que esto no pasó, hablaremos con Shuri, para que entienda que estás son tonterías que a veces los adultos cometen—recogía su ropa del suelo, suspirando al ver que los botones de su camisa estaban reventados.

 

Por su parte T’challa deseaba interrumpirlo, para decirle lo que pensaba, pero otra parte de él, quería dejar que siguiera hablando y caminando por la habitación desnudo, para poder contemplarle.

 

—No tiene por qué pasar a mayores—comentaba el hombre de hierro, poniéndose la ropa interior y el pantalón—solo tenemos que darnos prisa, la ceremonia está programada dentro de una hora. ¿No es cierto? —el genio se giró, buscando si había un armario para robarse una camisa, entonces T´challa lo vio en su espalda, una marca de mediano tamaño en el centro de su cuerpo. La marca de la pantera.

 

—Me pondré sólo el saco encima—dictaminó, acomodándoselo—¿hay alguna manera de salir de aquí sin ser visto? Aunque no creo que pase nadie por aquí, si no con lo que grite anoche…

 

—La habitación está insonorizada. Ningún ruido sale o entra. A excepción que toquen la puerta.

 

—Oh… eso lo explica. Si no esto no sería un secreto. Deberías vestirte también—le arrojó sus pantalones.

 

—Tony, creo que esto es más serio de lo que crees. No le puedo mentir a Nakia— informó, colocándose también la ropa interior y pantalones.

 

Tony caminó a sentarse a su lado en la orilla de la cama.

 

—Soy un ferviente creyente, que la sinceridad es sumamente importante. De verdad. Lo creo. Pero en este caso, no fue justamente algo que los dos quisiéramos. Es decir…—Tony se relamió los labios admirando los músculos del rey—…no es que nos desagrademos. Sólo que fue culpa de la fruta. No es tu culpa, quizá un poco mía. Las malas ideas me persiguen.

 

—No es tan simple Stark. Las tradiciones.

 

—¿Por qué? ¿Por la leyenda que dijo Shuri? Cuentos de hadas, todas las tierras los tienen. Son simplemente reacciones biológicas a un estimulante—intentó explicar, aunque las declaraciones, los besos dulces. No se parecían a nada que Stark pudiera llamar “reacción biológica”. Pero debía apelar a la razón, a toda la que le faltó la noche anterior.

 

—¿Crees eso? —T’challa no estaba seguro. No quería comentarle al genio de la marca, no quería creer en las palabras de Shuri. Sabía lo que era lo correcto. Ir a la ceremonia de aceptación. Casarse el día de mañana con Nakia, y olvidar por completo ese incidente. Pensar que lo que tenía Tony en la espalda era un moretón de la noche anterior. Que las reacciones de la fruta coincidieran fueran eso, sólo una coincidencia. Pero era difícil, recordaba las promesas de la noche anterior. Y la idea de Tony en sus brazos, empezaba a parecer cómo lo que de verdad era correcto—tienes razón—se vio diciendo, engañándose—Esto no tiene por qué pasar a mayores. Será mejor estar listo.

 

—Eso es lo que estaba diciendo—Tony le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y se puso de pie. —Te veré en la ceremonia.

 

Los ojos oscuros de la pantera vieron a Tony marcharse, sin embargo, la verdad era que cuando uno de esos grandes felinos fijaba su atención en una presa, era realmente imposible que la dejaran ir.

 

 

\---

 

—¿Mucha diversión en Wakanda? —Rhodey fue quien dijo aquello, cuando Tony se unió al resto de los vengadores. Estaban sentados en unas gradas de piedra, era un lugar hermoso, dentro de una cueva, dónde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Había pequeñas cascadas, y lagos cristalinos y brillantes. Se escuchaban canticos, y flores empezaron a brotar de las cascadas.

 

—Wakanda…tiene mucho que ofrecer—habló con gesto ladino. Por supuesto ninguno de sus compañeros le creería que no tuvo acción anoche. Pero si lo aceptaba, no interrogarían con quien.

 

—Recuerda que somos invitados, Stark—le reprendió el Capitán Rogers, que estaba sentado a su lado—Y que las cosas funcionan de forma diferente aquí.

 

—Lo sé, lo sé Capitán. Fui un buen chico—mintió con su mejor sonrisa.

 

El rubio, quien era uno de sus grandes amigos, sólo pudo soltar una pequeña risa. A sabiendas de que a su amigo le encantaba meterse en problemas. No imaginaba ni quería saber qué es lo que había hecho anoche. Lo único que esperaba, es que su travesura no fuera demasiado grande.

 

Clint, Rhodey, Steve, Scott, Bucky, Sam, Bruce y por supuesto Tony, habían sido los invitados. Hope, Natasha, Peter, Everett Ross y el resto de igual manera habían recibido la invitación. Pero debido a distintos problemas, no habían podido asistir.

 

Sin embargo, los vengadores no podían faltar a una fecha tan importante en la vida de su amigo.

 

No había silencio en el recinto, en realidad todo estaba lleno de cantos, de alegría y colores vivos. Las mujeres entonaban una canción que te hacía sonreír. El sitio era un manantial de alegría y festejos, impresionante y colorido a ojos de los extranjeros.

Pese a eso, había cierto mal presentimiento en el interior de Stark. Algo que de cierta manera sentía que iba un poco más allá de lo que había sucedido anoche. No tenía miedo de que alguien se enterara o que la princesa hablara. No temía que los descubrieran. La incomodidad era más bien orientada a que nada pasara. A que todo siguiera su curso.

 

Era una estupidez, no podía negarlo, ni despegaba los pies del suelo; lo de anoche sólo había sido una buena noche de sexo, la mejor noche de sexo de su maldita vida, pero sólo eso. Ese día se haría lo que estaba planeado, y al día siguiente T’challa se casaría, y aquel sería un evento que moriría en sus memorias. Otra tontería, porque Tony era consciente que nunca olvidaría algo así, y que en su mente estarían tatuadas a fuego las declaraciones del rey.

 

—¿Estás bien Tony? —Rhodey puso una mano en su hombro, pues lo notaba distraído.

 

—Sí, estoy perfecto.

 

—¿Seguro? —completó Steve. Igual notaba algo muy raro en el castaño.

 

—Sí, no hay nada malo. Estoy algo cansado.

 

—Las chicas Wakandianas fueron demasiado para ti—se burló Clint.

 

—No sabes aguantar lo bueno, Stark—le secundó Sam a las pequeñas burlas.

 

—¿Quién es el recientemente soltero Wilson? —contratacó.

 

—Oh, no empecemos con los golpes bajos—se quejó.

 

—Todos, guarden silencio y algo de decoro. La ceremonia está por comenzar—Steve les calmó, relajándose un poco más, al ver al mismo Tony de siempre bromear con sus compañeros.

 

Los chicos guardaron silencio, y pusieron atención a lo que sucedía al frente.

 

 

Las mujeres empezaron a cantar, se escucharon los sonidos de los tambores, era un compás tranquilo. La Dora Milaje tomaron su lugar, pues de la misma manera que lo harían los líderes de los distintos pueblos. Ellas darían su aprobación y reconocerían a la futura esposa, como digna de ser la reina de Wakanda.

 

O eso se supone que es lo que pasaría. Porque cuando la reina, madre de T’challa, se puso en el frente, para dar la bienvenida al ritual. Nakia, que se supone debía aparecer mucho después, se movió entre las Dora Milaje, parecía verdaderamente molesta. Hizo una reverencia ante la reina, con un rápido gesto, y luego se inclinó a su oído.

 

Había solo dos personas presentes que sabían lo que estaba sucediendo; Tony y Shuri, ambos sonrieron.

 

La mujer mayor se disculpó, y de manera educada pero corta, declaró que la ceremonia se cancelaba. Después de eso, salió tan rápido cómo Nakia había entrado.

 

—Ese estúpido—susurró Tony, de tal manera que sólo fue posible escucharlo por Steve y Rhodey, quienes se miraron entre ellos, preguntándose en que se había metido Tony esta vez.

 

 

\-----

 

 

T’challa se encontraba meditando, sentado con la ropa que se supone asistiría a la ceremonia. Pero no había podido hacerlo. Lo sentía como una farsa, como un engaño hacía su pueblo presentarse allí. Tampoco quería mentirle a Nakia, le había sido infiel, pero no le iba a mentir encima de todo.

 

Por eso la había buscado. Esta se había sorprendido de verle en su cuarto antes de la ceremonia. Algo que en realidad era muy poco propio.

 

Intentando no dar detalles, pero diciendo lo más importante; le relató lo ocurrido. Se ganó un golpe fuerte en la mejilla, que le sacó sangre del labio. Un rostro de furia. Un rostro de una mujer fuerte, pero herida. T’challa se había disculpado de una y mil formas, pero Nakia no le perdonaría. No al menos en la forma de continuar con aquello.

 

_—Aunque te aceptara. Los dos sabemos que no sería lo correcto—había pronunciado Nakia tras un momento. —Si las cosas son como dices. Encontraste a tu rey._

_—Es un extranjero. Es solo un amigo, que ni siquiera es tan cercano. No nos conocemos cómo tú y yo. Ni tenemos la historia que nosotros si poseemos. Sé que es algo horrible lo que hice…_

_—Fue imprudente—corrigió la chica—pero lo suficiente para que descubrieras esto a tiempo. Cancelaré la ceremonia, y tu conócelo, forma una historia. Porque lleva la marca, eso augura cosas buenas._

T’challa no logró sacarle de esa idea. La chica se ofreció a ella misma ir con la reina y cancelar la ceremonia. Esto de forma satisfactoria, pues al fin y al cabo, era una persona a quien su amado había engañado, era consciente de que este ya tendría suficientes problemas, para que ella representara uno más. Después de cancelar todo, se iría. Un tiempo en su vida usual de espía, un largo tiempo en general, era lo que necesitaba para pasar ese mal trago.

 

En el cuarto real, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a una muy molesta Ramonda, seguida de Shuri, quien cerró las puertas tras ellos. Para que nadie les molestara.

 

—Preguntaría por tu dolor hijo mío, de que tu prometida haya cancelado la ceremonia. Pero sé reconocer a una mujer que fue herida por quien pensaba amar—proclamó la reina, avanzando con paso firme. —¿Qué es lo que has hecho T’challa?

 

El hombre, que se había puesto de pie para recibir a su madre, se encaró frente a ella, y la miró con gesto firme.

 

—La herí madre, la herí y le fallé. Quizá le fallé a todos en mis acciones.

 

La mujer intentaba escudriñar, descubrir que había pasado. Su hijo por tantos años había buscado ese matrimonio. No podía entender cómo era entonces el causante de que no se fuera a llevar a cabo.

 

—Explícate mejor—demandó.

 

—La engañé, la noche anterior, en la alcoba matrimonial. Estuve con alguien más.

 

Sí Ramonda no estuviera tan sorprendida, quizá hubiera abofeteado a su hijo, por la acción que respondía a aquella atroz declaración.

 

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que se atrevió a preguntar—¿Con quién? ¿Qué mujer de Wakanda traicionaría a su futura reina?

 

—No fue ninguna mujer de Wakanda, ni siquiera fue una mujer—procedió a explicar lentamente—Anthony Stark.

 

El nombre trajo enseguida una imagen mental a la reina: Iron Man, el armamentista, el hombre que se consumía en todo aquel exceso que su pueblo desdeñaba. Quien representaba muchos de los problemas que se habían expulsado de Wakanda.

 

—Tony Stark—repitió.

 

—Fue algo que no teníamos intenciones que sucediera—prosiguió—lo invité a la alcoba, a ver la fruta Uvavanyo lothando* , creí que era un cuento más de niños, Tony igual lo pensaba. La mordió y luego yo igual, lo que siguió…

 

—¿Cómo pudiste T’challa? Engañar así a Nakia, entregar un tesoro así a un extranjero.

 

—Madre, hace siglos que esa fruta no se usa. Era una reliquia solamente.

 

—No deja de ser un afrodisiaco.

 

—Pensamos que estaba echada a perder—pronunció cual adolescente excusando una travesura.

 

—Pero cuéntale lo otro—interrumpió Shuri, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio. Haciendo que madre e hijo voltearan a verla. Pero al ver que su hermano no decía nada, decidió explicar las cosas—A Tony le supo dulce la fruta, y a mi hermano amarga. Esa es la señal.

 

—¿Eso es verdad? —interrogó Ramonda.

 

El rey se relamió los labios. Fuera de su familia, intentaba siempre verse imponente, sin cambiar sus facciones, ni mostrar nervios. Pero el interrogatorio de una madre, sobre un suceso así, nunca era bueno para nadie.

 

—Sí, y hay algo más—. Ambas mujeres le pusieron atención.

 

—Estoy casi seguro, que por la mañana, cuando Tony se estaba vistiendo. Tenía la marca de la pantera en la espalda.

 

Ramonda expandió sus ojos, realmente sorprendida, lo mismo que Shuri, aunque en esta última había más un gesto de emoción. Era divertido trabajar en sus inventos y eso. Pero sentía que le faltaba drama y algo interesante, y ver esa historia de su hermano, en definitiva era de lo más divertido que había pasado allí, en mucho tiempo. Algo que no fuera “correcto” o “de acuerdo a las tradiciones”.

 

—Siendo así—Ramonda empezó a hablar con tranquilidad, mirando a los ojos a su hijo.  — Creo que es necesario que presentes a ese hombre ante el consejo.

 

—¿Ante el consejo?

 

—Si él será tu rey. Se tiene que aprobar la relación primero. Por supuesto.

 

—Pero no es algo de lo que esté seguro.

 

—¿Seguro? Tiene la marca de la pantera.

 

—No creo que nuestras tradiciones, sean suficiente razón para que Tony Stark decida casarse. Mucho menos conmigo—No conocía a Tony tanto como quisiera, pero de cierta manera eran cosas que estaba seguro.

 

—Habla con él, convéncelo. Si tiene la marca, esto abarca algo que va más allá de lo que ustedes dos puedan querer. Es algo que implica a toda Wakanda. Desde que abrimos nuestras puertas, tenemos que ser más cuidadosos, tenemos que conducirnos con más prudencia y cuidado. Eso por supuesto incluye no descuidar una señal de esta naturaleza— le dijo. —Organizaré la presentación al consejo. Después de terminar por supuesto con todo este lío del compromiso terminado. Tú encárgate del señor Stark.

 

—Lo hace sonar tan sencillo—murmuró T’challa apenas su madre cruzó las puertas.

 

—Se ven bien juntos, quizá pueda ayudarte a que tengas algo de estilo.

 

T’challa levantó los ojos, topándose con su hermanita. Por supuesto Shuri, pese a las peleas que mantenían, típico de hermanos, sería de las únicas personas que lo apoyarían en una situación así. Aunque no le daba mucha confianza que esta luciera tan divertida con la situación, a esta en definitiva le alegraba verlo en problemas.

 

—Es algo más complicado de eso, Shuri. Lo sabes. Tony Stark no es un hombre que considere algo cómo lo que pasó, cómo una razón para casarse.

 

—Hermano, ten un poco más de confianza en ti—la chica se paró a su lado, poniendo una mano en su hombro—él ha sido tu amigo, la fruta demostró que son compatibles. Sólo tienes que hacer que se dé cuenta de lógico que es que estén juntos. Los genios amamos la lógica—pronunció con una sonrisa.

 

—Hablaré con él, sólo tengo que darme un tiempo, para saber cómo voy a decírselo, tiene que ser…

 

La plática de los hermanos se vio interrumpida, cuando la voz del mismo Tony Stark, se escuchó a las afueras de la habitación, parecía discutir.

 

—Creo que no te queda mucho tiempo para pensar—sonrió la chica—saldré por… el túnel—señaló caminando hacía una pequeña puerta en la lateral del salón.

 

¿Cómo le dices a alguien como Tony Stark que se tiene que casar contigo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.  
> Gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo 3  Propuesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay una posibilidad de un rey extranjero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí el nuevo capítulo, ojala les guste.

 

 

Apenas Tony había notado que los enviaban a otros lugares, para despejar y aclarar lo que había ocurrido, se había escapado a buscar a T’challa. No le fue tan complicado encontrar dónde estaba, lo complicado era pasar a las Dora Milaje, que custodiaban la puerta, y que decían, no tenía el derecho de entrar.

 

—Sólo una charla rápida, no le quitaré tiempo al rey.

 

—El rey dijo que no quería interrupciones, por última vez—la chica se inclinó un poco, para que su rostro quedara a la altura del genio, pues esta era mucho más alta.

 

—Sí, pero de verdad, esto es urgente.

 

—Él puede pasar—las puertas se abrieron y T’challa apareció. Lucía consternado, pero de igual manera guardaba un gesto serio en el rostro. Las guerreras volvieron a su posición y permitieron que Tony entrara. Luego estas cerraron la puerta tras la pareja.

 

—¿Existe una regla, que prohíba ya sabes… no guardan castidad, ni nada? —preguntó Tony, señalando a sus espaldas. T’challa entrecerró los ojos, ¿cómo iba a casarse con un hombre así?

 

—Ahora estamos en problemas más serios.

 

—Ni que me lo digas. Pude pensar en Shuri, pero estoy casi seguro que él que sacó la carta de la sinceridad fuiste tú. Dime que no cancelaste la boda sólo por lo que pasó.

 

—Yo no lo hice, fue Nakia. Aunque si ella no lo hubiera hecho, quizá yo lo hubiera hecho tarde o temprano.

 

Tony dio un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos, sin duda había un genuino gesto de culpa en su rostro. Habían hecho una estupidez, pero consideraba que él que la fruta estuviera implicada, así como el alcohol, podría hacer que una relación de años se salvara. Quizá posponer la fecha, pero no cancelarla como había ocurrido.

 

—Lo siento mucho, no sé qué decir. Espero que sea algo temporal, que las cosas puedan resolverse de alguna u otra forma. Yo podría hablar con Nakia si ella quiere…

 

—No, Tony hay algo más. Mi madre estuvo aquí hace poco, y hable con ella respecto a lo que ocurrió.

 

—Esto se vuelve más incómodo cada vez—pronunció el genio comenzando a caminar por la habitación, los nervios lo hacían no poder mantenerse quieto—¿sabe todo entonces?

 

—Lo necesario—respondió el rey de manera ambigua—pero hay algo que necesitamos hablar; lo que ya te comentó Shuri sobre la fruta.

 

—¿Qué? ¿La leyenda de amor y esas cosas?

 

—Va un poco más allá de eso. Las tradiciones son muy fuertes en mi país, y nos tomamos muy enserio, las señales que los espíritus nos envían. Las señales de Bast, son claras.

 

Tony intentaba encontrar la lógica en las palabras de su amigo, porque aunque poco a poco empezaba a entender la idea principal, lo que pasaba por su cabeza, era algo bastante descabellado desde su punto de vista. No podían darle tanta importancia a lo que había pasado por esa fruta, había sido como creer en lo que decía alguien que comió hongos alucinógenos, por más que estos fueran naturales.

 

—¿Señales?

 

—Quítate la ropa, al menos de la parte superior.

 

—Fue genial lo de la otra noche, pero eso nos metió en un lío. Que hey, no tengo mucho problema con repetir, pero esta vez vamos a analizar un poco más las cosas.

 

—Necesito que veas algo Tony, hazlo por favor—dijo con una voz calma y razonable, que hizo saber al genio que este no estaba bromeando. No le gustaba todo aquello, odiaba todo lo que no comprendía, hasta que conseguía descifrarlo, y lo que pasaba allí iba muy lento.

 

El de menor estatura dejó su saco recargado en el trono de la pantera y luego su camisa. T’challa no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pasearan por la piel que se le exponía, podía ver sus mordidas en ella, los moretones que sus manos habían dejado, ese cuerpo era suyo. Luego miró la marca de la pantera, allí estaba demasiado clara, aunque él quisiera engañarse.

 

Usando el dispositivo de su muñeca, la pantera sacó una foto al genio, que luego reprodujo en forma tridimensional frente a ellos.

 

—Eso era lo que quería mostrarle—señaló a la imagen, al centro de la espalda de Tony.

 

El castaño se acercó, entendiendo lo que él otro quería que viera sin mayor explicación. Más que una marca, parecía un tatuaje perfectamente claro en el centro de su espalda; una pantera negra.

 

—¿Me hiciste esto? —preguntó.

 

T’challa negó, desapareciendo la imagen.

 

—Algunos reyes de Wakanda, Panteras Negras, han tenido la fortuna de tener la marca de la pantera, la bendición de Bast. Aquella que revindica su puesto en el trono, y que además funciona como profecía, como promesa de que vendrán mejores cosas para el pueblo bajo su reinado, es un buen augurio. En casos escasos, sólo conozco cinco, y uno de ellos es mi madre. Consortes de los reyes han manifestado la marca, con promesas similares, cosas buenas para la gente de Wakanda, la promesa de brindar herederos fuertes, que harán un cambio en el país.

 

Los ojos de Tony se habían entrecerrado desde la mitad del relato. Porque comprendía lo que ocurría, y no estaba siendo precisamente fan de a lo que les llevaría todo eso.

 

—¿Y yo tengo esa misma marca?

 

—Deberá ser analizada, pero estoy seguro que es la marca. Mi madre la lleva en la nuca, la he contemplado en varias ocasiones.

 

—Y eso quiere decir ¿Qué? —se rió despacio—¿Qué tú y yo debemos casarnos? —preguntó con incredulidad pese a presentir la respuesta del otro.

 

—Mi madre está decidida a ello, incluso ya se encuentra arreglando una cita con el consejo, después de explicar a que se debe la cancelación del compromiso.

 

—Demonios—soltó—¿cita con el consejo?

 

—Para aprobarte como mi prometido.

 

—¿En que momento nos comprometimos? Soy muy exigente, y necesitaría un anillo gigante para dar “el sí”, con una propuesta espectacular.

 

—Esto no es un juego Tony. No quise tampoco que esto pasara, no tenía manera de saber que la fruta causaría esas reacciones en nosotros, y menos podría pensar que la marca aparecería en ti. Pero lo que es cierto, es que allí está, y que no podemos cambiar el pasado o nuestros actos. Debemos lidiar con nuestras acciones.

 

—Siempre he sido malo en ese campo—se quejó el americano caminando a ponerse la ropa que se había quitado—¿no piensas que puede ser cualquier otra cosa? Que puedo ser su aliado, que no debe haber precisamente matrimonio de por medio.

 

—La marca sólo apareció a los consortes después de la noche de bodas.

 

—Allí está, nosotros no estamos casados.

 

—En esas ocasiones, los prometidos, no tenían sexo hasta la noche de bodas. Hubo un caso en que sucedió, y la marca apareció antes.

 

Tony tenía ganas de matarse, o matar a T’challa, o matar a quien quiera que hubiera inventado aquellas tradiciones.

 

—Entonces la reina, quiere que me case con su hijo el rey, porque tuve sexo con él en su despedida de soltero, y me apareció un tatuaje en la espalda.

 

—Es el resumen—sonrió T’challa.

 

Tony se dejó caer en el trono de la pantera, tallándose el rostro, recargándose hacía atrás, mirándole desde esa posición, que hizo dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro del rey.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Te queda bien, el trono.

 

—Todo me queda bien—correspondió la sonrisa—No, ya enserio, T’challa me agradas, y lo la noche anterior fue increíble. Pero de verdad ¿tú crees que podemos casarnos? No tiene lógica, nos conocemos, pero no hace tanto, y a excepción de anoche, no nos habíamos visto así, tú tenías a Nakia, y yo al elenco del Victoria Seecret Fashion Show.

 

T’challa entendía el punto de Tony, eran mundos diferentes, contrapartes y culturas que chocaban entre sí. Cada uno representaba lo más significativo de su mundo, y parecía una tarea titánica hacerlos encajar.

 

—Lo sé, no suena como lo más fácil.

 

—Sonar fácil. Nunca he pensado en casarme, menos hacerlo por una noche de sexo. No estamos en 1600, ¿sabes?

 

—Sé cómo suena, pero sabes y sé que entiendes que va más allá de lo que ocurrió. La marca…

 

—Sí, sí, no sé cómo explicar ese tatuaje de pantera. Que debo reconocer me gusta como luce. El asunto es que pensar en matrimonio es demasiado precipitado, no es el tipo de sentimientos que tenemos el uno por el otro.

 

—Lo sé—reconoció el monarca—quiero a Nakia—pronunció, y aunque era lo que Tony deseaba escuchar, no le gustó hacerlo—le pedí por demasiados años convertirse en mi reina. No creí que un día aceptara, me sentí el hombre más dichoso cuando lo hizo.

 

—Entonces lucha por ello—invitó Tony.

 

—No tendría caso, le dije lo de la marca. Ella me sugirió luchar por ti—narró mirándole a los ojos—está segura que serás mi rey.

 

Aquella última oración revolvió el estomago de Tony con mil y un sensaciones, no sabía porque le gustaba tanto la idea. No la de ser monarca en sí, si no la de ser rey de ese hombre, gobernarle y ser gobernado. Ciertamente T’challa era apuesto, demasiado. Compartían varias cosas, pero por cada idea que compartían, chocaban en veinte más, fueron criados y vivían de forma diferente. ¿Cómo encajarían?

 

—¿De verdad quieres que lo considere? —le preguntó Tony. Aun pareciendo una locura, había una parte de él que lo llamaba a aceptar.

 

—Creo que ambos podemos intentarlo, no sólo por mi pueblo, por el mundo. Ahora que Wakanda abrió sus puertas, quizá un rey extranjero ayude a que el panorama se desarrolle mejor. Piénsalo también como un movimiento político Stark.

 

Tony lo consideró por un momento, no era un romántico para decir que solo buscaba casarse por amor. Era algo sentimental claro, pero también era un genio que veía todas las posibilidades que implicaba una sola acción. Convertirse en el rey de la nación más tecnológicamente avanzada del mundo, le daría muchas herramientas para sus investigaciones, un nuevo parque de diversiones de ciencia que descubrir, y que mejorar. Lo apuesto de su pareja, podría considerarse un bonus extra.

 

Pero también sabía que el matrimonio era una enorme responsabilidad, más uno de esa magnitud. La cuestión era poner todo en una balanza. Evaluar las posibles consecuencias. Él y T’challa eran adultos, conscientes que el amor no era parte de la unión, que se hacía para un fin en común. Pero el matrimonio era algo para toda la vida, no quería ni saber cómo es que tratarían el divorcio de sus reyes en Wakanda.

 

—Dame un tiempo—pronunció por fin, volviendo a ponerse de pie, acercándose hasta el otro. —Para organizar las ideas, son muchas emociones en menos de doce horas.

 

—Lo entiendo—T’challa lo comprendía perfectamente. Él mismo no sabía de dónde sacaba toda la seguridad para la propuesta, quizá de una certera sensación en su interior, que le decía que convencer a Tony era lo correcto—tómate tu tiempo—sus ojos estaban fijos en los del otro—esperaré, e intentaré que mi madre posponga los eventos.

 

—Sí, no es algo sencillo—Tony alzó el rostro, deseaba tanto besar ese gesto serio y confiado, hasta desbaratar la máscara de tranquilidad, volviéndole esa entidad salvaje que había conocido la noche anterior.

 

—No lo es—constató el rey, y cómo si este, en medida, adivinara los pensamientos del millonario. Se inclinó a sus labios, en un beso superficial, pero con un toque muy sexual, lento, dónde sus labios jugaron, tentándose solamente, rozándose como deseaban que sus cuerpos lo hicieran, en una promesa de lo que podrían tener más adelante.

 

Al separarse T’challa se relamió el labio inferior, deseaba tener más del tacto y sabor de Tony. Pero sabía también que debía esperar y tomarse las cosas con calma. No podían precipitarse de nuevo.

 

—Voy… voy a ir a pensarlo, a otro lado. Uno que no sea aquí—dijo el genio apartándose unos pasos, avanzando y rodeando al rey. —Hablamos en la noche, ¿cenamos? No lo sé. Te veo luego—se alejó rápido; temeroso de sus propias emociones. —Pero podemos hablar de eso, entonces, adiós gatito.

 

T’challa soltó una pequeña risa al verlo macharse. Era el tipo de cosas que se amaban en Tony Stark.

 

\----

 

—Ustedes son mis amigos, ¿verdad?

 

Ese era el tipo de preguntas, que dichas en un tono nervioso, no quieres escuchar decir a Tony Stark. Steve y Rhodey lo sabían muy bien, por lo que cada uno dejo de hacer cualquier otra actividad, para ponerle atención al castaño.

 

—¿A quién embarazaste Stank? —preguntó Rhodey.

 

Tony se cruzó de brazos, llevándose una mano a la boca—A nadie que yo recuerde—contestó a la mirada interrogante de los dos militares.

 

—¿Te embarazaron a ti? —se atrevió a bromear de nuevo el Coronel.

 

—Con lo que pasa aquí, no me sorprendería—se quejó Tony, caminando a servirse un poco de licor, que habían dejado en su habitación según su petición.

 

—Tony, ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? —preguntó Steve de forma más seria.

 

El playboy tomó un hondo trago de la bebida, y luego se giró a verlos.

 

—Es bastante largo de explicar.

 

—Estoy seguro que puedes simplificarlo—rebatió Steve, cruzándose de brazos.

 

—No me vengan con su pose de hermanos mayores regañándome, que… ya lo harán lo suficiente.

 

Rhodes y Steve voltearon a verse entre ellos.

 

—Lo simplificaré, pero que quede claro que no es tan malo como suena. La noche de la despedida T’challa y yo…

 

—¡Oh no, Tony!

 

—Stark, ¡vamos! ¿Por qué?

 

—¡Ni siquiera me dejan acabar una oración! —reclamó.

 

—Creo que para todos es obvio, lo que termina, si inicias con esa frase—le explicó James.

 

Tony suspiró y se cruzó de brazos—No fue nuestra culpa—argumentó—¿recuerdan la fruta? De las que nos estaba platicando ese hombre la fiesta, el afrodisiaco, pues si existe, y es una vieja prueba de bodas o algo así, para los reyes de Wakanda. Una que ya no se usa, creímos que la fruta estaba podrida, la mordimos… y seguía siendo un afrodisiaco.

 

—¿Por eso se canceló la boda? —inquirió Steve.

 

—Más o menos, eso y que el rey no puede cerrar la boca… —Tony meditó eso, y pensó en la boca de T’challa, y luego pensó que en realidad le encantaba todo lo que este sabía hacer con ella.

 

—Genial, otro gobierno para el que serás no grato, Tony.

 

—Eso quisiera—suspiró el genio, que no dejaba de sorprender a sus amigos.

 

—¿A qué…te…refieres… Tony? —la pregunta de Steve fue hecha lentamente y con mucha cautela de lo que este pudiera contestar.

 

—Algo de lo que pasó con la fruta, resulta que lo que ocurrió, no es tan normal. Que hay algo que dice, que yo soy la pareja del rey de Wakanda, y en mi espalda—señaló con su dedo pulgar—tengo una marca extraña, que parece una pantera, y que señala a los reyes de aquí o algo así. La reina lo sabe, y ahora quiere que me case con T’challa—finalizó, tomando asiento y sirviéndose un trago más.

 

La cara de los otros dos no tenía descripción, estaban perplejos, confundidos, no sabían si regañar a Tony, no sabían si siquiera creerle. No atinaban del todo a descubrir si era sarcasmo, o si aquel retintín en la voz de Stark, era una burla a si mismo por la ridícula situación en la que se había metido.

 

Todo sonaba mal de cualquier modo.

 

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —pronunció Rhodey—tiene que serlo.

 

Tony se encogió de hombros e iba a decir algo, pero Sam abrió entonces la puerta de manera precipitada.

 

—¿Stark se va a casar con T’challa? —preguntó Falcón.

 

Rhodey se dejó caer en el sillón con Tony, de verdad lo que hacía su amigo, siempre terminaba por desafiar las líneas de su cordura.

 

—¿De dónde sacas esa idea? —preguntó Steve. Quería manejarse con la mayor cautela del mundo. Tony estaba metido en un gran lío, y era su amigo, y era miembro de los vengadores. Tenían que ayudarlo.

 

—Okoye—señaló Sam—intenté hablarle, parecía muy alterada al salir de una junta, reunión, no sé, con mucha gente que creo que era importante. Sólo me dijo; “¿Cómo es posible que Tony Stark se vaya a casar con T’challa? ¿Qué sabes al respecto?” fue intimidante… y cuando se dio cuenta que no sabía nada, se fue.

 

Tony tenía un brazo cruzado y una mano tapando su rostro. Los líos de cama en américa se resolvían de forma más sencilla… a veces.

 

—¿Es verdad? —Falcón repitió la pregunta, al ver que todos guardaban silencio.

 

—Aún no lo sé—respondió Tony por fin, haciendo que los tres clavaran su vista en él.

 

—¿Aún no lo sabes? —Rhodey a su lado, no parecía precisamente contento con su respuesta.

 

—T’challa y yo hablamos hace un par de horas. Aparte de lo que ya las comenté.

 

—¿Qué ya las comentaste? Yo no sé nada—se quejó Wilson.

 

—Dile a tus amigos del ejército que te lo expliquen en un rato—obvió—el punto es que T’challa, me dijo que considerara la opción. Que podría ser útil, al menos de manera política.

 

—¿Política Tony? ¿De verdad? —Steve tampoco lucía precisamente feliz por las palabras del castaño, ni de que considerara la idea.

 

—Me convertiría en rey—se encogió de hombros.

 

—Cómo si tu ego necesitara eso—apuntó el coronel Rhodes.

 

—Estoy con Rhodey en esto. Estamos bien sin que tengas una corona.

 

—Me lucirán bastante bien.

 

—Tony creo que debes considerar algo más que eso—Steve dejó de lado las bromas, avanzando hasta su amigo—casarte implica compromisos, responsabilidades. Además, casarte con alguien a quien no amas, no es lo más indicado. Pasarás tu vida a su lado.

 

El genio suspiró, entendía lo que el Capitán quería decir, este estaba preocupado por él, y apreciaba eso.

 

—Lo sé, de igual manera nunca pensé en casarme. Tú mismo has dicho que necesito sentar cabeza.

 

—No de esta manera.

 

—Con nada se le da gusto Capitán.

 

Steve soltó una risa ahogada, sólo quería lo mejor para el castaño. T’challa era un hombre increíble, un gran rey, él mismo le tenía un enorme y genuino respeto, a él y sus antepasados. Sin embargo, era algo tradicionalista; pensaba que era necesario que hubiera amor, que se conocieran de otra forma, antes que el matrimonio llegara.

 

Pero Tony hacía todo al revés, y había tenido la noche de bodas primero.

 

—No se trata de eso.

 

—Aún lo estoy pensando—Tony se puso de pie avanzando a la puerta—respiren, relájense. Nadie me puede obligar a casarme, y si quiero casarme, tampoco nada va a detenerme, así que sólo déjenme pensar. ¿Les parece bien? Tomaré algo de aire, lo necesito.

 

—¿Seguro que quieres ir solo? —preguntó Rhodey.

 

—Me gustaría tener buena compañía, pero ninguno de ustedes lo es en estos momentos—les sonrió a los tres hombres, cerrando la puerta tras él, dando un respiro cansado, de verdad necesitaba aire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, comentarios y críticas, son bien recibidos.


	4. Capítulo 4 Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un recorrido por la opiniones sobre el compromiso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo de esta semana, espero lo disfruten.

Wakanda era un lugar hermoso, Tony podía verlo, al caminar en las calles. La gente era alegre, quizá con ideas no muy acordes a su propia forma de ser, pero eran amables. La tecnología y el conocimiento que rodeaba ese lugar eran inmensos. La verdad es que la vida allí no sería tan mala.

 

No obstante, sabía que extrañaría Nueva York y Los Ángeles, las luces y el ambiente Hollywoodense, eso era lo suyo. Los reflectores siempre estaban en Tony Stark, de manera positiva o negativa, pero allí estaban. Aunque claro, ser un rey igual implicaba cierta atención.

 

Se imaginaba como sería, él al lado de T’challa, en reuniones de la ONU, de las distintas organizaciones, dónde serían presentados como la pareja real de Wakanda. No tardarían mucho en aparecer en las revistas como los gobernantes más sexys, estaba seguro. Además, como bien lo había dicho T’challa, ayudaría a la reciente integración del país, con el resto del mundo. Podía ser más que una acción egoísta, podría sacar algo verdaderamente bueno, de un error de una noche.

 

También por supuesto, estaba el lado negativo; pensaba mientras tomaba asiento en un bello restaurante, que tenía una terraza, con una vista estupenda. Disfrutando la estupenda comida, se dedicó a enumerar todas las razones, de porque aceptar era una mala idea.

 

Tony era un vengador, esa era su responsabilidad; Industrias Stark, su equipo, incluso el chico arácnido. No podía dejar todo.

 

—¿Viendo tu nuevo hogar? —la voz juvenil le sorprendió, alzó los ojos, topándose con la joven princesa Shuri.

 

—Supongo que tú estás al tanto de todo.

 

Ella asintió efusiva, con sus manos apoyadas en el respaldo de la silla frente al genio.

 

—¿Qué opinas? Me interesa la opinión de alguien brillante y lógico.

 

Shuri pareció meditar aquella pregunta, pues sin duda, quería estar a la altura, de la imagen que Tony tenía de ella.

 

—¿Quieres caminar? Si ya terminaste.

 

—Claro—Tony iba a pagar, pero la princesa aclaró que ya se le había adelantado. Así que sin decir nada más, el par de genios abandonaron el restaurante.

 

—¿Entonces? —insistió el castaño.

 

—No soy la mejor con las tradiciones, y con lo que la realeza debe hacer. Mi madre siempre me regaña por eso.

 

—Pero…

 

—Pero—sonrió la chica—la verdad es que la mayoría de tradiciones en Wakanda, tienen una razón justificada históricamente, además que parten más de hechos biológicos y sus componentes, que simples supersticiones.

 

—¿Tú estás de acuerdo en que me case con tu hermano entonces? —la adolescente tuvo que contener una sonrisa—lo sabía. No entiendo porque.

 

—Tú miras todo alrededor y lo entiendes, no tengo que explicar, incluso a mi hermano tengo que explicarle muchas cosas, es medio bobo a veces—dijo la adolescente—muchos de mis proyectos tienen que ser aprobados por el sello real.

 

—Y sería más sencillo si la persona que los aprueba sabe de lo que estás hablando.

 

—Mi hermano abrió un nuevo centro de investigación en Estados Unidos, hay muchos planes, sí estuvieras allí para ayudarlo.

 

—Puedo estar como su amigo y ayudarlo igual.

 

—Suena mejor como “su rey”—le guiñó un ojo la pícara jovencita, sacando una sonrisa al genio.

 

—Me siento un poco tentado lo admito. Aunque no dejaba de sorprenderme que tú estés tan entusiasmada. ¿No te agradaba la otra prometida de tu hermano?

 

—Nakia es una chica increíble—asintió la líder de investigación de Wakanda—ella y mi hermano estuvieron yendo y viniendo por años, pensé que podía ser feliz a su lado, pero… era una “felicidad aburrida” ¿entiendes?

 

—Una felicidad aburrida.

 

—No lo sé, siempre pensé que mi hermano necesitaba a alguien más… con él que tuvieran—hizo un gesto con las manos cómo si intentara hacer que las piezas encajaran— química, diversión, intensidad.

 

—¿Crees que conmigo tiene eso? Él y yo ni siquiera tenemos una relación—pronunció Tony, recargándose en la orilla de un edificio, en un pequeño mercadillo.

 

—Creo que pueden tener una, nos reíamos, diciendo que se quedaba… congelado con Nakia. Pero contigo creo que es diferente.

 

—¿Diferente?

 

—Se quema, no se congela.

 

—Diría que no deberías decir eso para una chica de tu edad, pero luego recuerdo lo que yo hacía a tu edad.

 

—De seguro te divertías mucho.

 

—Diversión se queda un poco corto—confesó, la chica le agradaba.

 

—Entonces ¿Lo estás pensando? En aceptar.

 

—Sí, para alegrarte, lo estoy pensando. Sólo que hay varias cosas en contra. Wakanda es maravilloso, pero tengo mi vida hecha en otro lado. Soy un vengador.

 

—No tendrías que dejar de serlo—le dijo Shuri un poco más seria—mi hermano no es un hombre autoritario y terrible, quiere cambiar, ser diferente a los anteriores reyes. Ni siquiera tienen que vivir todo el tiempo aquí. Ambos tienen muchos asuntos en América y Europa ahora, apuesto a que pasarán la mayoría del tiempo allá. Mi hermano no sé opondría a que tuvieran su casa en...

 

—Nuestra casa—repitió Tony, más para sí mismo que para la chica, aunque llamó su atención.

 

—Sí, creo que mi hermano, no le molestaría que conservaras tu casa, que fuera de ambos. Puede parecer bobo a veces, pero es un hombre genial.

 

Tony podía reconocer en la mirada de la Shuri, que T’challa era su héroe, y sin poder evitarlo, recordó al joven chico arácnido.

 

—Me recuerdas a alguien, me haces no… extrañarlo tanto, aunque no vayas a decírselo.

 

—¿A quien?

 

—Un chico talentoso, inteligente, brillante en realidad, y con habilidades sorprendentes. De tú edad.

 

—¿Me lo presentarás?

 

—Si existe una boda, quizá pueda ser tu acompañante.

 

Los ojos de Shuri brillaron con curiosidad, de otra persona de su edad a la que el genio admirará por su inteligencia.

 

—Ahora tengo más ganas de que haya una boda.

 

—Por eso creo que a tu hermano no le agrada mucho la idea de que congeniemos tanto.

 

—Lástima por él, así somos los genios. ¿no?

 

—Tendrá que acostumbrarse.

 

Había una complicidad implícita entre ellos, y a Tony le empezaba a agradar su nueva familia. Pero seguía considerando y poniendo todo en la balanza.

 

 

\-----

 

T’challa ingresó a la ala destinada por los vengadores, esperaba encontrar a Tony, invitarlo a salir un poco. Sabía que prometió darle un tiempo, pero no quería hablar sobre eso, sólo quería que hablaran un poco más, que estrecharan sus lazos y conocimientos sobre el otro.

 

Pero lo que encontró, fue tres miradas acusadoras, una en especial, que lo hizo sentir como en el banquillo de los acusados, de una corte marcial.  Algo un poco literal, si se tomaba en cuenta que los tres  presentes  eran militares.

 

—Hola, amigos—saludó con el tono más neutro que pudo—¿han visto a Tony? —preguntó, ignorando deliberadamente, que era obvio que estos sabían lo que ocurría.

 

—¿Le  vas a dar otra fruta? —interrogó Rhodey y T’challa cerró los ojos, aspirando fuerte. Suficiente tenía con su madre, para que ahora pasara eso también con sus amigos.

 

—Supongo que Tony ya les contó.

 

—Sabemos lo de la fruta y que por eso la boda se canceló—dijo Steve con algo más de temple—sentimos lo de tu compromiso.

 

—Gracias, sí, fueron eventos que escaparon del control de ambos—dijo dando unos pasos dentro de la habitación.

 

—¿Y ahora quieres que Tony se case contigo solo por eso? —inquirió James Rhodes.

 

T’challa colocó las manos tras su espalda, y avanzó despacio.

 

—Hay cosas fuera de mi control—comenzó a decir.

 

— ¿Tú matrimonio está fuera de tu control? —se cruzó de brazos James.

 

—No es tan sencillo—T’challa repasó con sus mirada a los tres hombres en la sala—si Tony no se quiere casar, no voy a obligarlo, y si yo no deseara casarme con él, no lo intentaría.

 

—¿Quieres casarte con Tony? —fueron las tres voces a la vez, las que hicieron tal pregunta, que hizo suspirar al rey.

 

—Muy pocos reyes, tienen la fortuna, de que Bast, de una señal tan clara, sobre que la pareja que tendrá, será la correcta. La marca en la espalda de Tony es clara, inequívoca. Además, con todos los cambios que Wakanda está haciendo, tener un rey extranjero sería de ayuda. Tony no sólo es eso, es un héroe, y un hombre inteligente, capacitado en situaciones de estado…

 

—En ninguna parte escuché que lo quisieras—le reclamó Steve.

 

T’challa ladeó un poco el rostro—Quiero a Tony, lo aprecio enormemente como amigo, creo que tenemos posibilidad de desarrollar una buena relación. Hay sentimientos por él en mí,  que no puedo detallar o explicar.

 

—Tony no se va casar por algo así—pronunció cruzándose de brazos War Machine.

 

—Esto es algo, que debo discutir con Tony. Sé que quizá no están de acuerdo. Pero hay muchas cosas en las que debo pensar, y esta decisión, es lo más correcto para mí.  No espero que lo entiendan.

 

—Tú eres nuestro amigo, al igual que Tony. Sólo no queremos que se tome una decisión apresurada—intentó explicarle Steve.

 

—Ustedes son su familia—dijo T’challa—por eso es que estoy tomando la consideración, de explicarles todo lo que está ocurriendo. Porque sé que Tony piensa en ustedes, además que también los considero mis amigos. Les aseguro que no permitiré que se obligue a Tony a nada, ni que se sienta mal por la decisión que tome. Pero también les pido, que de aceptar esto, lo apoyen. Va a necesitarlos.

 

—Será decisión de Tony al final—concluyó Rhodes.

 

—De nadie más—aceptó T’challa.

 

\----

 

Tony subía unas escaleras angostas, Shuri se había separado de él, hacía rato, pero le había indicado un lugar en el palacio, dónde podía revisar parte del nuevo programa, que usaban para el manejo de las flotillas encargadas de la extracción de Vibranium. Incluso le dio la contraseña de seguridad.

 

Subió a la habitación y abrió con la clave que emanó de las perlas que la chica le había puesto. Ingresó dispuesto a encontrarse con una de los centros que hacían funcionar Wakanda.

 

En efecto, allí estaba uno de los principales elementos, que permitía que la gran ciudad funcionara, pero no era una increíble computadora. Si no la misma reina Ramonda.

 

—Su… majestad—saludó con la voz trabada, viéndola sentada en un sofá junto a un balcón con una preciosa vista. Maldiciendo interiormente a la brillante princesa, que le había tendido una trampa.

 

—Tome asiento, señor Stark—pronunció la mujer.

 

Tony quería correr, pero sus modales lo impedían, así como la mirada de la mujer, que dejaba claro que  nadie desafiaba sus órdenes. Caminó y tomó asiento frente a ella, estaba ligeramente inclinado sobre sus rodillas y frotaba sus manos, nervioso. No sabía bien que decir, nunca se había encontrado en esa situación. Estos eran los momentos en que se sentía realmente mal, por no poder mantener sus pantalones arriba.

 

—Reina Ramonda, sé porque quiere hablar conmigo.

 

—¿Lo sabes? —inquirió con tranquilidad.

 

 En esa maldita ciudad, todos parecían conocer algo que él no, y eso le molestaba, tenía que ponerse al día.

 

—T’challa me contó;  la marca, el matrimonio. No sé cómo disculparme por lo que ocurrió. Debí…

 

—Lo que está hecho, está hecho, ahora sólo queda afrontar las consecuencias.

 

—De allí vino—pronunció, recordando que T’challa decía lo mismo.

 

—Además, no es algo que esté completamente en ustedes. Todo estaba en los planes de Bast, la marca lo respalda. Aunque adoraba a Nakia como una hija, la verdad es que la pareja de mi hijo ya estaba escogida, y aunque las condiciones no fueron… las usuales, o si quiera correctas. Así debía hacerse.

 

Tony pensó que ojala pudiera culpar a la diosa Bast, de cada vez que se había metido en la cama equivocada. Le quitaría muchos problemas de encima.

 

—¿Cree que T’challa y yo estábamos destinados… o algo así?

 

—Estoy segura de ello, o casi… ¿me permitirías verla?

 

Tony lo pensó un poco, pero al final se puso de pie, sabiendo lo que la mujer esperaba, se giró, levantando la camisa y su saco, dejando ver el tatuaje.

 

Ramonda admiró la pintura en piel con ojos sorprendidos, era tan claro y nítido. No había duda alguna de que esa era la marca de la pantera. Tenía que verlo ella misma, antes que cualquier otra cosa siguiera adelante.

 

—Gracias—pronunció como señal, para que el otro volviera a sentarse, acomodándose la ropa.

 

—Así que es la…

 

—No hay duda—le interrumpió Ramonda, ella misma giró un poco en su lugar, y descubrió un poco su nuca del vestido que llevaba.

 

Tony expandió los ojos,  el tatuaje que la reina portaba, era exactamente igual al suyo. Tenía que admitirse sorprendido. Pocas veces creía en cosas relacionadas con algo que la ciencia no pudiera explicar, su ex pareja había hecho que fuera un poco más abierto a aquellos hechos que se escapan de la reacción cuantificable y lógica, pero seguía haciéndole sentir inseguro. Necesitaba mucha investigación. Necesitaba descubrir los secretos, y lo que había allí,  aceptara o no, su naturaleza se lo exigía.

 

—¿Hay teorías al respecto, de porque la marca aparece?

 

—Sólo las de sus consecuencias, consortes fuertes, hijos fuertes. Yo le dí al reino, al rey que abrió las puertas de Wakanda, otra de las reinas que lo portó, dio origen a las Dora Milaje, augura grandes cosas.

 

—Entiendo—pronunció escueto, aunque la verdad no lo entendía del todo, no al menos lo que buscaba, requería más información—pero dígame, ¿no le preocupa el linaje? Que T’challa tenga un príncipe heredero.  Que el reino los tenga.

 

La mujer se encogió de hombros, cómo si esa fuera la menor de las preocupaciones.

 

—El ritual para escoger a nuestro rey, no es como en la mayoría del mundo. Tener por supuesto, parte en la familia real, importa. Pero si no hay herederos, Bast nos dará uno, quizá un hijo de mi preciosa Shuri, quizá alguien de otra tribu. Existen…—sonrió mirando directo a los ojos del líder de los vengadores—…muchos métodos y maneras, de conseguir herederos.

 

Tony asintió, suponía que ellos habían pensado en ello, incluso antes de que él lo sugiriera.

 

—Entiendo, es algo bastante útil, el método. No estoy tan segura de eso de las batallas a muerte. Pero supongo que todo tiene su lógica.

 

—La tiene. Señor Stark…

 

—Llámeme Tony.

 

—Tony—sonrió Ramonda—entiendo que este nervioso. Yo misma lo estuve cuando supe que usted tenía la marca, pero es el destino que se ha presentado ante nosotros, debemos abrazarlo.

 

—Yo vengo de una creencia, en que nosotros forjamos nuestro destino.

 

—¿Está considerando si quiera aceptar?

 

—Más de lo que debería—confesó mirando sus manos—su hijo y yo, no tenemos una relación. Es decir, somos buenos amigos, lo sabe. Pero el matrimonio demanda mucho más que eso.

 

—Me va a decir que el… “error” que cometió con mi hijo, lo comete con todos sus amigos.

 

Allí Tony se sintió en una trampa, decir sí o no, le ponía en una situación nada favorecedora. Porque bueno, T’challa en definitiva no era el primero de sus amigos, con el que las cosas llegaban a más. Pero era la primera claro, que le aparecía un tatuaje, y que la palabra matrimonio estaba implícita.

 

—Las cosas son complicadas.

 

La mujer sonrió, pareciendo que adivinaba sus pensamientos.

 

—Sé que necesita tiempo para pensarlo. Si quiere retirarse ahora…

 

—Su compañía es magnifica su alteza, pero si justo ahora, pienso que tengo aparte de pensar, realizar otras actividades.

 

La mujer sonrió y se puso de pie, al instante, la hermosa Okoye, líder de las Dora Milaje entró a la habitación.

 

—Okoye será tu custodia, por el momento.

 

—¿Custodia?

 

—Es normal que la realeza, tenga guardaespaldas por parte de las Dora Milaje, sé que aún no  has aceptado. Pero llevas la marca, Tony. Compláceme al menos en dejar que te acompañe si es que llegas a dejar el palacio.

 

Tony respiró, aquello le empezaba a gustar aún menos.

 

—No es una imposición, puedes rechazarlo—dijo la reina, al ver lo dubitativo del genio.

 

De pronto, un brillo destelló en los ojos del hombre, una sonrisa gigante se dibujó en su rostro, de esas que aparecían cuando encontraba la respuesta algún problema… o cuando estaba a punto de crear uno más grande.

 

—Por el contrario, para mi será un honor—sonrió a Okoye, que le miró con cierta desconfianza por su repentina felicidad y entusiasmo.

 

—¿Salimos? —preguntó a la guerrera, señalando la puerta. La mujer miró a la reina, y luego al genio, comenzando a seguirlo, escaleras abajo.

 

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —cuestionó Tony, cuando ésta estuvo a su lado.

 

—Puede—respondió con cautela.

 

—¿Qué piensas de mí? ¿Crees que sería un buen rey?

 

La mujer midió sus palabras, tenía una sinceridad brutal, sin embargo, cuidaba sus palabras con el extranjero, que quizá podría convertirse en su rey.

 

—Vamos puedes… ¿Cómo dicen? Hablar libremente.  Dime ¿no preferirías que esa chica, Nakia, fuera su reina?

 

—Nakia hubiera sido una maravillosa reina—asintió ésta—era una hija orgullosa que servía a su país. Fuerte, inteligente.

 

—¿Y yo?

 

—Tiene muy mala reputación—dijo directa—Wakanda no tiene la mejor imagen de usted.

 

—Eso suponía—habló Tony ligero, cómo si ya esperara esa respuesta.

 

—Sin embargo, si habla de su primer pregunta. Creo que será un increíble rey, usted es inteligente, lo he visto trabajar con el rey, cuestiona sus decisiones, las evalúa, también las apoya, dependiendo del caso. Sabe liderar a su equipo, tiene ideas distintas a las nuestras, pero como guerrera, sé reconocer a otro guerrero, que lo único que quiere es salvar a su gente, entiende de traición, de castigo y de perdón, buenas características en un rey.

 

Tony se quedó parado, sus movimientos se habían detenido ante esa serie de alabanzas, nunca pensó  que una mujer sobre todo, tuviera esa imagen de él.  

 

—Gracias—fue todo lo que pudo decir, esta vez fue el turno de la Capitana de las Dora Milaje, de sonreír.

 

—Sólo una cosa señor Stark—la mujer se paró frente a él—también conozco esa otra parte de su vida. Si usted engaña al rey, tenga por seguro, que lo clavaré con mi lanza a la cama, junto con su amante, no permitiré una falta así—pronunció amenazante.

 

—Entiendo la preocupación, pero no es algo que realmente debas tener en cuenta. De la manera en que tú rey me clava en la cama, no necesitaría más—declaró, haciendo que la mujer volviera a una posición rígida. Aunque no se le notaba demasiado, Tony estaba seguro que estaba sonrojado, y que si tocaba sus mejillas estás estarían calientes. —Fue solo algo para que estuvieras tranquila, lamento si te incomode—se disculpó. —En realidad, necesitaré tu ayuda, y la de alguien más…

 

De nuevo esa sonrisa enigmática en el rostro del castaño, había algo peligroso e indescifrable en esta.

 

\----

 

— ¿Un extranjero? —T’challa se giró, su mirada había estado perdida por un instante en los límites de su reino, pensaba en todo y nada, por lo que la interrupción de M´baku, le tomó por sorpresa.

 

—Un saludo estaría bien, amigo.

 

—Tú madre citó al consejo—continuó el líder de los Jabari— para informarnos que tú boda se canceló, porque había otro candidato a ser tu consorte, un extranjero, de nombre Tony Stark.

 

—¿Fue todo lo que les dijo?

 

—Fue una reunión corta. Dijo que tus nos dirías más luego.

 

El rey se recargó en el balcón de brazos cruzados, él no habría querido hablar con él consejo aún. Sabía que tenía que darles razones de su rompimiento con Nakia, pero no hubiera querido adelantar nada sobre Tony, antes de saber si este aceptaría.

 

—Es porqué aún nada está establecido. El compromiso con Nakia, está roto, por supuesto.

 

—Su tribu no estaba muy feliz por ello.

 

—Hoy por la noche, me presentaré como es debido a disculparme. Sólo quisiera tener una mejor razón para explicar.

 

—Puedes empezar conmigo, y yo te digo que tan bien suenas, rey de las panteras—dijo el hombre, recargándose a su lado.

 

En cortos dos años, T’challa y M’baku habían estrechado su relación, al intentar que la tribu Jabari se integrara con las demás, para una sana convivencia. Ahora eran buenos amigos, ambos deseaban lo mismo, lo mejor para su gente.

 

—No quiero ensayar contigo, no me dejarás hablar—sonrió T’challa, sintiéndose más tranquilo, cuando el otro le sonrió devuelta.

 

—Entonces me dirás, ¿Qué ocurre con ese hombre?

 

—Hice una idiotez, pero lo curioso es que no me arrepiento de nada, y me siento mal por no arrepentirme—T’challa soltó una pequeña risa boba, una burla a sí mismo, y a lo contradictorio que era su pensamiento y corazón. A como habían cambiado las cosas de un día a otro.

 

—Suena muy estúpido. Pero si no te arrepientes, y es por amor, entonces hiciste lo correcto—con su gran mano, golpeó la espalda del rey. Animándole un poco.

 

—En cuanto yo tenga una respuesta, les daré a ustedes una respuesta también—prometió.

 

—Tiempo al tiempo, amigo—asintió M’baku.

 

\---

—Eres una señorita muy tramposa—la voz causó que la aludida, diera un pequeño respingo, girando a ver al genio que entraba a una de sus zonas secretas del laboratorio.

 

—¿Cómo me encontraste? —miró a Okoye, que se encontraba tras él, pero ella tampoco sabía la locación de ese sitio, ni como entrar.

 

Tony se paseó por los prototipos que la chica tenía allí, cosas divertidas y por supuesto, aún no probadas para que el mundo las viera.

 

—Esto es interesante—señaló un traje en un maniquí.

 

—No me ha respondido Señor Stark—reclamó.

 

—Cómo me engañaste, no debería tener la cortesía, pero es un nuevo proyecto, que estoy poniendo en práctica en Wakanda. Se llama “el ojo de dios”, ve todo, en todos los lugares, en todo momento. Puede controlarlo todo también, aunque esto último está en fase BETA.

 

Shuri se vio intrigada con el proyecto, más que por la visita del genio. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerle preguntas, Okoye se le adelantó.

 

—¿Espías Wakanda?

 

—Espiar es una palabra muy ruda, monitoreo, pero como dije, es un proyecto solamente—miró al par de mujeres. —Pero no es para eso, que las necesito aquí a las dos, sino porque requiero su ayuda… es de suma importancia—de nuevo apareció esa sonrisa en Tony Stark, una que indicaba un plan descabellado y muchos problemas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido.  
> Gracias por leer.


	5. Capítulo 5 El novio robado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'challa también tiene mucho que pensar acerca del compromiso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, y no haber dejado capítulo la semana pasada, pero verán aparte de estudiar, yo tengo uno de esos trabajos, en que no voy en un horario ni día fijo, si no que me llaman cuando es necesario, afortunadamente la semana pasada y parte de esta tuve bastante trabajo. Algo genial, ya que se viene Infinity War y necesito mucho dinero.
> 
> Aún así lo siento, pero aquí el capítulo semanal, espero seguir manteniendo el ritmo que hasta ahora.

Las cosas no habían sido sencillas, esa noche la pantera había tenido que ir hasta la zona, dónde pertenecía la tribu de Nakia, y disculparse por lo que había ocurrido, como rey, debía atender las consecuencias de sus actos. Debía hacerlo de frente y responder ante su pueblo de la mejor manera posible.

La molestia era clara en la mayoría de los rostros, rechazar así, a una mujer como Nakia, cuya relación previa existía y que tenía todas las características adecuadas para ser reina. Todo por la posibilidad de un rey extranjero. Había conflictos sin duda.

T’challa se disculpó de la mejor manera que pudo, y cómo gesto de respeto estos fueron los primeros, además de su familia, en saber que la razón principal de la cancelación del compromiso era que su posible consorte llevaba la marca de la pantera.

Aunque fue con respeto, la exigencia de observar por  sí mismos la marca, tensó a T’challa, como rey sentía que debían confiar en su palabra. Pero también sabía que había engañado a Nakia justo antes de su boda, que él era quien se había equivocado.

Luego volvía a su idea inicial sobreprotectora, porque no deseaba exponer a Tony al escrutinio de los líderes del consejo, más tomando en cuenta, que este aún no había aceptado realmente el compromiso.

Esa noche, y sin tener noticias aún de la decisión del excéntrico americano, el mismo se dedicó a pensar las posibilidades de que ese compromiso se llevara a cabo; la relación de él y Tony cambiaría de una manera increíble, la vida de ambos lo haría, porque no imaginaba un paraíso, sabía que tendría que hacer concesiones, tenían que arreglar muchos asuntos.

La personalidad de Tony era explosiva, brillante… T’challa sonreía al pensar en él. El castaño y él tenían grandes discusiones, pero también muchos puntos dónde coincidían. Habían tantas ocasiones dónde Tony se había ganado su admiración y respeto.

No evitó pensar que la noche anterior no era la primera vez que sus ojos concibieron a Tony como una posible pareja. Era idiota de parte de cualquiera negar el atractivo del genio, fueron varias veces en que se encontró mirando con atención la espalda de Stark, y el increíble trasero, el cual sabía llamaba la atención de más de uno, en la torre de los vengadores.  Tenía un especial y sensual recuerdo de este envuelto en el traje de corredor de Fórmula 1, físicamente el billonario le atraía a niveles insospechados, que debido a su relación y al estilo de vida del genio, había negado. Sin embargo ahora existía la posibilidad de compartir sus destinos.

Más allá de lo físico, podía percibir una conexión entre ellos, aunque intentaba ocultarlo. Nunca se sintió suficiente para Tony, en diversos aspectos. No era algo que se planteara siempre, eran solo supuestos, que llegaban en las noches de insomnio, dónde trabajaban codo con codo en averiguar cómo derrotar a algún enemigo. Ellos eran muy distintos, o eso pensaba, la aterradora pregunta se planteaba con mucha fuerza; ¿Podría hacer feliz a Tony?

Aunque su determinación era cumplir con las tradiciones que se le exigían como rey, ahora se pensaba si Tony aceptaba, ¿él podría cumplir cómo su esposo? Cuantos amantes había desechado el castaño por aburrimiento, cuantas personas le habían roto el corazón. Cómo estaba la situación, sería aún más complicado que él pudiera ganarse su confianza como pareja. Si no se estaban casando por amor, ¿existía la posibilidad que éste se manifestara entre ellos?

Las situaciones los estaban uniendo de una manera caótica, aceptar y plantearle a Tony la posibilidad de una boda, fue un acto impulsivo de su parte. Debió pensar más detenidamente en lo que eso implicaba. Porque pensó en el bien de la familia real, en el de su nación, en las negociaciones y tratados, pensó en honrar los designios de Bast, pero nunca pensó en el bien de él, y más importante, de Tony.

Tenía que hablar con él claramente, intentar enmendar su error, ser más suave, y hacerle ver a Tony, que había muchas cosas implicadas, que él no le reclamaría nada si rechazaba la oferta del compromiso, por el contrario, le entendería. Pues el mismo nunca consideró contraer nupcias con alguien que no fuera Nakia.

Con eso en mente, se quedó dormido, esperando que, para el día de mañana, tuviera una oportunidad de sentarse y charlar con el genio.

\--

 

El deseo de T’challa, no fue sencillo de cumplir, por la mañana Tony no se presentó en el desayuno con el resto de sus compañeros.

—¿Aún está dormido? —preguntó el rey, mientras comía con sus amigos.

—¿Stark? Ni siquiera llegó a dormir—comentó Bucky, recibiendo entonces tres miradas de sus colegas soldados, que le indicaban que no abriera la boca. Además de una extraña de T’challa, que no terminó de comprender.

—Sí, desapareció desde ayer por la tarde—agregó Scott, quien concentrado en su plato, y en las fotos que su pequeña le mandaba, no notó el ambiente de tensión que reinaba en la habitación.

—¿Saben dónde está Tony? —preguntó suavemente el rey, mirando a Steve y  Rhodes.

—Desde que habló con nosotros ayer, no lo hemos visto—pronunció Steve con calma.

—Recibí un mensaje de él por la noche, dijo que está bien, que sólo tiene asuntos que resolver—argumentó War Machine.

—¿Asuntos que resolver? ¿Dejó Wakanda? —su gesto se iba deformando cada vez más en una mezcla de preocupación y molestia.

—No—le calmó el mejor amigo de Tony—dijo que estaba aquí, pero que necesitaba tiempo. Que no lo buscáramos, supongo que eso también te incluía a ti.

—Puede ser.

T’challa se puso de pie, y se despidió con educación de sus amigos, siendo seguido por su escolta.

—¿Alguien más tiene un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto? —exclamó Sam.

Todos voltearon a verse, se supone que sería la boda de un amigo, ahora todo era un caos.

\---

Los pasos de T’challa se podían notar acelerados, era bastante inusual ver al atractivo monarca de esa manera; alterado, y sin un control adecuado de su persona.

El gran y enorme problema, se debía a que estaban por ser las seis de la tarde, y nadie había sabido darle razón de Tony. No se quería poner posesivo, o muchos menos paranoico, esa nunca fue su intención. Pero si era verdad que Tony seguía allí, no se explicaba porque no se había comunicado con nadie. Rhodey le confirmó que sus armaduras estaban en el lugar que las había dejado, y T’challa sabía que en distintos sitios de su nación, había peligro para los extranjeros; para quienes no conocían la selva, el terreno y a las bestias.

Tony era un hombre adulto, más que eso, era un héroe, que podía cuidar de sí mismo aún en la más adversa situación. La pantera intentaba convencerse de eso, pero había algo más dentro de  él, que le demandaba un sentido protector hacía su posible consorte. Él no tener noticias de él, tampoco mejoraba la situación.

Había recurrido incluso a Shuri y su sistema de vigilancia, pero ésta no había podido darle razones de Tony.

—Hijo mío, ese rostro no es propio de un monarca que sabe tener todo en control—la voz de la reina lo hizo girarse de las enormes pantallas, dónde se podía ver cada centímetro de Wakanda.

—Eso es debido, a que es imposible controlar a Tony Stark, madre.

La reina sonrió y se paró junto a su hijo, notando cierta angustia en sus rasgos, se preguntó cuanto es que ese hombre le importaba  a T’challa. Pues hasta dónde el mismo propio Tony le había dicho, no contaban con una relación previa.

—¿Y porque quieres controlarlo? Creí que habías dicho que le darías su espacio para pensar.

—Está perdido en Wakanda, nadie sabe de él desde ayer por la tarde que habló con los chicos.

—¿Ya le has cuestionado a Okoye?

—¿Okoye? —miró fijo a la mujer.

—Le encargue a ella el cuidado de tu posible prometido, sabes bien que es tradición la compañía de las Dora Milaje.

T’challa se detuvo a pensar, no, no la había interrogado aún, pero era debido a que la líder de las Dora, había observado como buscaba a Tony, y lo único que había hecho, era pedirle a unas cuantas de la orden que lo ayudaran en su búsqueda. Si ella era la responsable, ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada?

—Iré… a preguntarle ahora—pronunció con lentitud. A Tony de verdad le gustaba meterse en líos. ¿Tramar un plan con su principal Capitán a espaldas del rey?

 

\---

No le fue complicado encontrar a Okoye, quien se encontraba en el campo, observando a las nuevas reclutas para las Dora.

—¿Dónde está Tony? —preguntó sin ceremonia, causando un ligero gesto de diversión en la mujer.

—Se encuentra en una de las salas del palacio resolviendo un problema.

—Sí sabías dónde estaba, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Nunca me lo preguntó—pronunció y T’challa se sorprendió de la cantidad de influencia que Tony podía generar—además, las órdenes del Señor Stark, fueron que no le dijera a nadie dónde se encontraba, a menos que usted directamente me preguntara.

—¿Sigues ordenes de él?

—Su madre me lo presentó como el futuro rey consorte, su alteza.

T’challa estaba seguro de que esa situación parecía divertirle, en realidad creía que a todas las mujeres de su vida les divertía lo mucho que el genio le alteraba, y no encontraba el porqué.

—¿Puedes llevarme a dónde está Tony? —esta vez cuestionó de una forma mucho más relajada y tranquila.

—Claro que sí señor, sígame por favor.

T’challa fue guiada hasta una de las salas de descanso del palacio, era pequeña y tenía vista a las montañas. Al ingresar pudo ver a Tony recargado en el balcón, parecía estar leyendo de forma bastante concentrada, aunque una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verlo entrar.

El rey escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, y de pronto sólo estaban ellos dos en la habitación.

—Desapareciste—acusó.

—Escuché que me has estado buscando—sonrió Tony, dejando el libro de lado, caminando despacio hasta él, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos—debo tener mi espacio, debes tomar en cuenta eso, si es que vamos a casarnos.

—Lo sé, no quiero abrumarte, solo me preocupé, no conoces del todo… espera—le miró fijo—¿eso significa que vas a aceptar?

—Significa que lo estoy considerando muy seriamente—respondió el genio, caminando de nuevo al balcón, siendo seguido por el otro.

—De eso quería hablar contigo Tony, por eso te estaba buscando también.

Tony se sentó en el balcón de tal manera que parecía tenía toda la disposición de escuchar lo que T’challa tenía para decir.

—Sé que puse mucha presión en tus hombros con todo esto, y la verdad es que quiero disculparme. Te hice esta propuesta sin considerar que existen muchas cosas importantes en un matrimonio. Se supone que dentro de dos noches sería la fiesta de mi boda con Nakia, así que me presentaré oficialmente  ese día, poco después del amanecer y ofreceré mis disculpas al pueblo y a las tribus.

—Lo sé, Okoye me puso al tanto, supongo que quieres una respuesta para entonces.

—No—negó este—sé que no podemos apresurar las cosas así. Tony—se acercó a él, teniendo sus rostros a centímetros—sé que diferimos en muchas cosas, pero si hay algo en lo que sé que nos parecemos, es que siempre anteponemos la felicidad de quienes amamos, sobre la nuestra. Yo cuido a mi pueblo anteponiendo mi propio bienestar, tu cuidas de tus amigos, de tu familia, del mundo, sin importarte si quiera tu propia vida. No quiero que pensando en eso hagas esto—se relamió los labios—estuve pensando que no puedo forzarte algo así, y sé que no puedo forzarte a nada en realidad, pero me di cuenta que estuve apelando a ese lado tuyo, y no es lo que deseo. Eres mi amigo antes que cualquier otra cosa, y por eso mi propuesta es que pensemos en la felicidad, en la tuya y en la mía.

—¿Estás diciendo que ya no quieres casarte conmigo?

T’challa solo pudo reír encantado con el gesto hermoso y encantador con el que Tony hizo esa pregunta, llevando una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro.

—Tony eres increíble, yo… me sentiría honrado de ser tu esposo. Sólo que quiero que….

Sus palabras se vieron cortadas, cuando Tony le atrajo a sus brazos, apretando el traje que usaba, besándole con la habilidad que sólo un hombre experimentado tendría.

Allí fue que el americano sintió esa chispa que creyó había sido por la fruta, las manos en su cintura se sentían realmente bien, como si siempre hubieran pertenecido allí, y no podía dejar de besar al otro, era adictivo el ritmo suave que los hizo gruñir a ambos.

Tony se aferraba a sus hombros y colgaba por el abismo del balcón, las manos de T’challa descendieron empujándole un poco más a la orilla para poder tocar ese trasero que por tanto tiempo había mirado, diciéndose que era una tontería desearlo, pero que ahora tenía a su disposición.

Stark rodeaba el cuello del rey, pegando su cuerpo a los fornidos músculos de este. Era una sensación increíble, era estar en un lugar dónde todo estaba perfecto, dónde todo era pasión. Lo que sentía cuando se tocaban, cuando sus lenguas se encontraban, danzando despacio… era algo indescriptible.

Cuando se separaron un poco, juntando un poco sus frentes, el castaño se permitió suspirar, poniendo de poco a poco, sus pies en el suelo, bajando de la bardilla del balcón.

Tony recargó su rostro contra el pecho del otro, sintiendo aún los brazos fuertes rodeando sus caderas.

—Déjame solucionar y pensar las cosas—pronunció alejándose un poco, tomando su rostro, mirándole fijamente, no conteniéndose de probar sus labios de nuevo. Si Tony hubiera sabido, que una relación con T’challa era así de exquisita, quizá se hubiera robado al novio, mucho tiempo antes.

—¿Solucionar? —su voz fue baja, mientras observaba a su compañero, cómo si este tuviera todas las respuestas del mundo.

—Sí, quiero asegurarme de estar tomando la decisión correcta. Soy mucho de vivir el momento, pero de vez en cuando—cerró los ojos, cuando la boca del más alto tuvo contacto con su cuello dejando pequeños besos allí.

—Lo siento—se disculpó este, mientras metía la mano bajo la camisa de Tony, llevándola a su espalda, acariciando justo el sitio dónde la marca estaba—no puedo…

—Soy la sensualidad andando, controlarse es complicado para la mayoría—argumentó, recibiendo a modo de “castigo”, una mordida en su cuello, que lo hizo estremecerse por completo.

—Debes pensar bien eso—le susurró T’challa al oído, sacando su mano de la prenda del castaño, besando bajo su oreja.

—¿Eso?

—Es un compromiso Tony, no más aventuras.

—Sé comprometerme—contradijo el genio, apoyando una mano en su pecho, que deslizó despacio, hasta tomar sobre la ropa el miembro del rey, lo que hizo que este soltara un quejido ahogado—con esto no necesitaría más—argumentó masajeando un poco, antes de soltarlo despacio.

—¿Estás seguro? —su voz sonó algo agitada, por las acciones del otro.

—Comprobamos eso la otra noche, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Qué tienes entre manos Stark?

—Sabes lo que quiero tener entre manos, majestad—coqueteó Tony, pasando a su lado.

—Me estás dando evasivas y me estás seduciendo para no contestar—acusó.

—Inteligente y difícil de engañar, mala característica para un marido—se burló Tony tomando su libro.

—Entonces no vas a aceptar… ni a negarte, ni me vas a decir a que te estás dedicando este tiempo.

—Prometo que te lo diré, cuando el tiempo llegue, será pronto—prometió, con sus pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Sólo no… ya sabes, te pongas en peligro— lo que más le preocupaba, es que Tony tuviera una de esas ideas que lo ponían en riesgos innecesarios, la naturaleza autodestructiva del genio era bien conocida por sus allegados, y él la había visto de primera mano.

Tony se quedó un instante en la puerta, y notó que el monarca en realidad estaba preocupado por él, con lo que le había dicho, con lo que había sentido, estaba seguro a ese punto, que T’challa se estaba interesado por él, un poco más de lo que aquella tontería de la marca abarcaba.

—Sólo prométeme algo.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas Tony?

—Acepte o no, eso del matrimonio. Podemos… algo así como qué, tú sabes, ¿intentarlo? Una relación, repetir lo de esa noche, muchas veces de ser posible.

El más alto se cruzó de brazos y había un ligero sonrojo que no percibía en su rostro. Tony no era consciente de lo mucho que se moría por ponerlo contra la pared en esos momentos, y hacerlo gritar como en aquella ocasión.

—Me encantaría—respondió simple.

—Bien—se mordió el labio inferior, sin querer darse cuenta de lo mucho que la sonrisa del otro le atraía, cerrando la puerta, aferrando con más fuerza el libro en su mano.

 

\---

 

—¿Dónde está? —esta vez fue Steve, quien cuestionó al rey, que se encontraba bastante tranquilo, supervisando la reconstrucción de una mina, que había colapsado por un mal diseño y problemas estructurales. Afortunadamente nadie había salido herido.

—¿Por qué crees que sé dónde está, amigo? —le preguntó, manteniendo su postura, de las manos tras su espalda, y sin quitar sus ojos de los movimientos de la construcción.

—Porque ayer estabas loco buscándolo, y hoy estás aquí tranquilo, ni siquiera te apareciste en el desayuno para interrogarnos, y apuesto que sabes que ayer no llegó a dormir. Rhodey se preocupa también, pero después de amenazarte es muy orgulloso para venir y preguntar.

T’challa por fin movió su atención a Steve dando un suspiro. —Hablé con Tony ayer, pero no pude sacarle nada de lo que está haciendo, o porque ha desaparecido. Me aseguró que no era nada peligroso.

—¿Y tú le creíste?

—Por supuesto que no, lo que Tony considera arriesgado, difiere de lo que el resto del mundo considera arriesgado. Pero Okoye está al pendiente de él, y sigue aquí, lo que haga espero poder darme cuenta rápido.

Steve suspiró sin entender realmente que era lo que su amigo planeaba, ni tampoco como todo eso iba a terminar.

—Sé que estás preocupado por él Steve, pero pienso que ayer dejamos claras las cosas.

—¿Claras?

T’challa asintió y empezó a caminar por el interior de la mina, seguido del soldado.

—Le dejé claro a Tony, que pensara en él antes que cualquier otra cosa. Me disculpé por el error que cometí al presionarlo con la marca. Sé muy bien que nadie obliga a Tony, pero también sé, que piensa en el bienestar de todos…

—…Antes que en el suyo—completó Steve.

—Así es, le dije que aunque la propuesta seguía en pie, podíamos encontrar otra manera de  afrontar o superar esta señal. En realidad creo que va a rechazarme.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Estoy casi seguro que busca la manera de librarse de esto, sin causar un daño. Además que me interrogó por cosas que pasarían si se niega. Me hizo prometer… cosas, al respecto. Estoy preparado para afrontar eso.

—Lo siento mucho T’challa, sé que pese a todo, esto es algo que se salió de control. Lo de tu matrimonio, lo que ocurrió, siento que cada vez que venimos aquí, es sólo a causar problemas.

El rey rió y negó con la cabeza—Para nada es así amigo, debemos aprender a convivir, a enfrentar los problemas que el mundo entero ya ha enfrentado. Es bueno tenerlos aquí.

—Ya que le dijiste eso a Tony, imagino que tú también estas reconsiderando lo de la boda.

—Lo hago, lo hice—se quedó quieto—no me quiero casar con Tony por la marca, o por cuestiones de mi familia.

—¿Entonces porque no retiras la propuesta?

—Porque quitando todo eso, no puedo hacerlo. Hay algo en mí, que quiere casarse con Tony de cualquier forma. ¿Entiendes?

Steve frunció el ceño, parecía meditar las respuestas que el Wakandiano le iba dando.

—¿Crees que te estás enamorando de Tony?

—Creo que llevo mucho tiempo sintiendo algo por él, y hasta ahora estoy ganando el valor de aceptarlo y darle un nombre. Cuando lo había mantenido a raya en mi subconsciente.

—¿Tony lo sabe?

—No necesita una razón más para presionarse. Hablaremos según sea su respuesta. Ahora porque no pasamos a otros temas. Las Dora están interesadas en entrenar con el Capitán América.

—Será un honor—sonrió el rubio.

\---

 

Shuri bajó las escaleras, iba leyendo algunos datos en un panel tridimensional que leía de su muñeca el cual cerró al quedar a espaldas del genio.

Tony devoraba con avidez todos los datos que se iban presentado frente a él en múltiples pantallas.

—¿Cómo va todo eso, Tony?

El castaño se giró a la adolescente y le sonrió, mientras daba un suspiro.

—Pienso que todo estará listo.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? Es  decir a mí me hace feliz, pero es algo muy importante.

—Por eso es que necesito tu ayuda, ven aquí, necesito que me expliques algo de esto, y que llames en un rato a Okoye.

La chica asintió, le daba mucha curiosidad el proceder del genio, pero por esa misma curiosidad y pensando en él y en su hermano, es que no dejaba de ayudarle. Sólo esperaba que todo fuera conforme al plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios críticas todo es bien recibido. Gracias por leer.


	6. Capítulo 6 ¿Bailamos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un momento para conocernos mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que esto debí publicarlo ayer, pero tuve trabajo todo el día, y ya en la noche sólo quería llegar y acostarme. Pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste.

 

Tony había estado encerrado en ese cuarto por un largo tiempo, las únicas veces que había salido, era a los recorridos obligatorios y que demandaba el plan con Shuri. No se sentía estresado, estaba trabajando, había logrado instalar a FRIDAY en los sistemas de Wakanda, y así podía trabajar más libremente, en un ambiente más conocido. Además las dos mujeres habían sido de mucha ayuda. En general todo estaba listo, pero el nerviosismo de Tony lo obligaba a repasar paso por paso lo que ya se había hecho.

—Stark, tiene una cita—escuchó la voz de Okoye, lo que lo hizo girarse, topándose con ésta, y con una chica a su lado, la cual tenía baja estatura, pero llevaba el uniforme de reclutamiento de las Dora Milaje, su cabello aún no estaba completamente rapado, pero si corto, cómo el de un chico.

—¿Una cita?

—Esmeralda le llevará a que tome una ducha y por su traje, el rey lo espera.

Tony pensó en objetar, pero igual sentía que debía relajarse, además sería tonto negar que se moría de ganas por estar cerca del monarca.

—Esmeralda—le sonrió a la chica, y esta le dedicó el gesto de vuelta.

—Por aquí señor Stark.

Tony fue guiado a una habitación privada, dónde pudo tomar una ducha y calzarse un traje justo de su talla y de su estilo, un regalo de su posible prometido. Se sentía emocionado, no pensó que el rey fuera así de detallista.

En cuanto estuvo listo, se acercaron a un elevador.

—Que pase una linda noche—le sonrió Esmeralda.

—¿No subirás? —preguntó ya dentro del elevador.

—Es su cena privada—le dijo ésta, apretando un botón, para que las puertas se cerraran, y el genio subiera, hasta el último piso marcado en los botones.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Tony respiró hondo, cómo un adolescente enamorado que toma un respiro antes de hablar con la persona que le gusta.

El lugar era hermoso, tenía una vista a los parajes de Wakanda que era impresionante, había una mesa lista para cenar. Era una habitación con techo y la mitad de las paredes de cristal. En una esquina había una enorme cama con dosel dorado cubriéndola. Olía fresco, como a flores silvestres y agua de ríos, y en medio de todo esto, vio la espalda de T’challa, contemplando hacía afuera.

—Mañana tienes un gran día, deberías estar practicando tu discurso—acusó Tony al entrar a la habitación.

En ese momento el rey se giró, y Tony pudo admirar lo apuesto que este lucía, con el traje hecho a la medida, y esa aura pacífica de tener todo bajo control, que el inventor sabía, se transformaba entre las sabanas.

—Mañana es un día lleno de trabajo, quería relajarme un poco—declaró con cuidado, dando pequeños pasos hasta estar frente a Tony. —Dijiste, que aunque dijeras que no, querías que nos diéramos una oportunidad. No importa ahora lo que respondas a eso Anthony, quiero esa oportunidad.

Stark respondió apoyando sus manos en el pecho del otro, parándose de puntas para darle un beso superficial, pero muy lento.

—Esto, sí que es toda una escena romántica—pronunció al separarse, alzando sus manos a los lados como señalando todo. —¿Quiere conquistarme su majestad?

—Es el propósito básico—respondió este con una sonrisa—¿Por qué no cenamos primero? —señaló la mesa, a lo que ambos caminaron a ella, tomando asiento.

Tony no puso objeción, los platillos puestos lucían deliciosos, la carne era maravillosa y se deshacía en la boca de forma exquisita, el vino para acompañar era la elección de un experto, aunque lo mejor por supuesto, era la compañía.

Entre bocado y bocado, surgieron temas en los que Tony se sentía muy estimulado. Las cuestiones de política y economía, a veces podían ser aburridas, pero no si eran tratadas con la persona adecuada. Incluso las discusiones fueron parte de su charla, ambos tenían posturas muy firmes en ciertos aspectos, pero no se molestaban, sólo batallaban con ingenio agudo.

Al final T’challa se recargó en su silla, con los brazos cruzados, sintiéndose derrotado, pero con una expresión de satisfacción de haberle dado batalla al genio.

—Creo que serviré el postre, quizá ayude a mi humillación—el rey se puso de pie, y del carrito al lado de la mesa, descubrió un par de copas, llenas de lo que parecía helado, el cual se había mantenido frío, lo puso frente a Tony; era de un color verde, con pequeñas hojitas y pedazos de frutas del mismo color decorando.

—Es como un premio, si es como un premio, tú no puedes comer el tuyo—señaló el castaño cual niño.

—No es un premio, es como un agradecimiento por competir, así que sí puedo comerlo—aseguró T’challa, tomando la primera cucharada ante el ceño fruncido de Tony.

—Sólo lo perdono, porque me gusta como mueves tu lengua al probarlo—dictaminó, comenzando a comer el suyo.

El helado era realmente fresco, daba una sensación parecida a la menta, pero también era dulce. Delicioso en realidad.

—Sirve como digestivo—narró T’challa—y para limpiar el paladar, es de una fruta especial, que solo crece en el lado Norte de Wakanda.

—¿Cómo la última fruta especial que comimos? —sonrió dando una probada aún más grande.

—No tan especial.

—Buuu—se quejó el genio—¿Cuál será mi pretexto para querer quitarte la ropa entonces?

—Por Bast—se rió T’challa—te aseguro que encontraremos uno.

—Eso espero, por que si no, querrá decir que estoy totalmente atraído hacía a ti, y te lo digo, me niego rotundamente a aceptar eso… sobrio—bromeó con una risa. Se sentía realmente bien al lado del rey, éste era divertido. Sí, tenía una aura seria, pero sabía soltarse, era un hombre con muchos matices, pero que sabía, pocas veces los mostraba.

—Creo que tengo una idea, o una razón que nos pueden llevar a eso—el rey se puso de pie, y se acercó a una de las paredes, dónde desde un panel tridimensional, comenzó a sonar una música sexy, algo animada, pero lenta, perfecta para bailar, que T’challa aprovechó con maestría.

Tony se quedó sorprendido al ver al otro moverse de aquella manera.

—Así que el cómo te mueves en la cama, no es simple coincidencia—declaró Tony poniéndose de pie.

—¿Bailamos? —ofreció la pantera, extendiendo su mano.

El genio la tomó, comenzando a seguir la cadencia de la música. Le encantaba, amaba el sonido, y por supuesto amaba bailar, sentir las notas, el ritmo era algo innato en él, y pronto se dio cuenta que también lo era en el soberano de Wakanda.

Separados, o estando realmente pegados, no podían quitarse las manos ni los ojos de encima. De las parejas masculinas que había tenido, eran contados con la mano, y le sobraban dedos, de los que podían moverse en la pista, y el rey de verdad tenía talento.

Fueron varias las canciones, con las que se deslizaron por el piso de la habitación, apenas e intercambiaron algunas palabras, el sentir el momento era mucho más importante.

Cuando las tonadas cambiaron a unas más lentas, dónde el estar abrazados era esencial, y para ambos necesario, sus pies comenzaron a detenerse y sus bocas a acercarse, se empezaron a besar lenta y dulcemente, eso al menos al principio, cuando los besos fueron algo más intensos, ambos buscaron a tientas la cama.

T’challa apartó el dosel, y ambos quedaron tendidos entre las sabanas, besándose largamente. Sin que aquello fuera a más, era sólo el placer de estar en los brazos del otro.

—Que gran talento me había ocultado, su majestad, y no me refiero a lo que tienes entre las piernas—dijo Tony, cuando solo quedaron abrazados. Mirándose a los ojos.

—Me gusta la música, bailar es una gran forma de relajarse y de ser consciente de tu propio cuerpo.

—Oh… yo soy muy consciente de TÚ cuerpo—recalcó jugando entre sus manos, con la solapa de la chaqueta del otro— pero de verdad eres bueno, ¿hay otra cosa que no sepa de ti?

T’challa meditó por un momento, haciendo un par de muecas.

—Me gusta cantar—dijo por fin, y de manera simple.

—¿Cantar? ¿Cantar en la ducha? ¿Ir a karaokes? ¿Cantar en una banda?

—Sólo me gusta cantar, generalmente estando solo. Aunque mi madre me hace cantar para ella algunas veces, a Shuri también le gusta.

A Tony aquello le dio más curiosidad, se separó de sus brazos, sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas a la forma india, mirando fijamente al otro.

—Canta entonces, canta un poco, déjame escucharte. Quizá me voy a casar con un Frank Sinatra o un James Brown.

El rey suspiró y cerró los ojos, pensando en una canción, hasta que esta llegó a su mente.

 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hfJUoY7nSW8&feature=youtu.be

 Empezó a cantar un fragmento, con los ojos algo cerrados, si los abría para ver los ojos de Tony, se sentiría muy nervioso, además siempre lo había pensado, una cosa era lo que tu madre y hermana dijeran, otra la que alguien ajeno opinara.

Al terminar y no escuchar nada, abrió primero un ojo y luego otro, mirando el gesto sorprendido de Tony.

—¿Entonces… canto bien o…?

El genio se lanzó a sus brazos, besándole de una forma apasionada, estrechando su cuerpo con el del rey.

T’challa se confundió por unos milisegundos, hasta responder a aquella intensa muestra de pasión y afectó, apretó la cintura masculina, continuando con los besos que habían suspendido hace un momento.

—La próxima vez, te grabaré para tocarme mientras escucho—dijo pícaro y atrevido, entre los besos.

Ambos querían más del otro, eran conscientes de eso, pero también tenían en mente varias cosas. Que las decisiones y todo lo que ocurriría al siguiente día, debía ser realizado de forma responsable, con la cabeza fría.

Por lo que cuando los besos subían, los dos los detuvieron, calmando sus respiraciones. Tony hizo por ponerse de pie, pero T’challa lo jaló a sus brazos de nuevo.

—Hey, gatito los dos sabemos que mañana es un día…

—…pesado, por eso quiero descansar bien, nunca descanse mejor que cuando tú estabas en mis brazos.

Tony tuvo reconocer, sólo para si mismo, claro está, que a él le había pasado igual, por lo que se sacó la chaqueta y la camisa blanca, se desató el cinturón, viendo como era imitado. Al final, quedó con una sencilla playera sin mangas y ropa interior ajustada y roja, mientras que el rey, quedó usando sólo su bóxer color negro.

A Stark le gustó eso, el olor de la piel de T’challa, y la textura que poseía contra su cuerpo. Permitió que aquel enorme gato le abrazara, cómo si él fuera su juguete favorito. Mientras él, cómo un  gatito más pequeño y remilgoso, se frotó contra su pecho, y descasó su mejilla contra el frescor de la piel del otro.

Para dormir, fuera con quien fuera, Tony siempre reclamaba su espacio personal, en el caso del hombre con él que ahora descansaba, sentía que cualquier espacio que hubiera entre ellos, era poco más que innecesario.

\---

 

Cuando la mañana llegó, el primero en abrir los ojos fue el rey, quien no pudo sentirse más feliz, al tener aún al genio a su lado. No importaba el que Tony usara su brazo como almohada, causando que ya no lo sintiera a esas alturas. La visión de éste; con las pestañas sobre sus mejillas, los labios apetecibles entre la barba castaña, el gesto tan apacible, que pocas veces podías ver en Anthony Edward Stark, robaba de pedacito en pedacito su corazón.

No quería moverse de allí, quería desayunar con Tony en la cama, quería besar su espalda dónde tenía en la marca. Además tenía una fantasía literalmente húmeda, de tomar un baño con el mayor. Pero las obligaciones que tenía para ese día, eran de vital importancia, para su nación, para su familia, e incluso para el mismo Tony.

Con el mayor cuidado que pudo, se levantó, intentando en lo posible no despertarlo.

Tony en realidad se dio cuenta, pero continuó fingiendo dormir, descansar un rato más, así como T’challa tenía sus planes, el tenía los propios.

En cuanto el rey dejó la habitación, el se puso en pie casi de un brinco, cambiando su ropa a toda prisa, llamando a Shuri por el comunicador. Había muchas cosas que hacer, y muy poco tiempo.

 

\---

 

—¿Una noche reveladora hermano? —Shuri preguntó, mientras veía a este arreglarse para la ceremonia.

T’challa estaba algo confundido, bastante en realidad, todo lo que había pasado en los últimos tres días, había sido un giró de 180 grados a su vida. Se suponía que esa mañana se arreglara para su boda con Nakia. Recordaba los meses de preparativos, los días de ceremonia, recordó en ese momento toda su historia al lado de la hermosa espía.

De verdad sentía que la había amado, por un gran tiempo pensó, que ésta era su pareja perfecta, el complemento que necesitaba; Testaruda, bella y sagaz. No supo ni en que momento las cosas cambiaron. Porque, aunque los acontecimientos recientes habían sido las acciones definitivas, la verdad es que de un tiempo para acá, algo entre ellos se fue desvaneciendo.

En su momento claro está, ni siquiera prestó atención a eso, porque estaba demasiado ocupado con…

—Un momento relevador—Le contestó a la princesa, tras un silencio tan largo, que la adolescente estuvo por tronarle los dedos frente al rostro a ver si reaccionaba.

Justo con esa pregunta, justo con la noche anterior, fue que T’challa se dio cuenta, que Bast nunca cometía un error.

Los últimos meses había estado realmente involucrado con los Vengadores, más tiempo de lo usual. Había pasado con Bruce y Tony, horas y horas completas en los laboratorios, en los centros de investigación y en el taller del genio. No comparaba su intelecto del todo, con el de estos dos, pero su trabajo allí era otro, era el estratega y la conciencia, era el conocimiento que va un poco más allá de las matemáticas, y que al mismo tiempo puede compaginar perfectamente con estás.

Había sido debido a una amenaza que había tenido, pero incluso después de eso, algo lo llamaba a estar siempre rondando el taller del genio, y a éste no parecía molestarle.

Recordaba las fotos que le enviaba a su hermana, era uno de los principales pretextos para pasearse por allí. Decirle a Tony, el enorme fan que tenía en Shuri, ahora se daba cuenta que sólo buscaba excusas para estar cerca de Stark. Era algo en su inconsciente, pues hasta esos momentos no lo notó.

Eso combinado con la magnifica noche anterior, con los besos de Tony y con su risa, con la manera en que el genio lo miraba.   Allí estaba todo lo que necesitaba, para saber que las elecciones que había hecho, eran las correctas.

—Shuri, ¿sabes algo del plan que Tony tiene? —le preguntó a la chica, mientras se acomodaba las mangas, sentándose poco después frente a ella.

—Si, lo conozco bastante bien.

—¿Podrías darme una pista?

—Que no importa todo lo que planeamos, si lo de anoche no fue tan bien, cómo se supone que debió haber ido, quizá no se lleve a cabo.

—¿Qué yo lo invitara anoche era parte del plan?

—No, pero fue algo que ayudó bastante—sonrió la princesa, caminando para sentarse al lado del rey de Wakanda. —Lo que puedo decirte es que de verdad le gustas hermano, le gustas mucho, diría que hasta te quiere. Algo sorprendente, teniendo de opción a Thor, ¿es que has visto a ese tipo? Es delicioso y tiene unos músculos…

—¿Thor? —preguntó T’challa con una ceja enarcada.

—Estuvo intentando invitar a salir a Tony, por un tiempo, cuando recién terminó con Jane. Pero Tony nunca aceptó. Sólo Bast sabrá porqué—la cara del rey lo miraba con un “traidora” implícito y divertido—pero por supuesto, era porque él sólo debe ser tuyo hermano—aclaró con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí tú lo dices—T’challa se puso de pie, dispuesto a dejar la habitación. Primero tendría la charla con el consejo, luego sería el comunicado ante los ciudadanos de Wakanda.

 

 

\----

 

 

—¿Te encuentras listo hijo? —Ramonda miraba a su primogénito, pensando que este lucía con una mayor resolución que las anteriores ocasiones, parecía muy seguro de lo que iba a proceder. Eso le gustó, y le gustó pensar que era a causa de Tony Stark, pues era lo que se esperaba de un consorte, que sacara la mejor parte de un rey.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte—le aseguró.

La reina entró a la habitación, hubiera preferido que para ese momento, su hijo tuviera ya una respuesta más estable con respecto a su relación con el hombre extranjero. Pues sabía que la incertidumbre no sentaba bien a los integrantes del consejo. La marca de la pantera daba una seguridad, pero T’challa en una plática, le había dejado claro, que pospondría la comprobación de esto lo más posible, que no permitiría que Tony fuera víctima de ese escrutinio.

El que Stark estuviera a su lado al menos, igual había agrado a la reina, pero por lo que le habían reportado, éste se movía de forma misteriosa por el palacio. Permanecía imposible de  rastrear la mayor parte del tiempo. La última vez que había tenido certeza de su paradero, era anoche con T’challa en la habitación superior, pero por la mañana este había vuelto a esfumarse.

A su hijo le atraían los misterios al parecer.

 

\---

 

T’challa ingresó a la sala del consejo, y al hacerlo, no sólo los contempló a ellos, si no a la enorme cantidad de gente que se podía ver por los altos ventanales, esperando a que el saliera al balcón, y les explicara cual era la razón de que la boda real, para que la ciudad se había preparado tanto, se cancelara.

 

El rey saludó de la forma correcta y procedió a ocupar su trono. Al sentarse, el corazón le martillaba en el pecho, ocupar un lugar así, lejos de lo glamoroso que sonaba, conllevaba enormes responsabilidades.

—Creo que todos saben porque nos encontramos aquí—dijo despacio—sé también, que debido al puesto que tengo frente a ustedes y las responsabilidades que asumí, esto que debería ser un asunto meramente personal, trasciende un poco más, y por ello es qué les debo una resumida explicación sobre lo que ocurre. Como mi madre quizá ya las explicó, mi boda fue cancelada debido a que la marca de la pantera, apareció en uno de mis compañeros miembro de los vengadores, el genio y filántropo Anthony Edward Stark, quien también es uno de los líderes del equipo—hablaba lentamente—sé que mi actitud no fue la correcta, y aunque al final  de todo, fueron los designios de Bast, los que me llevaron a este momento, cometí un error, varios en realidad. Me arrepiento por ello, por haber dañado a Nakia, más no por lo que resultó.

Tomó una pequeña pausa, acomodándose mejor en el trono.

— Hable con Nakia, y ella estuvo de acuerdo en el proceder que tomamos, me disculpe también con su familia y su aldea—señaló al hombre cerca de él, y con quien había hablado con anterioridad. —Comprendo que esto es algo nuevo, que el portador de la marca sea un extranjero, y que es bastante irregular que se manifieste antes del matrimonio. Las cosas son así. Trabajamos sobre los hechos, sobre lo que ocurrió, y pretendo encargarme de poner poco a poco, todo en orden, arreglar los problemas que puedan presentarse sobre el camino. Como un hermano más de Wakanda, les pido disculpas, pero como su Rey también les aclaro, que las decisiones que tome al respecto del Señor Stark, serán incuestionables.

—¿Entonces tomará por esposo a ese hombre? —preguntó una de las mujeres presentes.

—La falta de una relación romántica, previa a lo que ocurrió, me impide darles una respuesta adecuada.

—Pero él tiene la marca—señaló otro de los hombres—en algún momento ocupara el trono con ustedes.

—Las cosas son un poco más complicadas que eso, no podemos obligar a una persona extranjera, que se apegue a nuestras tradiciones y leyes—dijo claramente, no quería que aquello se le fuera de las manos.

—Su alteza, no pienso que sea necesario que despose a ese hombre—pronunció una mujer más—las cosas están cambiando. El pueblo no recibiría bien a alguien traído del exterior como rey, además que la reputación del Señor Stark, lo vuelve impensable para el trono, entiendo su renuencia a aceptarlo como esposo, y le pido considerar darle otro tratamiento a la marca.

—Claro, si es que la marca se encuentra allí—apuntó el hombre que había suplantado a W’kabi, cómo jefe de las tribus fronterizas.

—La marca está allí, la reina, y la princesa dan fiel testimonio de ello, y yo igual, no se requeriría más—declaró poniéndose de pie. Era momento de dar esa reunión por terminada y dirigirse al pueblo.

—En cuanto a la boda, yo hice la propuesta al Señor Stark, deseo desposarlo, pero él no ha aceptado—dijo finalmente. —Tony es la persona que deseo sea mi consorte, más allá de la marca—dejó claro, y en ese momento, las puertas de la sala del consejo se abrieron de par en par, atrayendo la atención de todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, ya saben, todo es bien recibido.


	7. Capítulo 7 Justo en el momento indicado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces las cosas pasan justo en el momento exacto, que tiene que pasar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento el retraso, pero no dejaré de publicar, una vez a la semana, o de ser posible, una vez cada quince días, pero no pasará de eso.

 

En cuanto las puertas se habían abierto, un conjunto de  seis de las Dora Milaje, engalanadas con unos trajes típicos en tonos morados, entraron con lanzas en mano, sosteniéndolas frente a ellas. Al frente del grupo, se encontraba Okoye, y al lado de ella, la princesa Shuri, quienes se apartaron, para dejar pasar a Tony.

El genio lucía esplendido, llevaba un traje propio de la realeza de Wakanda, pero en un tono rojo brillante, con filos dorados en los diseños.

Con seguridad, y siendo seguido por las dos mujeres, caminó entre los del consejo, directo a T’challa, las chicas quedaron a una distancia prudente.

—¿Qué haces Tony?

—Querías un esposo perfecto, y un maravilloso consorte. ¿No es cierto?

—Te quiero a ti—respondió T’challa, sin creerse lo que Tony estaba haciendo.

—Lo mismo, perfecto y maravilloso, son sinónimos de mi persona.

—¿Qué significa esto? —un hombre del consejo, exclamó en el idioma propio de la región.

—El anuncio del compromiso del rey de Wakanda, ante todo el pueblo, cómo es tradición. Además del inicio y petición del período de cortejo, que será cómo dictan las normas y leyes, aprobado y supervisado, por un miembro de la realeza, y una fuerza activa de Wakanda—Tony di una explicación clara, y en el mismo idioma que el hombre manejaba.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a hablar…?—preguntó T’challa sorprendido.

—En los últimos dos días, además de una serie de dialectos—le respondió en voz baja guiñándole un ojo.

—Cómo princesa de Wakanda—proclamó Shuri, firme y con una sonrisa—tomo bajo mi protección a Anthony Edward Stark, hijo de Howard Stark,  y lo propongo ante el rey, cómo su posible consorte.

—Como general de las Dora Milaje, y en su representación. Dictaminamos que el extranjero Anthony Edward Stark, cumple con todo lo necesario, para ser presentado como prometido del rey T’challa, y exigimos que se someta al proceso de cortejo.

—Con esto, y con la aprobación del rey, se presentará a él, como su prometido. Iniciando un período de seis meses, que concluirá con la boda—continuó explicando la princesa, volteando a ver entonces a T’challa, quien estaba sorprendido por toda aquella situación—¿hermano?

T’challa recuperó su compostura, se acomodó al lado de Tony, sintiendo que todos los planes de éste eran más visibles.

—Acepto la propuesta—dijo con voz suave y clara—agradezco a la princesa Shuri y a las Dora Milaje, por su recomendación, asegurándoles que me complace. Por ende—tomó la mano de Tony—les presentó a mi nuevo prometido, Tony Stark.

Había una sonrisa brillante en el castaño, una que indicaba que todo salía y saldría, conforme a lo que estuvo ideando ese par de días.

—Les agradezco por su consideración y espero su aceptación—pronunció con un perfecto acento, mirando al consejo, quienes estaban bastante sorprendidos ante lo ocurrido, pero a quienes no les quedó más, que aceptar la propuesta, aunque algunos lo hicieron entre dientes.

 

Ramonda deseó intervenir, pero su hija le tomó de la mano, sonriendo, asegurándole que todo estaba bajo control.

—¿Esto es lo que estuviste planeando? —le preguntó acercándose a él.

—Parte, estuve haciendo algunas cosas más, re acomodando tu agenda.

—¿Mi agenda?—preguntó

—Vamos a hacer el anuncio, luego tenemos un par de horas, antes de la ceremonia del inicio del cortejo. En ese transcurso podemos hablar, nadie nos interrumpirá, ya que se supone nos deben dejar acordar nuestros votos de inicio.

—Te volviste también un experto en mi cultura—señaló T’challa, con cierta admiración mientras avanzaba.

—Con algo de ayuda, sí, lo necesitaba. En un principio la idea era otra pero… ya te lo contaré—guardó silencio cuando llegaron a la orilla del balcón. T’challa activó el amplificador de voz puesto en su ropa, y saludó al pueblo, que esperaba expectante, las noticias y explicaciones.

—Libre, amado y respetado pueblo de Wakanda—comenzó el soberano—sé que ha habido cierta incertidumbre los últimos días. Lamento con mucho dolor informarle, que los rumores son ciertos. Mi boda ha sido suspendida, por motivos, que no tiene razón exponer— los murmullos que llegaban a ser ensordecedores, le decían que cómo sospechó, habría  descontento—pero que se irán comprendiendo mejor, con el anuncio de buenas noticas—T’challa tomó la mano de Tony, el cual se la apretó ligeramente en señal de apoyo—hoy por la tarde, dará inicio el ritual de cortejo, para considerar a un posible consorte, recomendado por las Dora Milaje, y por la princesa Shuri, les presento a Anthony Edward, hijo de Howard—presentó, y hubo un silencio expectante—el cual porta…

—Un gran deseo, de lograr ser la persona, que haga feliz a su rey, y que sirva a su pueblo con sabiduría—le interrumpió Tony, silenciando el micrófono del otro, al tiempo que el suyo se activaba—sé que soy un extranjero, pero les aseguro que esto se llevara a cabo, respetando cada una de sus leyes y tradiciones, que de manera humilde, admirado enormemente—sonrió encantador, mientras su posible prometido, le miraba interrogante, preguntándose porque lo había interrumpido.

\---

 

—¿Por qué no me dejaste decir lo de la marca? —T’challa se vio libre de interrogar, una vez que estuvieron a solas.

—La presentación fue un éxito, con una aprobación estadística, según el análisis  de gesticulación y motriz de FRIDAY—respondió Tony—No era necesario, no es algo que se deba saber aún públicamente.

—¿Aún?—repitió T’challa—Anthony, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Los días ausente, la ropa, la presentación, la solicitud del cortejo.

Tony se sentó en uno de los sofás de la moderna y elegante sala privada en la que estaban.

—Al principio, busqué la manera de revertir la marca. Alguna manera de que no fuera necesario el matrimonio. Lo único cercano que encontré fue del primer hombre en él que apareció la marca, tu pueblo aún no era lo que es ahora, y el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo no era bien visto, el rey se casó con otra chica, y el hombre de la marca, se convirtió en guardia personal del rey. Aunque por las cartas guardadas en los archivos secretos de Wakanda, ellos mantenían una relación muy apasionada—Tony suspiró.

—La marca es irreversible.

—Es algo estadístico, la marca funciona, en más de un sentido. Después de descubrir eso, analicé todos los escenarios—se puso de pie, y caminó a la mesa, haciendo al chasquear los dedos, que aparecieran varias proyecciones de escenarios con sus estadísticas, que sabía que el otro comprendería.

T’challa se paseó alrededor admirando con cuidado cada uno de los planes que presentó Tony.

—Elegiste este—señaló uno en particular.

Stark se paró a su lado, manteniendo las manos tras la espalda.

—La tradición del cortejo, es muy poco usada ahora. Mucho tiempo, cuando en realidad los matrimonios ya no son arreglados. Además de exponer al candidato a un escrutinio social, pues requiere que se presente en múltiples eventos públicos, para demostrar que está a la altura de la corona.

—Y elegiste ese—repitió T’challa—te dije que lo que menos quería era exponerte de…

—Seis meses para conocernos, varios países, muchas reuniones. Sabremos si esto va a funcionar o no. Me pareció una buena idea, coordinamos nuestras agendas, servirá para saber qué tan bien lo llevamos juntos.

—Si querías tiempo de prueba, pudiste simplemente rechazar el compromiso, saldríamos  cómo una pareja normal y así…

—Tendría tiempo y un montón de pretextos, para no estar junto a ti—le interrumpió con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa—no soy bueno en eso de las relaciones estables. Lo arruino, más cuando algo vale mucho la pena. Esto lo vale, tú lo vales, y asusta, asusta demasiado. Porque es horrible perder a personas que amas. Es más sencillo alejarte, tomar distancias, y oficialmente, o bueno no tanto, yo soy un cobarde que siempre toma distancia. Estoy siendo muy cobarde de mis propios impulsos justo ahora.

—No es por cobardía Tony—T´challa tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con las de él—ni es egoísmo, cómo quieres hacerte creer. Piensas en todos, piensas que la persona a la que ames va a terminar lastimada. Debes dejarnos tomar nuestras propias decisiones, a todos los que estamos a tu alrededor. Aprecio lo que hiciste, pero no te quiero así, presionado por las tradiciones. —lo miró directo a los ojos— Si tiendes a huir, voy a perseguirte…—Afirmó con una sonrisa, que hizo que el corazón de Tony palpitara fuerte en su pecho.

—Escribes todas esas frases, las catalogas en un banco de recuerdos, para decirlas en el momento adecuado. ¿No es cierto?

T’challa emitió una pequeña risa, antes de tomar el rostro del billonario, acercarlo al suyo y darle un beso muy lento, cargado de un sentimiento de seguridad y confort.

—Aún así creo, que el compromiso es lo mejor—dijo Tony al separarse—no pensaremos en ello, pero no hay porque cancelarlo. Además estuve dos días memorizando el cómo presentarlo adecuadamente, leyendo un montón de libros. Aprendí cada cursi historia de amor tras otra, para que la ceremonia de más tarde sea perfecta y no voy a dejar que la arruines—amenazó apretando entre sus manos el traje del otro, deslizando sus dedos entre el tejido plateado que lo adornaba, lo que hizo que el rey se fijara en la propia ropa de su prometido.

—Déjame verte—pidió de repente, alejándose un poco, empezando a dar vueltas alrededor de Tony. Tomándose después de todas las emociones, el tiempo de admirar cómo el castaño llevaba puesto una vestimenta muy parecida a la suya, cómo acentuaba su figura masculina de los hombros, y que por la parte trasera, se elevaba un poco, por el magnífico trasero que este poseía, además los colores daban un tono dorado a la piel. —¡Maldición! —exclamó abrazándole por atrás, besando su cuello y tras su oído—Eres tan atractivo.

—Lo dices casi cómo una queja—pronunció Tony recargando su peso en el otro.

—Lo es—aceptó apretando un poco más la cintura de su pareja—no me había dado cuenta, hasta ahora, que me dan muchos celos, saber que hay más personas que van a verte, que te vieron así.

Tony se rio divertido, girando entre sus brazos, sus manos sostuvieron el rostro de T’challa, sus dedos delinearon las mejillas del otro.

—El mundo ha visto mucho más de mí, mucho… mucho más—le aclaró algo más serio—he estado con muchas personas eso es algo que…

—Que yo sé—asintió T’challa pegando sus frentes—el pasado, nos enseña mucho de nosotros, pero aferrarnos a él, es lo peor que podemos hacer. Verlo como algo que dictamina nuestro presente, y no cómo algo que puede ayudar a mejorar nuestro futuro, es un error.

—Cuando hablas de esa forma tan coherente y sabía, sólo puedo pensar en ponerme de rodillas y usar mi boca de tal forma que no puedas hilar una sola oración.

T’challa abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, él quería… quería hacer las cosas bien con Tony, ese era su propósito, lo era hasta hace unos segundos. Porque ahora lo que hizo, fue atraer al genio, amasar su trasero y besarlo hasta que esté se quedara sin aire en los pulmones.

El dueño de Industrias Stark se dejó hacer sin problemas, recibió la lengua en su boca con una hambre y sed ansiosas. Enterró sus manos en el corto cabello ajeno, se dejó alzar por las piernas y ser colocado contra la pared.

Los labios de T’challa empezaron a llenar el cuello ajeno de mordidas. No podía evitar ser tan territorial e invasivo, su cuerpo demandaba dejar su huella por toda la piel de su amante. Además, los gemidos que Tony profería, tampoco ayudaban mucho. La temperatura empezó a subir en sus cuerpos y la tela empezaba a parecerles la barrera más molesta que hubieran sentido.

—Les aseguro, que esos no pueden ser sus votos preliminares.

Los movimientos se pararon en seco, Tony suspiró cerrando los ojos, después de ver a la reina Ramonda, dentro de la habitación.

T’challa le bajó lentamente, y con mucho cuidado y cariño, arregló la ropa de su prometido. Antes de girarse y encarar a la mujer.

—Madre…

—Parece una declaración muy intensa y apasionada, pero poco admisible—sonrió divertida la reina, tomando asiento, dejando que la pareja hiciera lo propio en el sofá frente a ella.

—Lo lamento mucho su alteza—se disculpó Tony—lamento que nos haya encontrad en esa situación.

—Oh descuida… cuando recién me comprometí con el padre de T’challa, tampoco nos podíamos quitar las manos de encima. Era un hombre con mucha… energía extra.

—¡Mamá! ¡No! ¡Por favor!—se quejó T’challa, haciendo una cara de desagrado, mientras Tony y la mujer reían—Es información innecesaria.

—Tus padres se amaban hijo, es importante que lo sepas, aún ahora sigo amando a tu padre—pronunció Ramonda con ternura. —Estoy al tanto, que todo está listo para la ceremonia de hoy—cambió el tema, posando su mirada en Tony.

—Todo está en orden, Shuri y Okoye fueron de gran ayuda. Todo está de acuerdo a como las tradiciones dictan. Desde las flores, hasta las niñas vestidas de blanco.

—Y todo lo organizaste tú.

—Con ayuda cómo ya mencioné—sonrió el castaño.

—Lo sabía, nunca me equivoco, la preocupación y amor que muestras hacía mi hijo, es tan evidente, está tan a la vista. Que quizá tú aún no la descubres, pero te estás dejando guiar por tu corazón, que es lo importante.

—No lo sé, muchos han dicho que no tengo corazón.

—Existen muchos tesoros en el mar, nadie los ha visto, por eso muchos creen que no existen. Pero allí está, para quien tiene el valor de buscarlos.

—Ramonda, tengo que saber esto, ¿Lo ponía a leer novelas cursis de niño? Memorizar los diálogos de los protagonistas para saber cómo lucir cómo un príncipe azul, justo en el momento preciso.

—Mi hijo es un príncipe.

—Todas las madres dicen eso—soltó y los otros dos rieron.

—Me gusta decirte las cosas así, creo que les pones más atención—manifestó T’challa.

—¿Crees que no te pongo atención todo el tiempo?

—Divagas Tony, divagas mucho.

—No divago, tengo atención selectiva.

—Muy selectiva—recalcó.

—Pero contigo no, siempre te pongo atención.

—¿Qué?

—Contigo no lo hago—aceptó el genio—escuchó siempre tus opiniones de manera atenta. Digas como lo digas, además tu voz me gusta. Tienes una voz que es… placentero escuchar, y si a veces parece que no te escucho, es que estoy pensando en lo mucho que me gusta escuchar tu voz. ¿Contento?

—Pienso que tienen aún mucho de que hablar, quería darles un par de consejos para los votos, pero creo que lo tienen cubierto—la mujer se puso de pie, y de la misma manera sigilosa y elegante que había entrado, les dejó de nuevo a solas.

—Pensé que iba a ser más difícil—confesó el rey.

—¿Difícil? ¿Qué?

—Hacer que te fijaras en mí—T’challa se acomodó en el sofá, apoyando su brazo en el respaldo, para quedar de frente al otro. —Tony, eres increíble, pienso que a veces ni siquiera te das cuenta de ello. Desde que todo esto de la marca pasó, y tuve el tiempo de procesar todo, lo que buscaba era el modo de enamorarte, de llamar tu atención. Quiero buscar la manera de hacerte feliz, de que sepas, que conmigo encontraras todo lo que no necesitas, porque eres un hombre completo, pero que te hará muy feliz. Quiero de manera egoísta, que estés loco por mí, por eso deseaba tiempo. Tiempo para dedicarnos a nosotros, a conocernos más allá. Quiero llevarte a cenar y bailar, pero no sólo eso, quiero dejarte llevar el control, porque sé que lo necesitas, que me invites a los lugares que te gustan, que nos divirtamos como acostumbras. Quiero que sepas que puedo estar en tu vida, y tú en la mía.

—Esto de la marca… hace que nos sincronizamos—sonrió  pasándose una mano por el cabello—es lo que quiero. Saber que esto va a funcionar—entrelazó su mano con la del otro, tras unos momentos. —Vamos hacer que funcione, ¿no? Puedo sentirlo.

—Puedo sentirlo también—constató inclinándose a frotar su mejilla con la del genio, dándose dulces besos. Pasando un tiempo así.

Tony nunca descubriría a ciencia cierta, que tenían los brazos de T’challa, que le causaban esa sensación de que todo estaría bien.

 

\---

 

—¡Vas a casarte! Vas a casarte… a casarte…—Virginia Pepper Potts, se movía nerviosa de un lado a otro, mientras Happy se mantenía mirando por la ventana el sitio dónde se encontraban. —Vas a casarte.

—Pepper, creo que aclaraste ese punto para todos—se burló Tony, estando relajado, sirviéndose un poco de Whiskey. Para la ceremonia de compromiso, necesitaba a su familia cerca. Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, ellos eran su familia más cercana. Además de los vengadores.

—Rhodey, ¿y tú… tú lo dejaste?

—Cómo si Stark pidiera permiso—se defendió el soldado.

—Está es la última… la última vez que te permito ir a una ceremonia de boda solo Tony—regañó la mujer—prometiste que esto no pasaría… de nuevo.

—Te prometí no seducir a ninguna novia de nuevo, esta vez fue al novio. Prometeré a ambos para la siguiente ocasión.

—No es momento de jugar—la rubia se acercó a él—Tony ¿estás seguro? ¿No lo estás haciendo por uno de tus planes o para… para salvar a alguien, vas a casarte porque quieres, cierto? —la mujer realmente estaba preocupada, en su mirada se podía adivinar el cariño y protección que expedía hacía quien había sido su jefe y amigo, por años.

—Lo estoy—dejó el vaso de Whiskey de lado, y tomó sus manos—Es algo extraño, no puedo decir aún que lo amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, pero me consume Pepper. Es como cuando descubrí el sexo, y supe que ya no podría vivir sin él, exactamente la misma cosa.

—Eres el único, que puede poner eso así—sonrió la mujer, tomando con sus manos el rostro del genio para besarle amorosamente una mejilla y luego abrazarlo. —Tony sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Esto es lo mejor, te lo prometo. Además sólo es el compromiso Pepper. La boda será después de seis meses de cortejo, y aún tarda bastante tiempo en prepararse.

—Bien, claro, claro… hay tiempo de que ambos piensen las cosas, eso es bueno, es bueno.

—Es maravilloso tener siempre, alguien que se preocupe todo lo que yo no me preocupo.

—Ese es mi trabajo Tony, no hay de que—le sonrió Happy, llegando a poner una mano en el hombro de Virginia. —Confiemos un poco más en Tony.

—¿Qué no lo hacemos siempre? —Rhodey abrazo a Tony por los hombros.

El genio se sintió mucho mejor, mejor de saber que su familia estaba allí, y siempre lo estaría, que si se llegaba a equivocar con lo que estaba haciendo, aún los tendría a ellos. Aunque deseaba fervientemente no equivocarse.

 

\---

 

La ceremonia de compromiso era nocturna, Tony se encontraba en el balcón de su propia habitación, con el traje que usaría. Contemplaba las estrellas, y todo la basta ciudad tecnológica. No podía negar que estaba nervioso, y si estaba nervioso en ese momento, no quería pensar en cuando fuera la boda.

Porque sí, aún ni siquiera daba inicio el período de cortejo, y había algo en él, que le decía que la boda se llevaría a cabo.

—Te estaba esperando, sabía que vendrías un poco antes—pronunció Tony, al sentir cierta presencia a sus espaldas. —No pudiste esperar por verme—se giró sorprendiéndose enormemente al ver quien se encontraba allí.

—La verdad es que no, no podía esperar—la hermosa voz del hechicero supremo, golpeó los tímpanos de Tony, y terminó de destrozar sus sentidos, cuando este se acercó, inundándole con su aroma, viéndole con esos ojos profundos, de los que el genio se perdía en su enigmático color.

—Stephen—alcanzó a pronunciar, antes que el hechicero le atrajera a él, probando su boca en una caricia que ambos se habían prodigado en intensas y variadas ocasiones.

Las manos de Tony se aferraron al traje de gala que Strange llevaba, pues no portaba sus ropas usuales. La sorpresa fue tal, que no pudo reaccionar, y mucho menos notar, que al hombre que de verdad esperaba, entraba a la habitación, y contemplaba esa escena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


	8. Capítulo 8 Mi futuro, mío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El comienzo de algo, de problemas a superar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intentaré actualizar una vez por semana, aunque no sea propiamente los sábados. Para así no tener que hacerles esperar dos semanas para el capítulo.

El beso fue dulce y apasionado, de esos que se dan los amantes al reencuentro, o al menos así lo sintió Tony contra sus labios, más no pudo responderlo, ya no…

Se separó, apartando su rostro lentamente, empujando su pecho.

Stephen se reconoció sorprendido por la acción, más sus ojos captaron a alguien, que por modales, le hizo olvidarse por el momento de lo que ocurría.

—T’challa—saludó despacio, pasando al lado de Tony, y el castaño se giró sumamente sorprendido, aquel momento le iba a dar un infarto por sí solo. —Felicidades por tu compromiso y tú próxima boda—dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

La pareja habló a la vez.

—Por tu boda, felicidades—repitió el hechicero, sin entender el desconcierto de los otros dos.

—Esto es tan incómodo, muy incómodo—murmuró Tony.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—los puños de T’challa se encontraban apretados, y al notar eso, el genio caminó a ponerse entre ellos.

—Yo lo invité—dijo con las manos en alto, frente a su prometido—ya lo recordé, yo lo invité.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Stephen—sé que cualquier extranjero, debe pedir permiso y anunciarse antes de entrar a Wakanda, y más aún al palacio—se pronunció Strange—pero no he estado en este universo en las últimas semanas, ni siquiera en esta realidad. Recordé que Tony me pidió ser su acompañante a tu boda, y decidí venir cuanto antes esperando que no fuera muy tarde.

—Así es, ¿ves? El hombre estaba perdido en quién sabe dónde, no sabe nada.

—Le pediste que fuera tu pareja en mi boda—T’challa miraba con ojos oscuros a Tony, su coraje y celos eran palpables. —¿Tienen una relación?

—Sí la tenemos.

—No la tenemos.

Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo los involucrados.

—No es algo oficial—reconoció Strange—es más bien una relación abierta.

—Sí, es una relación abierta, tenemos una relación muy abierta. Teníamos, me corrijo, teníamos—habló rápido el genio.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí?—el hechicero podía comprender la molestia del rey, con lo celoso que este era con la privacidad de su pueblo. Pero no entendía realmente a que se debía la actitud de Tony.

—Tony es mi prometido—recalcó T’challa con fuerza, dando un paso y tomando al genio de la cintura.

—Estos últimos días han sido… caóticos— aclaró Stark moviendo sus manos, sin saber cómo explicar aquello.

La relación con Stephen era más bien itinerante, ambos habían tenido aventuras y relaciones, pero mantenían cierta cercanía, amistad y sexo sin compromisos, noches de copas, eran buenos amigos, compatibles en la cama. Sólo eso, por ello es que no había recordado que le había pedido fuera su pareja para la boda.

—¿Prometido?—era claro, que eso era algo que nunca esperó.

—Sí, una cosa llevó a la otra, T’challa canceló su compromiso con Nakia, la boda, todo… y esta noche es nuestra ceremonia de inicio de cortejo.

Strange enarcó una ceja.

—Siendo así, supongo que les debo una disculpa, más allá de entrar sin permiso.

—Eso es lo que espero—T’challa alzó el rostro, en esa pose que recordaba a todos, que era un rey.

El par de hombres parecían medirse con la mirada, analizarse con cierta superioridad, cada uno desde su pedestal y posición. Tony quería que se lo tragara la tierra, o que se decidieran por hacer las paces con un trío, cualquiera de las dos eran buenas opciones para él.

—Pero aunque quizá deba, no siento las ganas de disculparme—dijo el hechicero—si has besado a Tony, sabes que nadie se disculpa por eso.

—No es lo que deberías decir ahora—se quejó Tony. Aquello estaba mal, muy mal.

—Besaste a mi prometido.

—No sabía que lo era, además es tu prometido, no tu esposo, las cosas siempre pueden cambiar.

—No, las cosas no pueden cambiar ni van a hacerlo—intervino Tony empujando de nuevo a Stephen por el pecho de manera amable—amigo, será mejor que te vayas, ahora.

—Déjalo que se quede, resolveremos  esto de alguna forma—T’challa dejó encerrado a Tony entre ambos, amenazando al ex cirujano con la mirada.

—Dígame que idea tiene en mente su alteza. Para resolver el problema—soltó Stephen con descaro.

—Nadie va a resolver nada, porque yo lo estoy resolviendo ahora. Stephen se va, y tú T’challa te vas a calmar para que podamos hablar. Si  alguno llega a hacer una idiotez, o a intentar pelear por mí, como si fuera un estúpida princesa en una torre, a los dos les voy a recordar porque soy el líder de los vengadores. No me voy a detener, por lo mucho que me gusten sus lindos rostros. ¿Quedó claro? Stephen, ahora… por favor.

El hechicero, pareció calmarse, no le agradaba la idea de dejar las cosas así, no le gustaba perder a Tony de este modo tan repentino. Cierto que no eran pareja, pero eran “algo”, cómo fuera ese no parecía el momento para aclararlo.

Un portal se abrió a sus espaldas, y el caminó hacía atrás hasta desaparecer.

—¿Su rostro te parece lindo? —preguntó T’challa cuando el otro se fue.

—¿Enserio? ¿Eso es lo primero que vas a decir? —se quejó Tony.

—¡Te estaba besando! —exclamó señalando con su mano, el sitio dónde Strange había desaparecido.

—Pero yo no lo estaba besando a él. Escucha, lo mío con Strange terminó, ahora él lo sabe. Aunque en realidad nunca inició, sólo... fue algo de amigos.

—¿Amigos? —T’challa repitió con ironía caminando hasta el interior de la habitación, pues seguían en el balcón.

—Sí, amigos—confirmó siguiéndole.

—Amigos que te besan.

—Teníamos sexo de vez en cuando, si es eso lo que quieres saber—aceptó Tony, viendo cómo la mano de T’challa aventaba con fuerza una mesilla, haciendo que esta quedara hecha pedazos contra la pared. —He tenido sexo con muchas personas, y apuesto a que tú tampoco eres un santo.

—Sí, lo sé… lo sé, pero no todas esas personas me desafían, ni se aparecen en tu habitación para besarte.

—Eso fue incorrecto, lo acepto—Tony ni siquiera se inmutó por la furia del otro. T’challa era controlado, demasiado, esa sensación de sentir que era él quien lo volvía irracional, le daba un delicado sabor de orgullo y ego en la boca. —pero él me besó, yo no le respondí—había caminado hasta estar frente a él, rodeando su cintura con los brazos, pegándose a su cuerpo.

 A T’challa sentir el calor de Tony le calmaba, le abrazó con fuerza y se hundió en su cuello.

— No quiero ser posesivo, una pareja que no te respeta o confía en ti—dijo suave—pero quería golpearlo. Tony eres mío, te siento así.

—Me siento así—correspondió, despegándose un poco, sólo para sentir la boca demandante de T’challa contra la suya. Fue una caricia distinta a las demás, algo más ruda, más salvaje, Tony se aferraba a la espalda del monarca, respondía con ganas, arrugando la tela entre sus manos.

 Se sentía tan correcto e incorrecto a la vez, no debían seguir con aquello, debían continuar con la ceremonia. Pero de pronto Tony estaba sobre una mesa, y sus propias manos abrían los botones del traje de su pareja, mientras su propia ropa era arrancada de su cuerpo. Se mordían los labios, y luego volvían a besarse.

Las prendas se deslizaron al suelo, dejándolos en ropa interior. Tony curvó su cuerpo, pues el rey movió sus labios de lugar, para poder alabar todo la magnífica piel de su prometido con ellos. Era fácil notar, que el hambre que sentía de Stark, no había sido sólo la fruta, era más bien algo dormido, que despertó en aquel momento.

Pronto T’challa estaba de rodillas, lamiendo y mordiendo el interior de los muslos del genio, dando lamidas, chupando ligeramente sobre el ajustado bóxer, dónde la erección de Tony se adivinaba perfectamente.

Aunque la pantera pronto se hartó de esa última capa de tela, que le impedía tener completamente desnudo al ser que adoraba. La arrancó con tal fuerza que sacó un gemido hondo al castaño. Besó su bajo abdomen con cariño, sintiendo las manos de Tony en su corto cabello, en su nuca.

 

Tony tenía una visión encantadora y sensual, de aquel hombre entre sus piernas. Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda morena, haciéndolo suspirar y cerrar los ojos, por la humedad de una boca dándole atención, y por la musculosa espalda que podía arañar, mientras recibía una felación que lo estaba llevando a la locura.

T’challa se apartó del miembro de Tony, poniéndose de pie, dedicándose ahora a masturbarle, mientras le veía a los ojos. El placer plasmado en el cuerpo de su prometido era el mejor de los afrodisiacos, pero Tony no era precisamente sumiso.

El genio jaló el rostro para poder besarle de forma salvaje, bajando de la mesa, para que entre besos se movieran esta vez hasta la cama, dónde hizo a T’challa caer de espaldas, con él encima, deslizando sus manos, hasta alcanzar el poderoso miembro de su pareja.

El tamaño, a percepción de Tony, siempre era una cosa que no siempre iba ligada al placer, la habilidad era lo esencial, pero la verdad es que el tamaño y grosor de su prometido le hacían delirar solo de tenerlo entre sus manos, además que sabía de sobra, que éste podía usar muy bien toda aquella longitud.

A Tony le fascinó sentir las manos ajenas en su trasero, éstas eran enormes, de dedos largos, que estrujaban sus músculos cómo si fueran masa para moldear, primero suaves y sensuales, luego fuertes y toscas, una mezcla única que lo hacía gemir entre besos.

Sabiendo lo que quería sentir, dejó un momento a T’challa en la cama, y éste disfrutó enormemente de la vista que era Tony Stark paseándose desnudo por una habitación. El genio revolvió uno de sus cajones, sacando un pequeño bote de lubricante, que fue a entregar al otro.

La primera noche juntos,  no lo habían necesitado, la fruta había vuelto el cuerpo de Tony húmedo y dispuesto, pero ahora si quería que “todo eso” entrara en él, en definitiva lo necesitarían.

Volvió a cernirse sobre su prometido, mordiéndole el cuello y los hombros, mientras sentía los dedos húmedos y llenos de lubricante prepararle. Le mostró sin inhibiciones, todo el placer que le daba al jugar en interior, y se masturbó para él, con una sonrisa brillante, de quien es consciente de lo mucho que es deseado.

 

T’challa estaba al borde, su control era mínimo, deseaba tomar al otro cuanto antes, pero en lugar de eso, se vio aún sometido contra la cama, tampoco tenía quejas al respecto, dejaría al genio jugar en comienzo.

Retiró sus manos, viendo cómo ahora las del genio eran las llenas de lubricante, que fueron a abrazar su erección, para dejarla cubierta del líquido con olor exótico. Después de eso, no pasó mucho tiempo, para tener al maravilloso y sensual Iron Man, cabalgándole con verdadera entrega.

El rey disfrutaba teniendo la libertad de pasearse por el cuerpo del otro, de apretar los muslos fuertes, dejando las marcas de sus manos, de masturbarle con tal lentitud, que hacía que las caderas de Tony se agitaran con desespero. Sus dedos apretaron los pezones del genio, cómo una especie de castigo que le hizo afilar la mirada y jadear ahogado.

Ante la dulce boca abierta, el Wakandiano no dudó en llevar su dedo pulgar a delinear los labios, sintiendo la barba de este contra su palma, mientras su falange era ahora chupada por el castaño de una manera más que sensual.

 

Tony disfrutaba llevando el control, rebotando en las caderas de su amante, siendo tocado con adoración y deseo, disfrutaba ver en los ojos ajenos, el reflejo de su amor y pasión. No había más, salvo la unión de sus cuerpos, el movimiento en su interior, duro y caliente, la sensación de ser poseído por T’challa, era lo más cercano al cielo.

Aunque a él le gustaba el juego, sabía que no se quedaría sin “castigo”, que era su culpa, haber enardecido los celos y posesividad de su futuro consorte. Por lo que no se sorprendió, cuando fue girado y puesto contra la cama; su cabello fue jalado ligeramente y su cuello mordido, su interior fue nuevamente llenado, el punto de placer comenzó a ser golpeado una y otra vez sin tregua. Su pobre mano apenas coordinaba el cómo masturbarse, pues todo su sistema nervioso comenzó a colapsar, a quemarse, con sensaciones electrizantes.

—T’challa, T’challa…así, oh mi…dios, se siente tan bien—palabras empañadas de placer, era lo único que el prodigioso cerebro de Tony, podía emitir en ese momento.

La danza de sus cuerpos era tan ruda, era la necesidad primaria de tener  sus cuerpos unidos.

T’challa disfrutaba observando el cuerpo inundado de deseo, contorsionándose a sus caricias, sometiéndose a sus manos. Sus testículos y su pelvis chocaban de una manera hipnotizante contra los glúteos redondos y perfectos, dándole una imagen que le enloquecía, pero requería más.

Volvió a cambiar al genio de posición, abrió sus piernas al tenerlo de frente, lo masturbó, moviéndose esta vez lento en su interior.

—Eres mío—casi le rugió.

Tony expandió los ojos sólo con esa oración, le observó, con las manos arrugando las sabanas, y su cuerpo deseoso de la fuerza y rapidez previamente mostrada.

—Tienes que saberlo, que eres mío—T’challa apretó la base de su miembro y él sollozó, cerrando los ojos. —Tienes que decirlo, tienes que saberlo…

—Soy tuyo—confirmó a modo de súplica—soy tuyo, por favor… por favor te necesito—pidió sin inhibiciones. No le gustaba entregarse de ese modo, incluso en el sexo cuidaba decir nada muy comprometedor, nada definitivo, ni promesas de amor. Pero a ese hombre… sólo de ver a los ojos a T’challa, sabía que no había lugar para esconder sus sentimientos.

Su recompensa fue entregada, y empezaron a moverse de nuevo.

T’challa se inclinó para que Tony pudiera abrazarle, rasguñarle la espalda y morderle los hombros, descargar en ella, todo lo que le hacía con el movimiento de sus caderas. Aceleró de igual manera el movimiento de su mano, en la erección de Stark, y no tardó mucho en sentir cómo el cuerpo debajo suyo temblaba y se estremecía con el orgasmo, humedeciendo de semen los abdómenes y pecho de ambos, estrechando sus paredes.

Tony soltó un grito ahogado, bastante ronco, por lo intenso que fue y cómo fue envuelto. Pero se dio cuenta que allí no terminaba. T’challa continuó arremetiendo contra él, con quizá más vigor que antes.

—Te deseo Tony, quiero poseerte por completo, por entero… tu alma, tu corazón—decía a su oído, con una voz, que Tony pensaba tendría un segundo orgasmo sólo de sentir sus tímpanos atacados por aquello que era  básicamente sexo auditivo.

Sintió una última embestida más fuerte, y luego se abandonó a la sensación de estar realmente lleno, sentía que se desbordaba, que sus entrañas se llenaban. Si no fuera hombre, después de aquello correría a hacerse una prueba de embarazo.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, aún agitado por lo ocurrido, cuando sus labios fueron víctimas de besos dulces, sus cuerpos no se habían separado aún, y no querían hacerlo. El rey frotó su nariz de forma melosa contra la del genio, lo cual causó que este riera, y le tomara del rostro para volver a besarle dulce, transmitiendo en ese momento y de esa manera lo que aún no podían poner en palabras.

Se separaron despacio, y Tony supo que necesitaría una ducha antes de ir a la ceremonia, apestaba a sexo, y además…

—Estoy escurriendo de semen real—pronunció al incorporarse ambos, Tony sólo pudo sentarse, las piernas le temblaban un poco.

—Hay que darnos un baño—asintió T’challa, viendo la ropa ceremonial regada por el departamento. Mandando un mensaje a la única persona que conocía y no les juzgaba por los arranques que tenían, para que les trajera un repuesto, sin levantar sospechas.

—Me parece una buena idea, cuando pueda pararme—se quejó Tony, con su vista clavada en el miembro ahora dormido de T’challa.—No entiendo cómo no me dejas sin caminar con esa cosa.

—¿Ahora vas  a quejarte?—se burló un poco el rey, acercándose para cargarle cómo princesa, sólo por ese momento.

—No me quejo, es una pregunta sensata, un día terminaré en silla de ruedas cómo en “¿Y dónde están las rubias?” ¿Conoces esa película? —preguntó mientras le llevaba en brazos.

—Creo que a Shuri le gusta, no estoy seguro de haberla vista—respondió, dejándole delicadamente a la orilla de la enorme tina que poseía el lujoso baño, abriendo las llaves que permitió que se llenara al instante, para luego echar un par de sales, que servían para relajar los músculos.

T’challa entró primero a la tina y luego jaló con cuidado a Tony, para que se sentara entre sus piernas, comenzando a darle un masaje con el jabón y con una esponja realmente suave, que el genio amó.

Pronto tenía cerrado los ojos, y dejaba que el otro le lavara  a conciencia sin poner quejas.

—Según tus palabras—empezó a hablar delicadamente el rey—puedo suponer  a manera de hipótesis, que soy tu amante con mayor… tamaño—intentó hablar recatadamente recibiendo una carcajada en respuesta.

—Ni siquiera el siempre recto y sabio rey, se salva de la testosterona y de querer  medir tamaños—acusó girando un poco—en realidad creo que el tamaño no importa. Debiste ver cómo hice gritar a muchas mujeres, aunque tengo un par de centímetros menos que tú. Pero…si quieres saberlo, sí, eres el más grande—sonrió besándole—y de hecho eres el mejor.

—¿Lo soy?

—No te vayas a poner modesto ahora, además supongo que es algo del destino y Bast, ¿no? La marca viene acompañada de los orgasmos más gloriosos.

—No sé si sea por la marca, pero sin duda lo son—asintió el rey, besando su cuello, delineando entonces la marca en su espalda. A veces lo olvidaba, olvidaba que todo había empezado con ella, porque ahora no tenía relevancia, sentía que lo de él y Tony, estaba un poco lejos de eso.

—De haberlo sabido antes, nos hubiéramos divertido más en esas misiones.

—De haberlo sabido antes, nos hubiéramos casado muchos años atrás—respondió, a lo que Tony se quedó callado un momento.

—¿Crees eso?

—Más bien te lo habría propuesto mucho antes. Está en ti el aceptar.

Tony sonrió y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que ahora el otro lavara su cabello con manos gentiles.

—Quizá… hubiera aceptado. Pero estabas encerrada en tu fortaleza princesa.

—Entonces debiste venir en tu corcel a rescatarme, ¿Qué no va el cuento así?

—Y te hubiera despertado con un poco de sexo oral en lugar de un beso—bromeó riendo, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo y una pequeña mordida en su mejilla.

Esos momentos se sentían tan íntimos, tan suyos. Además de ser tan naturales, Tony pensó lo diferente que hubiera sido su vida, de tener algo así antes.

Salieron del baño y se secaron mutuamente, aunque cuidaron las manos, una caricia más, y no lograrían sacarlos de esa habitación. En el exterior, la ropa tirada en el suelo había desaparecido, la mesa que había tirado T’challa había sido limpiada, y estaba el cambio de ambos sobre la cama, y con una pequeña nota electrónica que abrieron, dejando ver el rostro de la princesa.

“—Retrasaré esto todo lo que pueda, así que dejen de hacerme sobrinos, y traigan sus traseros a la ceremonia… bueno, si es que el de mi cuñado no está muy dañado.”

El mensaje finalizó con una risa de la chica.

Se vistieron mutuamente y T’challa tuvo la idea de hacer eso el día de la boda, de ignorar un poco las tradiciones y que ambos se preparan juntos para el gran día. Era cursi a veces, y lo sabía, esperaba que Tony no se aburriera de eso.

El primero en dejar la habitación fue T’challa, pues su entrada al sitio era antes, y sería raro que llegaran juntos.

Después de un rato salió Tony, siendo escoltado por un par de soldados pertenecientes a las Dora Milaje.

La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en las montañas selváticas, frente a un árbol enorme, que brillaba en medio de la noche, en un tono azulado. Afectado por el metal precioso del lugar seguramente. Todas las tribus estaban presentes, o al menos los representantes de éstas.

Una mujer ya mayor, que vivía en esa zona, y que de igual manera oficiaba los matrimonios, serían quien dirigiría la ceremonia del compromiso.

Tony y T’challa ocuparon su lugar, en un sitio especial. Acompañando a la princesa y a la reina, se encontraban los vengadores presentes en el país, así como Pepper y Happy.

La mujer empezó con la oración que indicaba el comienzo de un ciclo, y colocó un lazo hecho con las enredaderas del árbol alrededor de ellos, indicando con esto, que su amor echaría raíces tan perdurables cómo las de éste, durante el tiempo de cortejo.

Tony ponía todo su respeto y atención al rito. No era algo normal en él, pero de verdad deseaba que todo saliera bien.

Se miraban a los ojos, sonreían y pronunciaban sus votos.

Había un aura rara entre ellos, que todos podían percibir, más no explicar. Los más allegados podían notar, que nunca les habían visto esas sonrisas antes. Era un gesto pequeño bailando en los labios de ambos. Una promesa de felicidad.

T’challa besó primero la mano de Tony, luego éste hizo lo mismo, sellando así la promesa de estar juntos por los siguientes seis meses. De mostrar en el mundo, lo que ambos ya tenían en sus corazones.

Era el momento de inicio de la prueba, de saber si podrían mantener esa relación, hasta llegar a la boda.

Tony estaba seguro.

T’challa estaba seguro.

Estaban listos para afrontar todo lo que venía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, ya saben, todo es bien recibido.


	9. Capítulo 9 Juntos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juntos, los problemas no parecen tan grandes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, pero fueron finales, estuve trabajando en mi documento de tesis, la graduación ya viene, ustedes entienden. Pero, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, y volveremos ya, a las actualizaciones semanales.

 

Había una sonrisa en su rostro, una de contenida felicidad mientras tenía los brazos cruzados. Tenía los ojos azules acuosos, y aunque su postura era la de la elegante Pepper Potts de siempre, se notaba que estaba conteniendo una gran cantidad de sentimientos.

—No puedo creer que vayas a casarte—soltó por fin, llevándose una mano a la boca.

—Aún no es la boda Pepper—sé rió Tony, quien miraba a su alrededor, la que era su habitación en su mansión en Estados Unidos. Había vuelto, para hacer las maletas, esa noche en Nueva York, él y T’challa hacían su primera aparición cómo prometidos, en un banquete ofrecido por el presidente del país, cómo preludio de una reunión que se llevaría en la Sede de las Naciones Unidas.  La prensa aún no estaba enterada del compromiso, causaría un gran revuelo estaba seguro. Nada que Tony no hubiera enfrentado antes.

—Lo sé, pero estás prometido. Ya la estamos planeando.

—Corrección, tú, Shuri y la reina lo planean. Yo sólo me como al novio—pronunció con un guiño de ojo.

Después de la ceremonia, T’challa y él habían compartido habitación durante su último fin de semana, y lo que hacían no era precisamente dormir. Durante el día, el rey lo paseaba mostrándole muchas de las cosas que existían en Wakanda, sus tradiciones, le presentó ante las diferentes tribus, comió y convivió con ellas. Mostrando una diplomacia y educación de la que sabía Pepper y quizá su madre, estarían orgullosas. Pero en realidad lo que lo llevaba a comportarse así, era el mismo soberano del país.

Tony nunca se había sentido de esa forma, protegido y libre a la vez. T’challa le daba opciones, le comentaba actividades, pero siempre lo dejaba elegir que hacer. Reía ante sus ocurrencias, y los soportaba a él y Shuri en los laboratorios, sentado leyendo documentos, poniendo a veces poca atención a ellos, porque a palabras de Shuri; “Se perdía embobado” al verle.

El multimillonario lo sentía, a veces los ojos oscuros paseándose por su figura, eso le divertía, disfrutaba tentarle con sus movimientos. Otras ocasiones la mirada de T’challa le ponía nervioso, le sonrojaba, porque sus ojos estaban dispuestos en su rostro, y sonreía cuando lo veía sonreír a él, y su rostro parecía brillar al ver a Tony bromear con su hermanita, jugando en las instalaciones de ingeniera de Wakanda, cómo un par de chiquillos.

Eran una pareja recién prometida y enamorada en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Incluso, aunque Tony nunca lo admitiría, porque no sería Tony Stark si lo hiciera. Había tenido cierta nostalgia y añoranza al momento de separarse. Se habían comido en la entrada al Jet, abrazándose con fuerza, grabándose la sensación de estar uno junto al otro. Eso aunque sólo iban a estar separados, por menos de tres días.

Esos tres días habían pasado, y esa noche T’challa pasaría por él, para ir hacía la gala de Nueva York, sus maletas serían llevadas al Jet y después de la fiesta él y el rey lo abordarían, para dirigirse a Reino Unido, luego a Rusia, posteriormente a Alemania, luego a Dubai, y seguía la lista, tenían un itinerario, diseñado para compaginar arreglos de Tony sobre la empresa, supervisión de sus centros de investigación, y reuniones diplomáticas por parte de T’challa.

La rubia y eficiente asistente, se sentía nerviosa por ello, de que su jefe, amigo y prácticamente hermano, pudiera cumplir con todo al pie de la letra. Sin entrar en pánico por el compromiso, sin huir, o dejarse llevar por sus impulsos de “divertirse” al cambiar las cosas.

Sin embargo, el buen presentimiento y el ver que Tony de verdad quería estar con T’challa, le tranquilizaba.

La rubia revisaba la agenda en la sala, cuando escuchó la puerta, y VIERNES, le avisó el ingreso del rey, junto con su escolta.

Se puso de pie, acercándose para recibir con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo a T’challa, saludando también de manera educada, al par de mujeres que le acompañaban. Un par de bellezas despampanantes en vestidos de noche, pero con mirada de advertencia.

—Tony está por bajar—le aclaró después de los saludos—¿cómo te sientes?—preguntó llevándolo del brazo, a ocupar el sillón a su lado. —¿Nervioso?

—¿Debería de estarlo?—preguntó T’challa con su voz calma.

—Es su primera aparición pública, la prensa hará tantas preguntas—decía repasando la lista de medios y periodistas que estarían presentes en la alfombra roja, y los que habían conseguido permiso de entrada a la gala.

—Creo que la que está nerviosa es usted, Señorita Potts.

—Pepper, llámame Pepper, o Virginia—dijo está con una sonrisa—y sí, sí lo estoy, tú no… —lo miró a los ojos—no… tú si conoces a Tony—se corrigió lo que iba a decir—debes saber lo que me preocupa.

—En realidad lo sé—asintió, repasándose los labios con la lengua lentamente. Hipnotizando a Pepper, haciéndole pensar que su amigo de verdad tenía mucha suerte—pero no te preocupes, yo estaré con él, estaré a su lado.

—¿E…e estar a su lado?—repitió con duda.

—Los periodistas van a hablar, van a decir cosas que no deben. No puedo prohibirles sus expresiones, son las leyes. Ni puedo evitar que quieran dañar a Tony. Tampoco puedo taparle los oídos, ni impedir que escuche, no es un niño, eso lo ofendería. Pero puedo estar a su lado, tomando su mano, asegurándole que nunca enfrentara eso sólo.

—Ya entiendo porque acepto casarse—dijo Pepper con los ojos grandes cómo los de un gato que ve algo que les gusta. T’challa era ese hombre ideal, que te hacen creer de niña que existe, luego el mundo real te despierta de esa burbuja. Porque los hombres no son así… excepto claro, él que estaba frente a ella. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, Tony iba a ser tan feliz, y ella lo sería al verlos.

—Espero que esa razón sea porque se está enamorando de mí.

—¿Quién no lo estaría? —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Está coqueteando con mi prometido, señorita Potts?

La voz de Tony les hizo girar a ambos hacía las escaleras. T’challa se puso enseguida de pie, y sus ojos reflejaban el verdadero brillo, de alguien que ve la persona que lo hará feliz, el resto de su vida.

—Tony, se les va a hacer tarde—regañó la rubia.

—Ahora estás cambiando el tema, yo hago eso, no tú—acusó Tony, sintiendo entonces que su mano era tomada. Sus ojos se colocaron contra los de la pantera, y ya no los pudo despegar de allí.

—En tres días, estás más atractivo de lo que recordaba, o quizá mi memoria no logre hacer justicia a tu belleza—dijo éste, sacando una pequeña risa en el genio.

—Siempre tan cursi, su alteza.

—Sólo un poco—Sonrió, inclinándose a dejar un beso tierno en sus labios, mientras Pepper parecía arrojar corazones tras ellos. La escena era perfecta, y aunque ésta sabía que aún faltaban muchos problemas que enfrentar, ahora sus nervios se habían esfumado al verlos.

—Entonces, ¿listo para irnos? Chicas, hola—les guiñó un ojo a las mujeres, que dejaron su actitud seria, para sonreír. Durante su tiempo, bajo la protección de las Dora en Wakanda, Tony había forjado una buena relación con todas ellas.

—Antes, hay algo que me gustaría charlar contigo, ¿Me permites? —pidió  T’challa  indicando con una mano hacía afuera—mi chofer entrará a subir las maletas. —indicó, volviéndose luego hacía Pepper— Señorita Potts, ¿podemos permitimos un tiempo, verdad?

—El piloto de Tony está acostumbrando a que llegue dos horas después de lo acordado— asintió la mujer.

—Ya te vi, ya te atrapó—la acusó el multi millonario, avanzando con su prometido hacía las afueras de la mansión, dónde se encontraba una enorme piscina, y más allá una playa, dónde la brisa salada soplaba fresca sobre ellos.  —¿Estás preocupado? —fue lo primero que pronunció al salir.

T’challa llevaba las manos tras la espalda, y enarcó una ceja ante esa  pregunta, que había sido de cierta manera también hecha por la rubia.

—Preocupado—repitió viéndole fijo, sabiendo que Tony iba a explicarle el porqué de su duda.

—Soy yo, y no tengo la mejor reputación en relaciones, si he mejorado en muchas cosas en los  últimos años. Que los vengadores se hayan vuelto más estables me ayudó, pero mi imagen con respecto a eso… Los periodistas siempre van a disfrutar decir cosas negativas de mí, porque eso vende. Y tú tienes que conservar tu imagen, quizá quieres que hagamos primero una conferencia de prensa, y presentarnos hoy cómo ami… ¿Qué… que haces?—preguntó totalmente confuso, cuando éste hincó una rodilla en el suelo.

—Ésta es una tradición de tu gente—dijo T’challa, sacando una cajita, abriéndola y mostrando un anillo para hombre, de verdad hermoso, y brillante. Estaba hecho de Vibranium, Tony pudo observar eso. —Sé que se usa una cena, o algún sitio especial, con cosas… románticas. Pero quise hacerlo ahora, así de improviso, porque tú haces especial cada uno de mis momentos.

—T’challa…

—Nunca te preocupas, ni te importa lo que los medios dicen, pero lo estás haciendo por mí, ahora. Tony, gracias.

Al genio se le quedaron por un momento atoradas las palabras en las gargantas, aquello era algo totalmente inesperado. Ellos ya estaban comprometidos, no había necesidad de aquello, y sin embargo. Él otro lo había hecho así, esa noche, horas antes de presentarse al mundo.

—¿Qué se supone que deba de decir? ¿Acepto? ¿Tú madre necesita más confirmación de que no voy a huir? —se sentía estúpido por sus preguntas y bromas, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Acepto estará bien—el rey tomó su mano, y le colocó el anillo lentamente, poniéndose en pie por fin.

—Acepto—sonrió Tony, y en ese momento fue tomado entre los brazos del otro, sus bocas se comieron a besos lentos y pausados. —Si seguimos así—empezó contra los labios ajenos, sin dejar los pequeños besos—subiremos arriba, y nos perderemos la gala… quizá nos perderíamos del mundo al menos dos días.

—No suena tan mal si es contigo. Pero… quiero ir de a esa fiesta.

—¿De verdad? Son políticos aburridos, y fotógrafos malvados.

—Es el sitio perfecto, para que todos se den cuenta que te quiero—besó la mano dónde estaba el anillo.

—¿Pese a lo que digan de mí?

—La opinión de personas que no te conocen, Tony—pegó su frente a la del genio—vamos a esa fiesta, para que acabe y podamos ir al hotel.

—Ahora tienes un buen argumento—el genio le tomó el rostro y le besó apasionado. Sus miedos se desvanecían lentamente al lado del rey.

 

\----

 

Fue complicado, pero las Dora Milaje aceptaron ir en otro auto diferente al de su rey, ya que los deportivos de Tony sólo contaban con espacio de dos personas. El genio nunca se había sentido tan bien conduciendo uno, y de seguro nunca volvería a conducir uno igual, si no tenía a aquel apuesto hombre al lado.

La alfombra roja brillaba de luces de flashes, y de celebridades de la política y los medios de comunicación. Había una excesiva seguridad, de hecho estaba seguro que Rhodey debería estar por algún lugar paseándose, a petición del presidente. Era agradable saber que tendría una cara amigable entre la multitud, después de que la bomba explotara.

En cuanto el lujoso auto arribó, los ojos pararon en él, igual los lentes de las cámaras. Era una facultad adquirida con los años, esa de robarse la atención. Y esa noche Tony lo iba a hacer, con más orgullo y una sonrisa más grande que nunca.

Cuando se abrió la puerta del copiloto, por parte de los encargados del estacionamiento, no fue una modelo, o un famoso actor quien descendió. Era el rey de Wakanda, T’challa, hijo de T’chaka, tan elegante, sobrio, y atrayente cómo en cada una de sus apariciones.

Seguido de eso, emergió Tony Stark, brillante en su smoking negro. Las suposiciones iniciaron en la cabeza de todos; ¿Por qué aquellos hombres habían llegado juntos?

En cuanto la mano de T’challa se posó en la baja espalda de Tony, y empezaron a caminar realmente juntos. Las dudas pasaron a ser preguntas de periodistas amontonados, que ni siquiera se alcanzaban a distinguir, y que fueron apartados por miradas no muy amigables de las guardaespaldas del rey.

El genio sólo saludaba y sonreía, a su lado la pantera hacía lo mismo. Acercándose cómo pareja a intercambiar palabras con  distintos mandatarios, que se sorprendían por la relación más que evidente. Pero por educación, guardaban sus comentarios o preguntas, limitándose a hablar del evento en sí, y la causa de llevarse a cabo.

En cierto momento, el multimillonario dejó de lado a su prometido, pues éste empezó a intercambiar opiniones con el más que aburrido primer ministro inglés, sobre su pronta visita al país.

Allí, fue sorprendido por uno de los insectos molestos que rodeaban  a Tony, de esos que a veces deseaba erradicar de una sola vez; Christine Everhart.

—Siempre encuentra una manera de resaltar, Señor Stark.

—Siempre encuentra una manera de ingresar a dónde no pertenece. ¿A quien tuvo que…”cubrir” esta vez para lograrlo, Señorita Everhart? —respondió, pues notó que la chica estaba allí, no simplemente cómo periodista, sino cómo invitada. 

—Parece más interesante, quien lo cubre a usted ahora—jugó con las palabras—el rey de una nación que apenas se está integrando al mundo, pero que demuestra ser superior en muchos sentidos. Un fantástico nuevo juguete.

—Esto no es lo que crees—le contestó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Un nuevo juguete brillante en la vida de Tony Stark… o será acaso que eres el juguete esta vez.

—Le recomiendo señorita, que cuide sus palabras—la voz de T’challa sonó a espaldas de ambos, y la sola mirada del rey, hizo retroceder un paso a la reportera de chismes. —El señor Stark es…

—Un juguete muy celoso—le interrumpió Tony, interrumpiendo la declaración, acercándose a su pareja, abrazándole por la cintura, ante la mirada interrogativa que ambos le dirigían. —No tendrás la exclusiva—declaró llamando con su mano a uno de los reporteros jóvenes tras la cerca de seguridad, indicándole que podía pasar a través de los que la cuidaban.

Cuando logró acercarse, Tony se inclinó a su oído, los ojos de Christine se abrieron enormemente, notando el anillo en su mano, pero antes de que pudiera hacer una llamada, su mano fue detenida por una de las Dora Milaje.

El joven reportero pareció mirar atontado a la pareja, por la noticia que había recibido, hizo una llamada, susurrando aquello. Después de eso, T’challa  posó para una foto, junto a su prometido, que levantaba orgulloso la mano con el anillo.

La foto fue enviada al editor de un periódico pequeño, que enseguida publicó en internet, todos los detalles dados por el genio. Los celulares de todos los reporteros presentes comenzaron a sonar. Todos con el mensaje de conseguir más información sobre la futura unión.

Pero para entonces Tony y T’challa se habían deslizado dentro del centro de reuniones.

Christine se había quedado de pie, en medio de la alfombra, y el reportero joven, había desaparecido entre la multitud.

—¿Qué te pareció la manera de comunicarlo?—le preguntó, tomando dos copas, para entregarle una al rey.

—Fue muy tú estilo—contestó, tomando la bebida ofrecida e indicándole con una mirada al par de guardaespaldas, que avanzaran por la sala, para que ellos pudieran respirar más libremente.

—Esa chica es…

—Alguien con quien dormiste y no terminó bien.

—Iba a decir odiosa, pero eso también—hizo una mueca de lado—pese a eso, creo que las cosas salieron casi bien.

—¿Casi? ¿Qué no te agradó? —le preguntó curioso, de saber cual era la molestia del genio ante su primer recorrido ante el público.

—Me haces ver muy pequeño, vi algunas fotos en pantallas de celulares, y te ves mucho más alto que yo. No pensé que nuestras diferencias de alturas se notaran tanto. Es decir, no soy bajo—señaló viendo reír a su prometido. —esto no es gracioso, tenemos que arreglarlo—se quejó, siendo sostenido de la cintura y recibiendo un lento beso.

 

—Esto es su culpa—ambos se giraron, rompiendo la caricia—y ustedes cómo si fuera su luna de miel.

Frente a ellos se encontraba la princesa Shuri, en un elegante vestido, y cruzada de brazos.

—Shuri, ¿Qué te parece Nueva York?

—Magnificas tiendas, y más cosas divertidas de las que pude pensar. Excepto por esa reportera rubia que casi me salta encima hace cinco minutos. Asumo que es por la noticia que está en la red—dijo levantando su dispositivo de comunicación. —Que anillo, por cierto.

—Lo sé, y lo siento—se disculpó Tony—Pero tengo un regalo para… compensarlo, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—¿Un regalo? —repitieron ambos hermanos a la vez, con un gesto característico en el rostro.

—Sí, está llegando justo ahora…

—¿Señor Stark, está seguro que éste traje me queda bien? —un incómodo Peter Parker apareció, jalando el moño de su traje.

—Te queda perfecto, niño, mejor saluda. A T’challa ya lo conoces, han trabajado juntos.

—¿Tú trabajas con los Vengadores?—preguntó la chica.

—Y ella, es la princesa Shuri

—¡Princesa! —exclamó el castaño, que aún con 20 años, y cinco años cómo Spiderman en los vengadores, seguía sorprendiéndose de lo que ocurría. Había escuchado de la princesa Shuri, incluso la había visto en fotos, pero nunca la había conocido—es un placer su… majestad, alteza, ¿Cómo debo llamarte? —preguntó confuso.

—Shuri—sonrió ella de manera brillante. Pensando que no importaba que tuvieran la misma edad, encontraba al otro adorable. —Sólo Shuri.

—Shuri—repitió sonriendo.

—Y tú eres Peter Parker, ¿Cierto? Necesito un guía por la ciudad—proclamó enganchado su brazo al del adolescente. Éste miró a T’challa con miedo, pero el rey sólo sonrió divertido. —¿Por qué no dejamos a los prometidos solos, y me hablas de los lugares que puedo visitar?

—¿Pro… prometidos?—miró a Tony y  T’challa—Oh… oh… wow… wow ¿ustedes?—lo señaló—Pero entonces ¿y el señor Strange?—Tony negó con las manos—Oh, ¿no debí mencionarlo? ¿El no lo sabía? No debí preguntar nada de esto, quizá deba callarme, creo que debo callarme.

Shuri enarcó una ceja, sin entender a qué se refería, más al ver el gesto molesto de su hermano, supo que lo mejor era apartar al chico de allí.

—¿El niño sabía lo de Strange?—preguntó, una vez los adolescentes se marcharon.

—Es cercano a Stephen—tuvo que aceptar Tony—se llevan bien, bueno más bien él lo admira. Por eso estaba al tanto. ¿No te vas a molestar ahora por eso?

—No—negó T’challa—no, por supuesto que no. Son los celos que invalidan un poco el control de mi pensamiento. Lo siento.

—Sigamos con la fiesta, vamos a beber, y aún espero la promesa del hotel—dijo jalándole por las solapas del traje.

La pareja nueva era el centro de atención, incluso aquella charla había captado la atención de las personas a su alrededor, aunque ninguno estaba suficientemente cerca para escuchar, gracias al perímetro establecido por las mujeres guerreras. Eran magnificas en el arte de mantener a su rey, y a su futuro consorte protegidos en los mejores momentos.

 

Normalmente el castaño estaría anclado en la barra, coqueteando de una manera poco bien vista, ahora se movía en la pista, cómo una princesa de Disney, bailando con su príncipe azul, rey en éste caso. Sólo faltaban animales que hablaran, aunque estaba Rocket, con él que se mantenía en contacto de vez en cuando, así que las cosas podían variar.

Los viajes iniciarían pronto, y las cosas iban bien hasta el momento, esperaba que todo se mantuvieran así. Había un camino de seis meses hasta la boda, y muchas cosas que enfrentar aún.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido.


	10. Miel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El comienzo a veces si es fácil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, pues lamento mucho todo lo que he tardado, atravesé un par de cosas, que me hizo estar en hiatus! Pero aquí vamos de nuevo! Lo siento de verdad por hacerles esperar, les agradezco leerme y sus mensajes.

Las cosas iban mucho mejor de lo que las expectativas de Tony auguraban, la verdad era que dichas expectativas lograron ser superadas con creces. Las juntas, las reuniones, las fiestas, todo al lado de T’challa era maravilloso, Tony no le llamaría perfecto, porque lo perfecto tendía a ser aburrido algunas veces, y su relación era de todo, menos aburrida. 

Viajaban a distintas partes del mundo, algunas veces chocaban el comportamiento que debían tener. Ciertamente su futuro esposo tenía una diplomacia que superaba la suya. Él no tenía mucho interés por escuchar a ciertas personas, T’challa en cambio ponía mucha atención, le agradara o no el emisor del mensaje. 

Pese a los pequeños problemas, una discusión aquí, otra allá. Un regaño y una risa, porque T’challa no lograba decidir, si cuando Tony volteaba los ojos, se sentía más molesto o con ganas de reír. Casi siempre  le ganaba la risa, y las ganas de besarlo. 

En esos momentos, Tony se encontraba desparramado en un sofá, de una lujosa suite en Dubái. Sostenía un vaso del mejor whiskey en la mano, y cerraba los ojos dándole pequeños tragos. Las reuniones con un grupo de jeques temprano, más la demostración ecuestre dónde derrotó a un príncipe árabe, le dejó desfallecido. Más que eso, quería guardar energía para sus actividades nocturnas, montar los pura sangre a todo galope era una gran experiencia, pero Tony tenía su propio  _semental negro_ , al que no se cansaba de cabalgar. 

Por esa razón, y con la intención de trabajar en un nuevo diseño para su armadura a distancia, declinó la invitación a la cena de T’challa con unos empresarios mineros. Pensó que su pareja se opondría, pero nada más lejos de la realidad: 

_—Me gustaría que tomaras esa_ _decisión_ _más seguido, Tony. No descansas mucho, y no_ _quiero_ _que enfermes, intenta relajarte está noche. Aunque sé que es casi pedirte un imposible._

Las dulces palabras se presentaron acompañadas de una sonrisa, un beso dulce en su frente, y uno más apasionado en sus labios, una pequeña muestra de lo que obtendría en la noche. 

Tony aún podía saborear ese beso en sus labios, la caricia que lograba que se tambaleara más que el vaso de alcohol en su mano. 

Quizá el recuerdo de éste, era lo que lograba también que mirara su maleta con recelo. Podría desplegar su pequeño mini taller allí, para verificar todo lo que se estaba trabajando en Estados Unidos en ese momento. El problema es que prometió descansar, aunque sea un poco, por lo que,  aunque le picaban las puntas de los dedos, y en su mente rondaban mejoras que debían de ser agregadas, decidió descansar y dejar sus músculos laxos un poco más. 

Una noche tranquila, no le haría mal. 

La cosa estaba, en que siempre era lo mismo. Cada vez que podía permitirse tomar una decisión mínimamente saludable, aparecía algo, que lograba que sus planes tuvieran que ser modificados, a veces mínimamente, otros drásticamente. 

Su trago se estaba acabando, y se debatía mentalmente, cuando escuchó cierto sonido muy particular, pero que sin duda reconocía, pudiendo observar cómo su vaso era llenado de nueva cuenta, con hielos nuevos agitándose dentro. 

—No deberías estar aquí—Tony habló, poniendose de pie, aún con el vaso en la mano, para girarse y toparse con Stephen Strange, sentado en uno de los sofás de la habitación, tenía el rostro apoyado en su mano, mientras le miraba como si se encontrara decepcionado.

—Tú no deberías estar aquí—respondió con una sonrisa cansada. 

—Es de verdad Strange, no quiero problemas con... mi prometido—saboreó el título, y le encantó como sonaba de su viva voz. 

—Lo sé, lo sé de verdad, sólo estoy aquí para disculparme contigo—manifestó poniéndose de pie, con la capa agitándose a sus espaldas. —Creo que malinterpreté todo. Cuando me invitaste a la boda, creí que era una manera de rescatar lo que tuvimos.  Ahora me doy cuenta que nunca debimos si quiera hacer el estúpido arreglo de “una relación abierta”. 

—Fue una mala excusa para el sexo—aceptó Tony, con un pequeño gesto en la boca, sacando una risa en el hechicero.

Stephen Strange y Tony Stark tuvieron una relación formal, poco pública, que nunca dio resultados. Que nunca logró pisar la tierra, porque, aunque quisieran aferrarse a la idea, no eran el uno para el otro. Stephen era quien mejor lo sabía, la falta de equilibrio entre ellos, era el origen de la mayoría de los problemas.  Transformarlo en una relación abierta les otorgó algo de paz, cuando en realidad ambos eran conscientes que lo mejor era dar por terminado aquello, pero eran tercos en sus decisiones, les gustaba aferrarse a lo que les dañaba, y tenían problemas para lidiar con el cuidado ajeno. 

—Lo que vine a decirte, es que espero que seas feliz—finalizó con un suspiro y las manos tras su espalda. 

—Eso regularmente se dice en la boda—le hizo notar Tony, buscando la mirada del otro. La mirada de Stephen era de esas cosas por las que terminó en sus brazos. Ahora sólo quería observarla, para pensar que tuvieron buenos momentos, y no solo esa amarga despedida y recuento de daños. 

—No creo poder ir a tú boda. No sin intentar oponerme. 

—Si me dices justo ahora, la frase prohibida, voy a golpearte—amenazó Tony.

—No es eso, no es que …  _lo sienta_ —dio un paso más frente al genio—pero que fue lo que dijiste una vez. Nos aferramos el uno al otro, somos tercos porque sabemos que no encontraremos a otra persona que comprenda...

—… Lo dañados que estamos—completó Tony.

—Parece que tú encontraste a alguien para superar tus heridas, pero yo aún las tengo, y me dejaste solo en la batalla, Señor Stark—arrastró su nombre con cariño, con una sonrisa y el comienzo de una despedida.

—Nunca fue mi intención. Sabes que no fue precisamente planeado.

—No pretendo que te disculpes, Stark. Sólo quiero que sepas que estaré fuera un tiempo.

—¿Fuera? 

—En asuntos para proteger tu realidad, idiota. 

Tony sonrió, permaneció quieto un momento y se acercó rodeando al otro con sus brazos, permitiendo que le estrechara de forma cariñosa. 

—En otra realidad, quizá esto habría funcionado—Susurró Tony, alejándose de él, viendo a Strange a hacer una mueca.

—Quizá... en una—Stephen le soltó, dando un paso atrás—Dale mis saludos a T’challa.

—Estará feliz de saber de ti—el sarcasmo alegre hizo sonreír a Stephen. 

El hechicero abrió un portal, pero antes de atravesarlo, se giró a Tony. 

—Una cosa más, ¿le dijiste algo sobre lo que ocurrió al chico? 

Tony frunció el ceño. 

—Sabe que terminamos, que estoy con T’challa. ¿Por qué?

—No lo he podido sacar del santuario. 

—Creí que así era normalmente. Sinceramente me hace feliz que centre su atención en ti, eres mejor maestro que yo. 

—Eso nadie lo pondría en duda. Pero no sé quién lo está aconsejando. Me llevó mi comida favorita, insiste en que si quiero “hablar”. ¿No le dijiste que me cuidara, o sí? Stark, vamos dime que no lo hiciste. 

Tony levantó las manos, cómo si empujara la culpa fuera de él.

—No le dije nada, la última vez que lo ví, fue hace poco más de un mes. De hecho lo dejé con una chica bastante lista, bella y enérgica, creí que ocuparía su tiempo. 

—Shuri, la hermana de T’challa, me contó que están trabajando juntos en algo. La... la mencionó—pronunció haciendo un gesto con las manos. 

—Fuera de eso, no sé nada. Lo juro—declaró poniendo una mano en su corazón. 

Stephen asintió y sólo entonces se desvaneció en el portal, esta vez ni siquiera hubo una palabra de despedida. La mente del hechicero pareció perderse en otras preocupaciones. 

\---

Strange volvió de la charla con Tony a su hogar, se sentía un poco más relajado después de aquello. Durante el mes y medio sin ver a su ex pareja, pudo meditar que sus acciones o mejor dicho sus palabras, no fueron las más correctas.  Lo suyo con Iron man terminó incluso antes de que empezara, su relación de amigos con buen sexo, era solo eso, amigos con buen sexo.

Ambos eran conscientes de que no existía un amor romántico de por medio, no por eso fue malo, y sabía que por ello, le debía a Tony una disculpa. Aunque luego recordaría reclamarle por no haberle avisado de su compromiso, eso le pudo ayudar a su comportamiento. 

La capa se desprendió de sus hombros, siguiendo su caminar hasta una de las salas de descanso, en dónde de vez en cuando se relajaba leyendo. Lo que le dijo a Tony era parte verdad y parte mentira. Tenía asuntos que resolver, pero no eran de extrema necesidad, sólo decidió aprovechar la oportunidad, para alejarse un tiempo. Sumergirse en las enseñanzas de un viejo maestro, recién resucitado en Kamar Taj, podría ser ese distractor que necesitaba.

Sus ojos se cerraban, al tiempo que le daban pequeños sorbos al delicioso té, hasta que no pudo más que dar un respiro profundo, sintiendo una presencia en su casa, que desde unos días a la fecha, se volvió parte de su entorno natural.

—Te he dicho que toques la puerta.

—Él me abrió—Peter Parker señaló a la capa que daba vueltas  a su alrededor. 

Strange volteó a ver a su capa, que se quedó quieta y avanzó hasta ponerse en los hombros del hechicero, cómo si pidiera una disculpa. 

—Traje la cena, Wong dijo que no estaría aquí, pero que quizá tú sí. 

—¿Cuándo hablaste con Wong? —Strange comenzaba a pensar que todas las personas que conocía, conspiraban en su contra. 

—Hoy en la mañana, cuando pasé de camino a la universidad. 

Strange ya ni se molestó en preguntar, porque decidió pasar a su hogar camino a la universidad. 

—Cenemos entonces—cedió sin fuerzas, suspirando con una sonrisa, al ver como se iluminó el rostro del menor. 

\-----

 

Normalmente las reuniones diplomáticas le parecían aburridas, cansadas, sabía que eran necesarias, por esa razón es que ponía tanto empeño en ellas. Su nación lo necesitaba, los lazos que evitaron por tanto tiempo, tomarían mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en forzar. Eran básicamente siglos de separación. La economía y la política, era un proceso lento, más cuando el mundo tendía a ser frágil y atacado constamente. 

Masajeó sus propios hombres y cuello en el elevador, esperaba que Tony si hubiera descansado cómo le indicó. 

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, una sonrisa enorme se instaló en su boca, se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y en silencio se dedicó a contemplar la imagen que deseaba poder ver por siempre, cada vez que fuera hora de dormir.

Tony estaba en la cama, descansaba apenas vestido con un ligero bóxer, no dormía, más bien dormitaba, leía algunos documentos. Una de sus manos descansaba tras su nuca, y la otra intervenía en los cálculos que tenía delante, y que se iban deslizando frente a él, cómo una proyección holográfica.

—¿Estarás parado allí mucho tiempo? —Tony desapareció lo que estaba leyendo y volteó a verlo con un gesto coqueto, sonriendo al verlo acercarse a él y trepar a la cama por su cuerpo, sus manos acariciaron la nuca morena, al sentir la boca de T’challa repartiendo pequeños besos por su abdomen y pecho. —¿Cómo fue la reunión?

—Bien, bien dentro de lo esperado—respondió alzando su rostro para verle a los ojos—¿Lograste descansar un poco?

—Un poco... relativamente, es decir, me lo propuse, juro con mi corazón averiado que me lo propuse—empezó a decir sacando una pequeña risa en el rey, que ahora besaba su cuello, arrastrando sus labios hasta los hombros, dónde igual dejaba pequeños besos. —Sólo que hubo algo... que se salió un poco de mi control.

—Algo que se sale del control de Tony Stark— se burló dulce mordiéndole el hombro, comenzando a quitarse el saco y la camisa. 

—Alguien, mejor dicho alguien... —pronunció, queriendo callarse cuando la parte superior del cuerpo de su prometido quedó al descubierto, ese abdomen era la mejor barra de chocolate... la prefería incluso sobre las donas. Eso era decir mucho. 

—¿Alguien? ¿Algo malo pasó … los vengadores?—T’challa detuvo sus movimientos y la boca de Tony salivó y se decepcionó, al ver que la hebilla del cinturón de los pantalones de vestir aún estaba puesta. 

—No, no realmente. Pero si te digo, debes de prometerme que no te vas a poner la camisa. 

T’challa ladeó un poco el rostro.

—¿Qué ocurrió Tony? ¿Qué hiciste?

—¿Hacer? Algo así como hacer precisamente no...—Tony se hincó en la cama, para estar más o menos a la altura de su prometido, que ahora estaba de pie al lado de ésta. —Strange estuvo aquí, hace un poco de tiempo. 

La pantera se apartó y pareció caminar de un lado a otro, como una fiera enjaulada. Tony notaba que intentaba controlar su respiración. Cuando se detuvo, volteó a verlo y Tony supo que le iba a dejar hablar. 

—Quería disculparse. Sólo eso—los ojos de Tony eran sinceros, y T’challa de verdad creía en ellos—por lo que dijo aquella noche. A mi en lo personal me pareció innecesario, pero el quería hablar de nosotros... de lo que él y yo tuvimos.

—Te quiere recuperar—interrumpió T’challa acercandose a él. —Es obvio.

—No, no... para nada. Sólo quería disculparse, que no termináramos mal. Hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo. No queríamos perder eso —miró a los ojos  oscuros del otro—No voy a dejar de ser su amigo, creo que eso debería estar claro. 

T’challa pareció meditarlo, y luego simplemente asintió.

—Lo sé, no quiero prohibirte que lo seas. Pero no me gusta que se haya aparecido aquí, en tu habitación, contigo...—miró el maravilloso cuerpo de Tony—¿No estabas así, verdad?

Eso sacó una risa en el genio, que negó con la cabeza.

—No, tenía ropa puesta. Este boxer fue comprado única y exclusivamente en París, para que tú lo vieras—le aclaró, sintiéndose más tranquilo, cuando T’challa se acercó a rodearle la cintura, apretando después de manera firme su trasero.

—Sólo quería disculparse entonces—pronunció lento, pegando su frente a la del genio.

—Sólo eso, lo prometo, gatito—respondió con una sonrisa conciliadora, elevando su boca, para darle un beso dulce.

T’challa amaba sentir la barba del otro contra su piel. Nunca se imaginó que un hombre tan masculino y hermoso, pudiera volverle loco de esa manera.

—Es que me parece imposible.

—¿Qué Strange se disculpe? Si, creo que para todos es bastante raro. 

—No, eso no... que se rinda tan fácil a perderte—T’challa tomó la mano dónde Tony llevaba el anillo de compromiso y besó sus nudillos—pienso loca a cualquier persona que te haya tenido entre sus brazos, y que ahora pueda vivir sin ti—habló besando luego el centro de la palma del americano, haciendo que escalofríos recorrieran a Tony.

—Pepper va a regañarte un día de estos, por subirme el ego así. Cómo si no supiera que soy totalmente hermoso e irresistible. 

—Aunque me gusta expresarte, que en efecto... lo eres...—T’challa le empujó un poco sobre la cama, quedando sobre él—Mejor te lo mostraré con acciones—avisó con voz ronca. 

Tony amaba la boca de T’challa, amaba todo lo que le decía, y todo lo que hacía con ella. Esa noche no era la excepción. 

\-----

El rey lo estaba intentando, estaba usando toda la compostura y clase que sus padres le inculcaron desde niño. Evocaba escenarios tristes o serios, para poder contener la risa, que picaba por salir de su garganta y expandirse por sus labios. 

Durante esa tarde, tocaban las actividades de Tony. Éste tenía una exposición en medio de una fiesta, sobre una nueva tecnología médica. Lucía espectacular en un traje hermoso y blanco. El problema era que T’challa podía ver cómo mientras se movía por el escenario, batallaba para caminar normal. T’challa conocía a la perfección porque no tomó asiento durante las primeras presentaciones. Tony caminaba de manera chistosa... algo que le recordó a un pequeño pingüino o un pato. 

Aunque normalmente asumía que la culpa era de los dos, en ese momento quería reírse, porque aquello lo provocó Tony. Su noche fue realmente agitada, algo bastante usual, pero además de eso, por la mañana, el brillante hombre le sorprendió en la ducha.... 

Cabe decir que uno de sus asistentes tuvo que ir a tocar la puerta de la habitación, porque se suponía que debían estar listos hace horas. Pero el libido de un Stark era impredecible, y T’challa se fingía indefenso ante las seducciones de su futuro esposo. Lo que culminó, en que Tony caminara así, llamando un poco la atención, y ganándose que él tuviera que estar callando su risa, con su puño cerrado sobre su boca, fingiendo una expresión de seriedad. 

—Si me dices te lo dije, canceló la boda—amenazó Tony, al bajar del escenario y pasar junto a él.

—No iba a decir nada—se encogió de hombros, para esta vez si reír de manera suelta. Contagiando un poco a las Dora que cuidaban sus espaldas. 

La escolta los acompañaba solamente en eventos públicos cómo aquel, y lo hacían con gusto, ya que nunca consiguieron ver a su rey más feliz. 

….

 

—¿No vas a nadar? —preguntó T’challa, llegando a recostarse al lado de Tony, que descansaba boca abajo en uno de los camastros, de la hermosa playa privada del hotel. 

—No—negó Tony sin verlo, con los ojos cerrados, estando medio recostado en sus propios brazos.

—¿No vas a ir a probar las motos acuáticas que querías?

—No—volvió a negar Tony, aún sin abrir los ojos, girando su cabeza, para abrir sólo un ojo, contemplando a su hermoso prometido en traje de baño, él cual además tenía una sonrisa divertida. 

—¿Pasarás todo el día acostado, allí? 

—Sí—respondió en un pequeño refunfuño, sacando una risa en el rey. —Y si te sigues riendo, pediré el divorcio y la mitad de todo—volvió a cerrar los ojos—pediré la mitad con más vibranium. 

—Aún no nos casamos, ¿cómo vas a divorciarte Tony?

—No me retes—advirtió acomodándose mejor.

Cuando creía que T’challa volvió a su actividad de nadar, sintió unas manos humectadas recorriendo su espalda, y un delicioso masaje que lo hizo suspirar, seguidó de un beso en la punta de su oreja. 

—Sé cómo dar buenos masajes.

—Sabes cómo usar esas manos en todo—pronunció Tony. Aquello como dijo, era cercano a lo perfecto, ahora sólo podía pensar en que si eso era algo previo, cómo es que sería la luna de miel.

La verdad es que el pánico por la boda, se iba alejando poco a poco de su cabeza. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, ya lo saben todo es bien recibido.  
> Gracias por leer.


	11. Capítulo 11 Atelophobia (Parte I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atelophobia: 
> 
> El miedo a no ser perfecto... a no ser suficiente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez igual tardé, pero no tanto... aún así disculpen. Espero disfruten el nuevo capítulo.

Steve estacionó el auto - préstamo de Natasha- frente al hotel en el que se quedaban Tony y T’challa. Aprovechó que tuvo una misión en compañía de la espía en Rusia, y que ésta dijo que tenía asuntos que arreglar en su “ciudad natal”, para poder visitar a su querido amigo, y ver cómo iba todo. Por las fotos de las revistas, los periódicos, y programas de televisión, esos cuatro meses de viaje parecían ir perfectos, pero además Steve extrañaba a Tony, y sabía que el que el genio luciera como portada de revista, no indicaba que estaba bien. Tony era excelente para disimular y fingir. 

Al llegar a recepción dio uno de sus nombres de encubierto, y pidió saber si el futuro matrimonio estaba allí. La mujer llamó a la habitación, recibiendo una respuesta que pareció desconcertarle, cuando colgó miró a Steve con el ceño fruncido, y con voz de duda le informó el piso y habitación, agregando que el Señor Stark le esperaba. El capitán le agradeció cortés, sin que su reacción pasara desapercibida. 

Conociendo a Tony, podía ser una catástrofe, o podía no ser nada... o podía entrar y ver algo que no quisiera. El cielo era el límite con la mente de su amigo de por medio. 

Temiendo algo embarazoso, tocó varias veces la puerta con una fuerza moderada, pero que podría escucharse en todo el pasillo del hotel. 

—¡Pase Capitán! —escuchó, así que abrió lentamente.

—Estoy entrando, ¿Tony? ¿T’challa? —se anunció, ya en la parte que comprendía una pequeña sala con una vista espectacular, se asomó a lo que parecía un comedor para seis personas, pero al no ver nada, suspiró dándose cuenta de a donde se tendría que dirigir; directamente al dormitorio. 

La puerta estaba abierta, lo que observó, lo hizo enarcar una ceja; Tony tenía maletas sobre la cama, y echaba ropa descuidadamente en ellas. Así mismo empacaba un par de relojes, aunado al desastre que tenía en el suelo, de prendas y accesorios.

—¿Qué haces Tony? —fue todo lo que pudo preguntar, viéndolo cerrar una de las maletas. 

—¿Qué parece que hago Rogers? —le pasó una maleta—ten, ayúdame con esto.

—¿Te vas?

—¿Te has vuelto más lento estos meses? —preguntó Tony mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Y T’challa? 

—En un almuerzo con unos inversionistas y el primer ministro ruso. 

—Me refiero a que... se supone que estarían unos días más aquí, ¿él sabe que te estás yendo?

—No nos vemos hace no sé cuánto y ya estás interrogándome—se quejó el genio, cerrando la segunda maleta. 

—Responde Tony. 

Anthony soltó un bufido mezcla de exasperación y cansancio, antes de volverse a su amigo, que ahora parado en la puerta, se interponía en su salida de la habitación. 

—No, no lo sabe.

—¡¿Estás huyendo?! —casi gritó el rubio

—Le enviaré un mensaje, que dramático eres Steve. 

—Tony si me explicas porque estás tomando esta decisión, quizá pueda ayudarte.

—Puedes, te dije que cargaras esa maleta. Pero parece ser una tarea muy complicada para ti.

—Hablo enserio Stark. Dime que demonios estás haciendo, ¿Por qué estás abandonado a T’challa así?

—Ese lenguaje Capitán...

— ¡TONY!

— ¡Es que esto está mal!—respondió por fin, dejando caer el maletín que llevaba en las manos—Me di cuenta y lo analicé y todo esto está mal. Yo no puedo... casarme, no puedo casarme así de repente, sólo porque tengo un absurdo tatuaje. Me volví... me volví a apresurar y tomé una mala decisión, y ahora... ahora la boda casi está lista, y Pepper me habló para decirme —Tony hablaba atropelladamente, rápido y algo agitado—que las cosas ya estaban casi terminadas, que tenemos que pasar para lo de los trajes hechos a la medida, y que... ya hay un día fijo. ¡Ya hay un día Steve! ¡Hay un día fijado en el calendario en el que voy a casarme! 

 —Sí, eso regularmente se hace en las bodas Tony —la lentitud en la voz de Steve, contrastaba con la agitada del genio. —Tú futura boda no se dio de una manera normal, pero vamos, nadie de nosotros tiene una vida amorosa normal. Además, creí que estabas bien, que querías esto.

—Si lo quiero, eso creo, no lo sé...—negó Tony apoyando las manos en la cama, sintiendo que le faltaba la respiración—¿Y si él no quiere?

—¿Hablas de T’challa? —Steve igual dejó la maleta que el menor le entregó de lado, y se acercó a él. —Tony, es obvio que él quiere esta boda.

—Claro que quiere la boda, ve el tatuaje, escucha a su madre, escucha a su hermana, escucha las tradiciones, una boda parece lo más lógico para él, la mejor opción. Ese no es el punto, ¿Qué tal si no me quiere a mí? —preguntó postrando sus ojos chocolate en los del rubio.

—Estás loco—declaró Steve—tengo mis dudas al respecto de que esto sea lo mejor, pero todos quienes los rodean pueden notar que T’challa te quiere Tony. Te soporta con una paciencia inimaginable. Él de verdad parece genuinamente enamorado de ti.

—¡Eso es lo que él cree! —vociferó Tony realmente frustrado, sus manos se apoyaron en la superficie de cuero que guardaba sus prendas, su respiración estaba agitada. —Eso es lo que se ha hecho creer, porque es lo mejor, porque piensa que es lo mejor para su pueblo, para todos. 

—Tony creo que él que se está engañando por lo que cree que es lo mejor para los demás eres tú, siempre piensas que tienes que sacrificar algo que comienza a hacerte feliz, pero no es así—la mano de Steve se posó en el hombro de su amigo. 

—Él estaba enamorado de Nakia, no puede amarme, no puedo forzar a que lo haga. No sé si yo lo logre. 

—¿Lograr Tony?

Tony se giró y sus ojos se veían acuosos.

—Él me hace sentir seguro Steve, que las cosas estarán bien. Me hace sentir querido, me comprende, es tan... es mucho más de lo que merezco. No puedo atar a un hombre así a mi lado. 

—Tony... no, T’challa es un adulto.

—Yo también lo soy, y cuantas veces no me he sacrificado por lo que pienso que es lo mejor para todos. Está en nosotros, es esta estúpida vena mártir de héroe que hace que cometamos idioteces y arruinemos lo poco que tenemos.

—Es complicado de superar eso, tienes razón. Pero tú tienes algo aquí Tony, algo especial que puede funcionar. 

—Eso pienso, eso pensaba—dio un suspiro profundo—no lo sé, quizá lo estoy pensando demasiado. Pero no creo que T’challa pueda llegar a amarme, no puedo imaginar que yo pueda hacerlo feliz. ¿El hacerme feliz? Claro, no imaginas cuanto sonrío cuando estoy con él, cuanto quiero mejorar en muchos sentidos. 

—¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

—Que yo me estoy enamorando de él, y él está intentando amarme—la amargura era palpable en sus palabras, cómo si cada silaba raspara su garganta.

—Lo juro amigo, te estás haciendo daño innecesario.

—Él lo está haciendo, no yo—se señaló—es tan obvio, pero nunca me preocupé por nada más que por mí mismo. Pensé claro en dar una buena imagen, pensé en cumplir con lo que se esperaba de mí. Pensé en una buena razón que me obligara a sentar cabeza sin que mis estúpidos sentimientos estuvieran involucrados. Hasta lo encontré divertido. ¿Pero en qué momento pensé en él, Steve?

—No estás pensando mucho en él, al intentar huir de esta manera.

—Si lo hago, es lo mejor. Él podría intentar detenerme.

—Si estás tan dispuesto a irte, creo que podrías explicarle tus razones.

—No, no podría, por más que esté decidido, si él intenta detenerme voy a quedarme.

Steve sonrió dulce. 

—Lo amas.

—Cómo un idiota, y es aterrador darme cuenta. No sé cómo la gente normal vive con estas cosas. El juego de los prometidos es divertido, pero sentirlo de verdad... es diferente.

—Estas asustado entonces, eso es lo que pasa—el rubio se encogió de hombros—no busques más Stark. Te asusta estar enamorado, y no creo que el Tony Stark que conozco huya así por miedo, te he visto enfrentar problemas, batallas en las que tenías todas las de perder y aun así venciste al final.

—Esto no es lo mismo, no es cómo eso—el castaño tomó su maleta, pero el Capitán le detuvo.

—Deja eso, pide que alguien suba a ordenar todo. Vamos a tomar un café, un gigantesco café, y una hamburguesa—propuso—no te hagas esto, las cosas estarán bien. Me diste un hogar, déjame darte el apoyo de alguien que se considera tu familia.

Tony dejó caer la maleta.

—Eres un tramposo, me siento cómo un hermano mayor al que su hermanito convence con esos ojitos de cachorro.

—Vamos, los ojos de cachorro son tuyos—sonrió Steve pasando un brazo por sus hombros. 

Tony pudo respirar más tranquilo en ese momento, sus pulmones se fueron llenando de aire, para soltarlo de manera más calmada, conforme bajaban el elevador y se dirigían a la recepción. 

—Cancele mi auto al aeropuerto, y mi vuelo por favor—pidió a la recepcionista, sabiendo que tenía la mirada acusadora del Capitán tras de él.

Eligieron un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida y se sentaron en la esquina más lejana, cómo era su costumbre. Devoraban a grandes mordidas el combo gigante que habían pedido, Steve sonreía feliz de saber que llegó a tiempo. Tony era uno de sus mejores amigos, más que eso, para él era su familia, alguien que le dio un lugar al que pertenecer en un nuevo mundo extraño. Por ello es que dudó del matrimonio, porque él no quería nada más que felicidad para Tony, el genio lo había apoyado mucho en sus propias relaciones, ahora deseaba devolver el favor, y aunque tuvo muchos problemas con aquello, fue obvia para él la devoción que T’challa parecía mostrar hacía Tony, los sentimientos que emanaban de sus ojos. Steve terminó por aceptar que aquella no era una mala idea después de todo. 

Ver a Tony sin tantas ojeras, verlo ya calmado, podía percibir que su amigo estaba logrando descansar de verdad, pese a la ajetreada agenda que tenían. 

Pudieron hablar de cómo estaban yendo las cosas, a base de preguntas simples, pudo hacerle ver al genio las cosas que estaba compartiendo con el rey de Wakanda. 

Pero lo que terminó de convencer a Steve, de que su amigo debía luchar contra si mismo para quedarse, fue la sonrisa... Tony recibió un mensaje y al verlo, su rostro se iluminó, una sonrisa sincera, sin sarcasmos, sin máscaras, una sonrisa pequeña, pero muy dulce, realmente dulce. 

—¿Noticias interesantes? —se atrevió a inquirir Steve.

—T’challa es un cursi de primera, quizá peor que tú, cuando creíste estar enamorado de esa chica, la que trabajaba en el museo de historia. ¿Cómo, cómo iba el poema que querías dedicarle?

—No, no hablemos de eso—se quejó con una risa ligera, recargándose más en la silla. —Estamos hablando de ti y de T’challa, creo que las burlas a mi vida amorosa ya han sido suficientes.

—Tienes razón, y sin Natasha o Hope, no es tan divertido—asintió Tony.

—¿Entonces...? —los ojos de Steve miraban algo acusador a su amigo.

—¿Entonces? —repitió Anthony sin entender.

—¿Porque dices que T’challa es un cursi? Peor que yo al parecer.

Tony se encogió de hombros cómo si aquello realmente no tuviera importancia, pero el rubio podía notar lo mucho que importaba.

—Dice que la reunión es aburrida sin mí, que ya me extraña—murmuró ausente jugando con una pequeña papa entre sus dedos, para luego echársela a la boca. —Aunque eso es algo realmente obvio, toda reunión es aburrida. Mi presencia alegra a cualquiera. 

—Stark, siempre eres tan tú. Entonces T’challa es realmente afortunado por tenerte. 

—Calma, no te pongas celoso, seguiré alegrando tus días también.

—Estoy bien así amigo mío, te lo prometo, no tienes que esforzarte. ¿Le has dicho que estás conmigo?

—¡Cierto! No se lo he dicho, error mío—Tony se movió para tomar una  _selfie_ abrazando por el cuello a su amigo, Steve sonrió alegre. —Listo, los celos siempre me aseguran buen sexo—declaró, borrando la sonrisa en el Capitán.

—Stark...

—Te lo juro, es sexo increíble. Podrías intentarlo alguna vez, si llegas a tener una pareja que no sea tan insípida cómo el agua, porque además de tía Peggy, debo decirlo Capitán, sus gustos son bastante malos. 

—Termina tu hamburguesa, Stark—señaló. 

El resto de la comida, se trató de Tony enumerando los aburridos y -desde su punto de vista- sosos romances del Capitán, sugiriendo al mismo tiempo varias chicas y chicos que podrían “alegrar” según él la lista. 

Steve supo que soportar eso valió la pena, si Tony se olvidaba de sus ideas sobre odiarse y arruinar todo lo que le hacía feliz. 

\----

—Perdón.

La voz ronca a su oído, los brazos rodeando su cintura acompañado del beso en su cuello, hizo cerrar los ojos a Tony, estaba arreglándose los gemelos de la camisa de diseñador, cuando su prometido le interrumpió. 

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Tony, mirando los oscuros ojos de T’challa a través del espejo de cuerpo  completo, al hacerlo también le fue inevitable no reconocer la hermosa pareja que hacían. Sentía que sus cuerpos y complexiones encajaban a la perfección. 

—Ayer llegué muy tarde, me alegra que Rogers haya estado aquí contigo. —Procedió a explicar sin dejar de abrazarle, rozando su nariz con la curvatura del cuello de su pareja— Hoy tú estuviste ocupado también con lo de tú fundación, y yo no tuve tiempo de acompañarte por la supervisión de la construcción del nuevo centro, y los días anteriores, tampoco hemos tenido mucho tiempo para  estar juntos. 

—Han sido días complicados, pero está bien, sabíamos que ambos necesitamos nuestros espacios—Le recordó Tony, girándose entre sus brazos, llevando sus manos a acomodarle el pañuelo del traje. 

—Lo sé, tampoco quiero aburrirte o atosigarte, pero sentía que la culpa era mayormente mía.

—La culpa siempre va a ser mayormente tuya, no importa que—bromeó antes de alzarse un poco para darle un beso dulce, pero con la justa pasión que el genio siempre desbordaba, siendo correspondido. —Además el vuelo sale tarde mañana, podemos regresar temprano de esta estúpida gala y tener mucha diversión—le guiñó un ojo juguetón.

—Me vas a volver loco , Stark.

—No antes de que logre que pongas todo a mi nombre—se burló, separándose para ir por el saco que hacía juego con su camisa. 

Esa noche tenían una gala importante, lo que para Tony era sinónimo de aburrido; muchos mandatarios de Asia y Europa Oriental, algo relacionado con la ecología de los mares, lo cual era de manera superficial, un pretexto para hablar sobre el libre comercio. Tony lo sabía y se lo hizo saber con quejas a T’challa todo el camino al enorme palacio dónde se llevaba la reunión. 

Las cámaras y la alfombra roja, era algo que ambos dominaban sin problemas, con las Dora flanqueando sus pasos. Tony logró deshacerse de la supervisión de ellas, para que sólo acompañaran a T’challa cuando se separaban, le agradaban, pero era demasiado para él, y para su necesidad de libertad. Sin embargo, cuando eran escoltados como pareja, sentía cierta diversión, se sentía de verdad como una pareja real de la antigüedad, era un juego que le evocaba varias ideas relacionadas con el sexo, que quizá luego le propondría a su hermoso rey.  

La fiesta para su suerte, y cómo era costumbre en un presidente cómo el de Rusia, fue a puerta cerrada, sin reporteros sensacionalistas, más que los fotógrafos explícitamente contratados para cubrir el evento. Traducido a nada de interrupciones molestas, exceptuando claro la odiosa actividad de tener que hablar y convivir con el resto de los asistentes. 

En cierto momento incluso se tuvo que separar de su pareja, pues la esposa del presidente llamó su atención, y su prometido fue robado por la pareja real de Corea del Sur. 

T’challa aun manteniéndose lejos de Tony, no podía evitar tener sus ojos fijos en él, lo encontraba hermoso, increíblemente sensual, las cosas desde su perspectiva eran maravillosas, se sentía feliz a su lado, los miedos de no poder hacerle feliz menguaban poco a poco, además sentía que su corazón gritaba furioso el nombre de éste. 

Su  _Baba_ llegó a hablarle del espíritu que vive en cada rey pantera, en cómo se alineaba con el corazón y los sentidos, y ahora mismo T’challa estaba seguro que toda esa sincronía y alineamiento espiritual se enfocaban en una sola persona. Se estaba enamorando de Tony Stark, a un nivel mucho mayor del que creyó posible. 

Estaba por caminar a él devuelta, cuando sintió un llamado suave y delicado, que reconoció al instante, giró su vista y supo quien era quien lo emitía, sus pasos dudaron un poco, hasta que la invitación se volvió clara; avanzó con cuidado entre los invitados, saliendo a uno de los pequeños balcones del palacio con mira al jardín, topándose con la belleza de  Nakia, en un brillante vestido esmeralda que le sonreía con una genuina alegría. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con la misma sonrisa, pues era imposible para él disimular su agrado de ver a una persona que fue tan importante en su vida. 

—Una misión, es increíble la cantidad de políticos implicados en el tráfico de esclavos.

—No es tan increíble—ladeó su rostro, después de todo lo vivido, la corrupción era una de las cosas más sencillas de aceptar. —¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?

—No realmente, sólo quería verte en algo más que fotos y vídeos, hablar un poco. 

—Aquí estoy entonces—dijo educado, abriendo ligeramente los brazos.

—¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo van las cosas con el Señor Stark?

—Bastante bien, o al menos eso creo. Pienso realmente que este matrimonio puede funcionar. 

—Eso es obvio,  _Bast_  nunca se equivoca—sentenció Nakia, recargándose en el balcón—aunque muchas veces no lo entendamos ni nos agraden sus designios.

El rostro de T’challa se tornó más serio, dando un pequeño suspiro, recargándose junto a la hermosa chica.

—No creo que nunca pueda terminar de disculparme por lo que te hice. Puedo buscar mil pretextos, e incluso tengo todo lo que ocurrió después como evidencia, pero aun así, debí respetarte, no debí dañarte así. Un hombre correcto nunca haría algo cómo lo que hice. 

—Es de humanos cometer errores, así estos sean reyes—aclaró Nakia—quizá incluso....

—¿Incluso?

—Sí lo de la marca no hubiera ocurrido, quizá te hubiera perdonado—confesó volteando para verle a los ojos—te amaba, creo que aún lo hago. 

—Nakia—T’challa bajo la vista.

—Lo que hiciste esa noche no me hirió cómo crees, no al menos cómo me hiere tu mirada ahora. Debo confesar que he pensado que lo tuvimos fue—dio un respiro hondo—insignificante.

—No pienses eso—negó enseguida T’challa, incorporándose para tomar una de sus manos—fuiste una parte muy importante de mi vida, pensaba que tú eras el amor y el alma gemela que nuestra diosa designó para mí, mi reina. 

—Pero no lo era. No fue tan grande el amor como pensaste, cómo yo misma pensé—su mano se posó en la mejilla de T’challa—mírate, nunca te vi así de radiante, de feliz, nunca me miraste cómo lo miras a él. Ni siquiera cuando nuestra relación comenzó, hace poco más de cuatro meses creí que estaría contigo hasta la muerte, pero ahora veo que era un error, porque nunca recibí esa mirada. 

T’challa tomó la mano en su mejilla, manteniéndose así por algunos momentos.

—Lo siento, Nakia, lo siento. Hubieras sido una reina maravillosa, una reina perfecta—le aseguró. No podía decir otra cosa, pues la chica hablaba con la verdad. Su cuerpo y sus sentimientos nunca se agitaron con ella, cómo lo hacían con Tony. 

—Tú siempre serás mi rey perfecto—declaró la mujer acercándose a dejar un beso en la orilla de los labios de su ex prometido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


	12. Capítulo 12 Atelophobia (Parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé podía terminar el año sin actualización. :3

—Tony, esta debe ser el mensaje número cuarenta que te dejo, por favor, contesta el teléfono, no sé lo que ocurrió, no sé porque tomaste esta decisión, pero por favor, por favor contéstame. 

T’challa colgó el celular, y se dejó caer en el sofá blanco de la enorme residencia Stark. Después de la gala en Rusia, Tony había desaparecido del mapa. Escuchó a los invitados sorprendidos, y él y Nakia caminaron fuera del balcón, hasta dónde se reunía la gente, para ver a Tony salir volando en una de sus armaduras. 

En ese momento el rey se intentó comunicar con él, para saber a dónde iba, pero Tony sencillamente desechaba sus llamadas. 

Bajó sus pasos, llegando hasta las Dora, que se disculparon por no haber podido detenerlo. T’challa intentó tranquilizarse, y pensar de un modo coherente, en todas las posibilidades, dejó la gala sin mirar atrás. Comenzando a llamar a la torre de los vengadores, para saber si surgió algún problema que requiriera la ayuda de su prometido. Clint quien jugaba videojuegos con Cassie, la pequeña hija de Scott Lang, fue el encargado de decirle que si bien hubo un par de problemas, fueron resueltos por el equipo de Steve y Natasha, y de Hope y Scott, que incluso él pudo quedarse de niñera con la pequeña Cassie, que estaba de visita en la torre. 

Después de saber que no fue nada relacionado con los vengadores, se comunicó directamente con S.H.I.E.L.D., allí María Hill le aseguró que todas las tareas y consultas de Tony, fueron desviados a otras mentes, cómo Reed Richards y Hank Pym, cómo el mismo Tony indicó al principio de su viaje. 

No quería preocuparla, pero al final llamó a Pepper, la rubia le respondió desde la oficina de Industrias Stark. Por su cara de sorpresa, era obvio que ella tampoco tenía la menor idea de dónde se encontraba Tony, pero prometió comenzar a buscarlo, y darle noticias pronto en cuanto las tuviera. A esas alturas, T’challa ya estaba tomando su jet rumbo a Nueva York. 

Sentía que Tony tenía que regresar en algún momento a su casa, y entonces hablarían. Estando ya allí, y en quien se le pasó pensar, fue en el Capitán Rogers, pero éste y Natasha tampoco le pudieron dar una razón de dónde se encontraba el genio. Steve prometió ayudar en cuanto regresara de la misión, le dijo además que tenían que hablar de algo que trató con Tony, pero que una videollamada, no era el mejor medio para enfrentarlo. 

T’challa sabía que tenía que mantener la calma, es decir, su pareja llevaba alrededor de 14 horas sin dar señales de vida, pero no era la primera vez que Tony Stark desaparecía de esa manera para todos. Se consolaba con eso, aunque no le gustaba pensar en porque pudo irse así. 

Meditaba, intentando saber a quién más llamar, y aunque existía un nombre en su mente, se resistía. 

Caminó como fiera enjaulada de un lado a otro, sus pies se movían como los de una pantera dispuesta a atacar al primero que se acercara, miraba el número que consiguió en su celular con cierta molestia, si bien podía pedirle a Virginia que hiciera la llamada, sabía que era su deber.

Marcó al número, no podía perder más tiempo. 

—¿Stephen Strange? Habla T’challa.

**_—_ ** **_Uh... Hola, hola él Doctor no puede contestar ahora._ **

—¿Quién...? —cuestionó T’challa—¿Peter? ¿Es Peter Parker?

**_—_ ** **_Sí, hola señor, rey, su alteza. Aún no sé_ ** **_cómo_ ** **_llamarlo exactamente._ **

—¿Dónde está Strange, Peter?

 ** _—_** ** _Está tomando una ducha, acaba de entrar, no creo que tarde, vamos a salir a cenar_** —se escuchó la voz nerviosa, y aunque T’challa pudo deducir muchas cosas al respecto de que el chico contestara el celular del hechicero, prefirió ignorarlas de momento.

—Sólo dile que en cuanto pueda, me marque. Necesito hablar con él sobre Tony. 

**_—_ ** **_¿Pasa algo malo con el Señor Stark?_ **

T’challa suspiró, ante la preocupación general que generó en el universitario. 

—No, no precisamente malo. Él solo decidió irse, tomarse algo de... no importa, Peter ¿Sabes dónde podría querer ir Tony?

**_—_ ** **_No lo sé, el señor Stark... ¿A su taller? ¿A una fiesta? O quizá si se molestó, a un lugar dónde pudiera pensar, dónde estuviera tranquilo, y tuviera alguien que lo escuchara. ¿Probó llamar al Señor Banner?_ **

—Sí, Clint lo hizo por mí, él no sabe nada. 

**_—_ ** **_Uh, no lo sé, quizá el Capitán pueda ayudarlo mejor._ **

—Sí, muchas gracias Peter, dile a Strange que me llame.

**_—_ ** **_Eso haré, se lo prometo._ **

T’challa terminó la llamada, la verdad era que con el chico contestándole, perdió las esperanzas de que Tony estuviera con Strange, o que le hubiera dicho algo de dónde estaría o lo que haría.

….

—Tienes que dejar de venir aquí, cuando estés en crisis. 

Un alto y rubio Harley,  extendió un vaso de café caliente, que iba perfecto con las donas que compró para el genio, en la cafetería del pueblo. 

—Si quisiera regaños, estuviera en estos momentos con Pepper—declaró dando una mordida a una dona rellena que le supo a gloria. 

—Sólo digo, señor Stark, que no soy un terapeuta, presente mi examen vocacional este año, y no me apareció nada sobre ser un terapeuta. Gané una beca de su compañía y planeo estudiar el año que entra en la MIT, cómo usted. ¿A qué edad dijeron que se graduó? No recuerdo, ya tenía quizá mi edad, pero en nada de mi examen vocacional, decía que yo era un psicólogo. ¿Ha visto un psicólogo?

—Sí, sí, ya escuché mucho de esto—Stark movió su mano, abriendo y cerrando sus dedos—ahora quiero escuchar esto—dijo manteniéndolos cerrados, dio una mordida nueva a su dona, y luego un trago a su café. —¡Dios! Estás muy alto, ¿desde cuando estás tan alto?

—Ya se ha quejado de eso cinco veces desde que llegó. Tenía que crecer.

—Sí, sí lo entiendo, ¿pero tanto? 

Harley tomó una dona para él, y bebió su café. Hasta el momento, no sabía que llevó al genio a su puerta. Tony le visitó un par de veces en esos años, la mayoría de ocasiones, herido o preocupado. La mente de Harley procesaba que Tony veía el sitio cómo un lugar apartado de todo en el que perderse, pero eso no dejaba que el chico no se preocupara. 

—No lo sé señor Stark, no recuerdo que tan alto era mi padre, él nos...

—Sí, tú triste historia de abandono. ¿Y tú madre y tú hermana?

—En un viaje escolar, y mi madre está trabajando. ¿Va a decirme porque está aquí? Se veía muy bien en las fotos con su prometido. La noticia de su escape en Rusia está por todos lados, ¿Por qué sé fue? —Harley le mostró su celular con fotos de la noticia. 

—Es una larga historia, y ya no me voy a casar.

—¿Rompió su compromiso? ¿Por qué aún trae puesto los anillos de compromiso? ¿El rey le hizo algo malo? ¿Usted hizo algo malo?

—Olvidaba que haces demasiadas preguntas.

—Le gusta que haga las preguntas, si no las hiciera, usted nunca se respondería.

Tony bufó, de verdad tenía que dejar de ir a ese lugar, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía cierto compañerismo con el niño, algo parecido con lo que le pasaba con el chico Parker. Quizá la idea de ser padre era lo que le atraía.

—Es complicado.

—Tenemos muuucho, mucho tiempo.

Tony suspiró, y dio otra mordida a su dona, quizá pudiera convencer al chico de mejor ver una película. 

….

—Hermana, gracias a Bast que llegaste—T’challa se aceró a abrazar a la hermosa Shuri, que le respondió el abrazo, al entrar a la sala de la mansión Stark. 

—Vine en cuanto me enteré de lo que pasó, ¿Por qué se fue así?

—Quisiera saberlo, estaba hablando con Nakia en la fiesta y cuando me di cuenta...

—¿Con Nakia? No cabe duda hermano, que yo me quedé con toda la inteligencia de la familia. 

—Shuri no tengo tiempo para...

—Es obvio que el Señor Stark se fue, porque le molestó verte con tu ex prometida. ¿No te pasó por la cabeza? 

—Sólo estábamos hablando, ni siquiera dijimos nada que no pudiera ser oído por él. Nakia tiene claro que yo me enamoré de Tony.

—Algo tuviste que hacer hermanito, aunque ahora supongo que lo importante es localizar a mi cuñado. 

—Eres la única en quien confío para hacerlo, en ti, y en el chico Parker, pero está ocupado con... Strange—pronunció el nombre con desagrado.

—Sí, lo sé—respondió Shuri con gesto pícaro, avanzando con su hermano escaleras abajo hasta el taller de Tony. T’challa tenía las claves, y de cualquier manera, Pepper igual les facilitó las suyas. La mujer estaba preocupada, pero aceptó la petición de la pantera, de dejarlo a él, lidiar con el problema.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo que lo sabes? 

Shuri conectó uno de sus dispositivos al sistema central de la casa, topándose al instante, con un montón de barreras.

—Esto sería imposible, si no tuviera algunos de sus códigos de cuando trabajamos juntos en Wakanda—murmuró la morena—Peter está enamorado del Dr. Strange, desde hace un montón de tiempo. Pero es demasiado lindo, e inocente, para seducir a un hombre catorce años mayor que él, tuve que enseñarle cómo.

—¿Tú tuviste que enseñarle? —el gesto de T’challa era serio—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—Hermano, atención aquí, estoy buscando a tú prometido, ¿Quieres que lo encuentre o no? 

Por ese momento, el rey dejó pasar aquello, y asintió.

—Te ha estado vigilando, la señal de las cámaras ayudará a localizarlo. Puse una señal en bucle, para que por un mínimo tiempo, no sé de cuenta de lo que hago, porque quizá puede irse de allí si se entera. En cuando tenga la dirección, tienes que llegar allá.

T’challa asintió, viendo el mapa tridimensional frente a ellos, tenía que encontrarlo.

…

Tony consiguió que Harley le diera un poco de espacio en su taller, pudo instalar varias de sus cosas, para supervisar. Entró primero al sistema de la torre, las cámaras de seguridad, verificó también todas las alertas y que los equipo a cargo de los vengadores cumplieran con cada uno de los problemas que se iban presentando.

Steve era un gran líder, y no le sorprendió ver que todo estaba asignado y trabajando correctamente.  Después de eso terminó de revisar lo de la torre, recordaría regañar a Clint por vaciar su reserva secreta de dulces, en compañía de la pequeña hormiguita. ¿A quién se le ocurrió que Clint era un buen niñero?

Después de eso pasó a revisar las noticias, esperaba sinceramente que los reporteros no estuvieran acosando a T’challa, aunque sabía que éste gozaba de la habilidad para evitarlos, pero eso no quitaba que lo dejara preocupado.

Sabía que sus acciones no eran las mejores, que actuó precipitadamente -cómo la mayoría del tiempo lo hacía- pero aún así, no pudo controlarlo. Las inseguridades estaban demasiado latentes dentro de él, en lo único que podía pensar era en que cometió un error en aceptar la propuesta, el matrimonio, todo. No por T’challa, por él.

No podía concebirse en la idea de hacer feliz a alguien, de merecerlo. Menos cuando existía otra persona que era perfecta para él. 

Tony se sentía cómo un cumulo de errores, su vida era el resultado de una larga lista de malas decisiones y problemas que pudieron ser evitados. 

Tenía sus puntos buenos, eso tampoco lo negaba; era inteligente, más bien brillante, sensual, divertido. Pero se preguntaba si eso era suficiente para un “por siempre” para algo que dura toda la vida. Que existía el divorcio obviamente, pero el daño causado después de aquello podía ser peor, y no quería... eso era su mayor temor, no arrastraría a T’challa a su rincón oscuro de miseria. 

El rey no se lo merecía, tantos problemas, tantos contratiempos.  Sólo podía pensar a la larga, en lo mucho que podía arruinarle la vida, cómo había hecho con tantas personas a su alrededor. 

Lo miró moverse en la sala, y supo lo preocupado que estaba por él, no quería hacerlo pasar por eso tampoco, así que activó a FRIDAY, pidiéndole que le llamara. 

—Hola gatito...

**_—_ ** **_¡Tony! ¡Tony! Gracias a_ ** **_Bast_ ** **_, ¿Cómo estás, amor? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te fuiste?_ **

—Demasiadas preguntas, y yo no soy muy bueno en eso de contestar. 

 ** _—_** ** _Sólo me importa saber que estás bien_** —la voz sonaba suave al otro lado del teléfono, Tony pudo imaginarle acariciándole la piel.

—Estoy bien, no estoy herido, ni poniendo en riesgo mi vida, sé que es común, pero no lo estoy haciendo. Incluso... acabo de compartir una cena de donas y café muy agradable.

 ** _—_** ** _¿Compartir? ¿Quieres ponerme celoso?_** —su voz sonó más juguetona, que a un verdadero reclamo.

—Tenía un compañero muy guapo, es cierto—Tony rio, viendo hacía la puerta, haciéndole un gesto al adolescente rubio que se asomó, para que lo dejara hablar a solas. 

— ** _Tony, me preocupé de verdad. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada al irte? Sí,_** —lo siguiente pareció que le costó al rey de decir— ** _si necesitabas un tiempo, sólo tenías que decirme._**

—No es eso, no del todo—Tony cerró los ojos, dando un hondo respiro—esto está mal, estuvo mal desde un comienzo. Hice que engañaras a la mujer de la que habías estado enamorado. 

— ** _Tony, eso no es..._**

—Te hice quedar mal, cómo un rey que falta a sus promesas. Luego causé que se te impusiera una boda, una que no tenías planeada, todo por cumplirle a tú pueblo, por esa marca. Te aleje de la persona que era perfecta para ti, no puedo vivir con eso, no puedo. ¿Entiendes?

— ** _No, Tony... no es cómo lo planteas, al menos no del todo._**

—¿No del todo? Escucha lo que dije...

— ** _No, tú escúchame a mí. Te amo Tony, y nadie ni nada me obligó a decir eso. Las circunstancias..._**  —T’challa respiró para intentar modular su tono de voz—... ** _lo que nos llevó a_** ** _e_** ** _ste punto, quizá no fue lo más_** ** _común_** ** _,_** ** _pero_** ** _de verdad, de verdad... te amo._**

Ante esa declaración, el genio pareció congelarse en medio de todo, cómo si un nerviosismo, poco propio de él, le invadiera. 

—Mi pizza llegó, hablamos luego—Pronunció, cortando la llamada. 

—¿De verdad le hablaste de pizza, después de lo que te dijo? —Harley estaba de nuevo en la puerta, sosteniendo un bote lleno de palomitas de maíz—ya puse la película, por cierto —agregó echándose un puñado a la boca. 

Tony hizo una mueca al lado izquierda de sus labios, causando un sonido raro, pero luego asintió, poniéndose de pie para seguir al chico.

—¿Cuál elegiste? 

—Una que te va a gustar, sólo siéntate y vamos a verla—le apuró Harley.

—¿Cómo estás seguro que me va a gustar?

—Porque estamos conectados —agregó con una pequeña risa, recibiendo un abrazo cariñoso por el cuello. 

\----

—¿Pudiste localizarlo?

—Paciencia hermano, paciencia... la llamada ayudó—Shuri miraba con ojos entrecerrados las pantallas llenas de códigos que se desplegaban frente a ella, hasta dibujar una sonrisa de satisfacción. —Listo, tengo la ubicación y... la acabo de poner en tu nave. 

T’challa se acercó, mirando con intriga las coordenadas, asintiendo.

—Pero apúrate, no sé en cuanto su sistema le avisará que yo ingresé a él. 

—Gracias—el hombre le dio un abrazo a la adolescente, saliendo corriendo escaleras arriba, hacía la zona dónde despejada de la enorme mansión, dónde una de las  veloces naves de Wakanda, pudo aterrizar. 

Estando arriba, y con rumbo a su destino, llamó a Pepper, para informarle que localizó a Tony, y que incluso éste le había llamado, que para alivio de todos, se encontraba bien. La rubia prometió regañarlo hasta el cansancio, cuando el rey le trajera de vuelta. 

Mientras iba en la nave, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Tony le dijo, empezaba a conocer un poco más de las inseguridades del genio, y era consciente que aún le faltaba mucho, un clavado hondo en las aguas profundas que representaban a los demonios de Tony Stark. Sin embargo, también tenía firme y claro la disposición de sacarlo a flote entre ellas, y de amar cada uno de sus rasgos, incluso los dañinos, porque estos eran parte de él. 

Gracias a la tecnología de la nave, no tardó más de media hora en cruzar un par de estados y llegar hasta el sitio que estaba marcado en el mapa de la mano. Desde el cielo, pudo localizar la casa en la que se encontraba, le llamó bastante la atención el sitio y los alrededores, los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, de alguna plática con Tony sobre ese lugar. 

Decidiendo no querer llamar mucho la atención, ni hacer nada que alejara a Tony, dejó estacionado su vehículo a mitad del espeso bosque, escondido con el camuflaje que poseía. Se dispuso a caminar entre la nieve, esperaba de verdad que Tony aún estuviera allí. 

\----

Tony estaba atento a la película, intentaba distraer su mente de la previa llamada. La desesperación y pasión en el tono que el rey usó, lo confundía y atemorizaba. No era un medio hacía el emisor del mensaje, si no hacía sí mismo. Las cosas no funcionaban cuando tenía gente cercana que lo amaba y que dependía de esa manera de él, era complicado, bastante en realidad de aceptar y procesar.

Pensaba en eso, cuando sintió el peso del adolescente recargarse un poco más en él; pronto tenía a un Harley usándole como almohada, con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla. No prestó mucha atención y con un gesto ausente, empezó a acariciar el cabello del chico. Necesitaba de verdad dejar de pensar.

\---

T’challa llegó a la casa, y antes de pensar en tocar, el ruido de la televisión llamó su atención, se asomó por una ventana, y sonrió de una manera luminosa al ver a Tony, mirando algo en la televisión, con un chico recargado a su lado, era una imagen diferente, era una nueva faceta del genio, que le complacía de conocer.    


Tras quedarse allí unos momentos, avanzó a la puerta principal, tocando de manera educada.    
   
   
   
Los golpes en la puerta, sorprendieron a los dos que veían la televisión. Harley estiró la mano, para tomar el control y poner pausa.

—¿Esperas a alguien... una linda novia, o novio?

—Ya quisiera, mi novia me terminó hace una semana—se quejó Harley poniéndose de pie—iré a ver quién es, no te comas mis palomitas, y no quites el pause—amenazó. 

Harley abrió la puerta, expandiendo sus ojos al ver al gobernante de Wakanda frente a él, apretó la perilla de su puerta, intentando calmarse.

—Hola amigo, sé que... Tony está aquí, ¿podría hablar con él? —el tono de T’challa intentaba sonar amistoso. 

—¿A Tony... Tony Stark?

—Justamente. Y tú debes ser...

—Harley—extendió su mano al otro—soy su hijo—dijo claro y firme. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es sugerencia.


	13. Capítulo 13 Perfecto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que tardé mucho, pero aquí está la actualización, espero la disfruten.

 

T’challa  miró con cierta sorpresa al chico rubio frente a él, respondiendo a su saludo con cierta duda. 

—Entiendo... entonces, ¿Tony huyó porque lo embarace? No tuvo que hacer eso, tener hijos antes del matrimonio no es tan malo —se burló, haciendo que el adolescente hiciera una muequita con la nariz—creciste muy rápido. ..tienes mis ojos.

Harley rio y se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué le hizo a Tony? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Le hizo algo malo,  verdad?   Si le hizo  algo  malo, no voy a dejar que lo vea. Tony es mi amigo.

— Creí que era tú padre.

— Somos padre e hijo con una conexión, somos amigos.

— Sé que es así  — sonrió  T’challa — tú nombre es Harley ¿cierto? 

— Sí, ¿cómo lo sabe?

— Tengo que saber cómo se llama mi hijo. ¿ Qué  clase de padre sería si no fuera así?

— No sé si mi padre biológico sepa el mío  — pronunció el adolescente con pesar.

— Oh, lo siento mucho Harley, no quise...  — intentó disculparse T’challa.

—Es su técnica de chantaje, no lo creas. —Tony salió al pasillo, sonriendo a  T’challa  — De cualquier forma, es nuestro al parecer. Así que lo otro no importa —agregó acercándose a despeinar las  cabellera  rubia.

T’challa  tenía los ojos brillantes al contemplar al que esperaba todavía fuera su prometido, frente a él. 

— Me lo debiste decir. 

— Pensé que sería un pecado. Pero mira, no nos salió tan mal.

T’challa  negó con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa, le dolía el corazón de lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre.

— Tony, necesito una oportunidad para que hablemos. 

El genio asintió y luego miró al chico. 

— Seguiré viendo la película, pero yo si me comeré tu parte de palomitas  — avisó antes de dejarles solos. 

— No esperaba menos  — murmuró Tony, antes de hacerle un gesto con la cabeza a  T’challa , para que entrara, guiándole hasta la cocina.   — Supongo que esperas una explicación  — pronunció Tony inclinándose sobre la barra alta que tenía. 

— No, no vine por una explicación... o al menos no del todo. Vine a ofrecerte una disculpa. 

El ceño fruncido de Tony delató su conf usión. 

— Mi hermana me hizo ver mi error. Creo que fue desconsiderado de mi parte hablar con  Nakia , a solas, después de lo que había pasado  — T’challa  avanzó a él, para tenerle a centímetros  — pero lo que dije por teléfono, fue cierto. Te amo Tony, de una manera que no creí amar. Me creí enamorado, pero eso no es nada comparado a lo que tú me haces sentir. Me vuelves presas de mis emociones, me descontrolas. Cuando se trata de ti, mi corazón deja de escuchar a mi cabeza. Así que vengo a disculparme, por no haber logrado aún que te des cuenta, y dudes de esto. 

— En realidad nunca pedimos pizza  — pronunció Tony. 

— ¿Qué?

Tony respiró y se acomodó mejor, cruzando y descruzando sus brazos.

— Cuando me lo dijiste por teléfono, no pedimos pizza  — explicó  — estaba asustado. No me asusté porque creyera que amabas a Nakia. Ese día en la mañana si iba a dejarte por eso.

El rostro de  T’challa  era un constante enigma, su hermoso prometido no dejaba de sorprenderle en ningún momento. 

— ¿Entonces ibas a dejarme ese día en la mañana...?

— Sí, pero Steve me hizo reconsiderar la idea. Que era estúpido creer que algo estaba mal solo porque me hace feliz. 

— Lo es, pero entiendo porque lo sientes  — aceptó el rey  — es comprensible Tony. Pero si no fue por  eso. ¿Que  fue lo que te hizo irte?

— Lo que ella te dijo. Que estaba segura que me amabas, que nunca la miraste como a mí. Sentí tanto miedo de no merecer esa mirada. Tú lo dijiste, ella habría sido una reina perfecta, y yo...

—Tú no necesitas ser un rey perfecto Tony — T’challa  le interrumpió tomándole del rostro —tú eres perfecto en  todo sentido . En cosas mucho más importantes, eres un gran héroe, eres un gran amigo, una  gran personas , y más que todo eso, eres perfecto para mí. Tampoco me molestan tus inseguridades, son las cosas que nos hacen humanos. Yo... también me siento muy inseguro respecto a esta boda.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Por que... no me habías dicho antes? No lo pareces.

— Porque soy un egoísta  — respondió  — porque te quiero para mí, y si te das cuenta de mis defectos quizá te alejes. Soy aburrido en comparación a ti, a como ha sido tu vida, siento que puedo ser demasiado serio, demasiado cursi. Que puedo hartarte. Nadie es perfecto Tony, pero creo que si existiera la perfección, lo más cercano serías tú. 

Tony cerró los ojos y se inclinó dejando a su frente descansar en el hombro de  T’challa , antes de comenzar a reír. 

— Estás loco por amarme tanto. 

— Soy un culpable en ello,  — aceptó rodeándole con sus brazos, sonriendo cuando Tony le devolvió el gesto  — sé que todo esto se dio demasiado rápido. Que el tatuaje, que todo parece que nos obligó a estar juntos. Pero no es así Tony. Estos sentimientos creo que han estado allí desde que te conocí, pero era demasiado ciego para verlos. Sólo espero que algún día puedas amarme la mitad de lo que yo te amo. 

Tony se separó un poco, para alzar su rostro, y acercarse a besarle dulce y lentamente, con todo su corazón puesto en ello. Cómo una respuesta a esa declaración que acababa de escuchar, pero que  T’challa  llevaba varios meses mostrándole en acciones. 

— No la mitad, pero quizá llegue al veinte por ciento  — bromeó  hablándole  contra la boca.

— Eso bastará  — sonrió el monarca, sin dejar de verle a los ojos  — además quiere decir que cuando existan esas peleas cursis de esposos, sobre quien quiere más a quien, yo ganaré.

Tony movió una ceja, en un gesto bastante propio de él.

— ¿Yo? ¿Perder? Creo que no sabes con el hombre con el que te vas a casar. Eso lo  considero  una declaración de guerra, que quede claro.

T’challa  tomó el turno esta vez de besarlo, pero los besos fueron varios y chasqueantes, de esos que dejan con ganas de más, y que nunca  se obtendrán  suficientes. 

— No vuelvas a dejarme así. No sé qué haría si algo te pasa  — pidió con voz más seria, acariciando su rostro. 

Era algo tan dulce de experimentar en Tony, ser tan indispensable para alguien, de una manera tan sincera.

— Son errores que cometo, debes acostumbrarte.

— Nunca me acostumbraré a perderte. Nunca. 

— Eres obstinado. 

— En una ocasión, me enojé con mis padres de niño. Tuve una discusión tan fuerte con Baba, que dije que me iba a ir del palacio, que prometía no volver. Por mi... obstinación, viví cuatro días en la selva, hasta que mi madre fue a buscarme. 

Tony tuvo que reír ante la imagen de un pequeño T’challa siendo arrastrado devuelta a casa por su madre.

— Sólo me cuentas esa historia porque sabes que me gustan los chicos rebeles. 

— Eso depende, ¿está funcionando?

— Un poco, un poco. 

— Entonces, ¿volverás conmigo? ¿el compromiso sigue en pie? 

— Ni siquiera me he quitado el anillo  — contestó  — pero aún no hay que volver. ¿Porque no te quedas a seguir viendo la película?

— ¿No es extraño para la madre del chico llegar y encontrar dos hombres adultos con él viendo televisión?

Tony hizo una mueca.

— Harley no tiene padres, ellos y su hermana pequeña, murieron en un accidente de auto hace algunos años. Antes de que yo lo conociera. Esta era su casa, pero es una amiga de su madre, la que se encarga de ver por él. Viene todos los días a ver como está. 

— Entonces ¿Por qué...?

— Harley siempre miente y bromea para no hablar de algo que le duele. 

T’challa  asimiló sus palabras.

— Ya entiendo porque te llevas tan bien con él.

— Es más que eso, tenemos una conexión. 

— Veamos películas entonces  — accedió con un gesto dulce y pensativo.

Tony se soltó de T’challa, sujetando solo su mano, caminando hasta la sala dónde el rubio seguía viendo la película.

— No mentías en lo de comerte mis palomitas  — le acusó Tony.

— Tú estabas ocupado con tú prometido  — reclamó con la boca medio llena. 

— No tardamos mucho. Muévete, haznos espacio. 

Harley hizo una mueca y permitió que los adultos se acomodaran. 

— ¿De verdad se quedará aquí su majestad? 

— Dime  T’challa — respondió  — nos quedaremos Harley. 

El chico se encogió de hombros y asintió como si no le importara, aunque por dentro se sentía realmente feliz, de que Tony estuviera con un hombre que parecía quererle y  cuidarle . 

La película que empezaron a ver Tony y Harley finalizó, pero decidieron poner otra. Una que trataba sobre un viejo rey de Irlanda, que mantuvo la atención de  T’challa  todo el tiempo, tanto, que cuando se dio cuenta,  el par  de americanos roncaban fuerte. 

Acomodó el sillón que afortunadamente era sofá cama, y jaló una pequeña cobija de un sofá cercano para cubrirles, Harley terminó envuelto por los brazos de Tony, y  T’challa  permitió que Tony se recargara en él. No sería la noche más cómoda, pero la imagen que estaba pudiendo observar, bien valía la pena.

\------

—¿Me vas a decir que pasa por tu cabeza de  gatito ? —Tony tomaba un café en la mañana, mirando a T’challa preparar de desayunar, otra cualidad que tenía que agregar a lo odiosamente increíble que era. 

— ¿Crees que hay más de lo que te confesé ayer?  — le preguntó sirviendo platos para tres. Harley se estaba dando una ducha, pues el chico tenía un trabajo los fines de semana en un taller  mecánico  del pueblo. 

— No creo que tenga que ver con lo de ayer, creo que es algo más. Créelo o no, te empiezo a conocer, es parte de mi papel de esposa, si no te conozco, no puedo manipularte.

T’challa  emitió una risilla entre dientes, dejando los platos en la mesa. Sirviendo jugo para él y Harley. 

— Te dije que le gusta el café como a mí.

— Te dije que está en crecimiento, y el café no ayuda  — rebatió con calma.

— ¿Necesita crecer más? 

— ¿No has pensado que la cafeína fue lo que hizo que tú no crecieras más?

— ¡ Ouch ! Su majestad fue un golpe bajo.

— Siéntate a desayunar Stark. 

— Ya dime que piensas  — dijo aceptando tomar asiento, sin apartar sus ojos de  su prometido .

—¿Que dices si lo adoptamos? — soltó con simpleza.

— ¿Adoptar? ¿Adoptar  qué ? ¿Un perro? ¿Un gato? ¿Una pantera?

— A Harley. 

Tony mascó despacio su comida.

— Estás loco. Ayer lo dije de broma, hoy de verdad pienso que necesitas ayuda.

— Está solo, tú te llevas bien con él, creo que está en una edad en la que necesita una conducción adecuada, si es tan brillante cómo dices, va a necesitarla. Mi primo quedó huérfano siendo muy pequeño, y sé que lo que le faltó, fue que alguien le cuidara y guiara. 

Tony siguió mascando despacio, la comida que en realidad tenía un sabor delicioso. 

— Supongamos que tienes razón. ¿Porque piensas que nosotros seríamos esa guía adecuada?

— No estoy seguro si yo pueda serlo. Pero sé que tú puedes ser un excelente padre, ya lo pareces con el chico Parker y con él.  Además  yo te apoyaría siempre, podemos brindarle una familia.

— Soy hombre de acuerdo, sabemos que no vamos a tener hijos biológicos. Si lo adoptamos eso significaría que sería... ¿qué? ¿príncipe? ¿El heredaría Wakanda?

T’challa sonrió.

— Pensé sobre todo eso anoche. Si se convierte en un adecuado heredero, llegará a las pruebas, y si las pasa, si, podría ser rey de Wakanda.

— ¿Porque no adoptar a un chico que sea de tu país? Pienso que...

— Porque creo que él nos necesita. 

Tony se hizo hacía atrás, tomando una servilleta para limpiar su boca, que posteriormente dejó sobre la mesa. 

— Te ves muy seguro.

— Y por tu gesto yo asumo, que es algo que ya habías considerado.

Tony tuvo que asentir. 

— Lo pensé, he estado pagando su escuela y algunas de sus cuentas. Pero... estando yo sólo, no pensaba que...

— Pero ya no estás solo  — le dijo sujetando su mano,  dirigiéndole  una mirada bastante significativa. 

— ¡Es tarde!  — se quejó Harley entrando a la cocina-comedor.  — ¿Almuerzo? ¿Puedo  llevármelo ? 

T’challa  miró a Tony, luego Tony a  T’challa , hubo un juego de miradas, que Harley siguió con extrañeza.

— ¿Qué? 

— Harley, ¿porque no te sientas?  — preguntó Stark. 

— Por que  se me hace tarde —respondió como si el par de adulto s  no entendieran su idioma, o lo que acababa de decir.

— Eres un hombre responsable, eso es complicado encontrar en adolescentes. 

— Chicos, de verdad, me están asustando. 

—Sólo siéntate, y escucha niño. Después puedes deci dir  si irte o no.

Harley aceptó sentarse, y ellos decidieron tomar la  decisión  ese momento, porque ambos sabían que no podían permitir que la idea girara más en la cabeza de Tony. 

— Nos vamos a casar  — empezó Tony.

— Si lo sabía, aunque lo hacen muy complicado. Se iban a casar, luego ya no, luego si, te dice que te ama, y tú no le respondes. Yo no soy terapeuta matrimonial, he escuchado que ganan bastante dinero, ustedes tienen mucho dinero, podrían pagar uno bueno, porque tienen problemas.

— No queremos que seas nuestro terapeuta, Harley  — T’challa  le sonrió. 

— Queremos que seas nuestro hijo  — pronunció Tony.

El rubio se apoyó en la mesa y les miró  con ojos  entrecerrados.

— Tengo dieciséis años. Se adoptan bebés, la gente adopta bebés todo el tiempo, y niños, a veces adoptan niños más grandes, cómo de ocho años o algo así.

— Sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia con los niños  — argumentó Tony.

— Entonces... ustedes ¿quieren ser mis padres?  — preguntó con lentitud. 

Tony volteó su rostro al rey, como  ordenándole  que el respondiera.

— Nunca intentaríamos remplazar a tus padres, no es nuestra intención. Pero Tony me dijo que estás aquí, solo. 

Harley hizo una mueca, mirando acusador a Tony.

— Es algo que yo he estado pensando Harley  — el tono de voz del multi millonario, era más serio, que el usual que usaba para referirse al chico  — eres brillante, entrarás a la universidad dos años antes de lo normal. Serías un gran hijo, y nosotros necesitamos un hijo, básicamente tú nos estás haciendo un favor a nosotros. 

Harley se recargó en su silla. Habían pasado más de seis años desde que perdió a sus padres,  Evangeline  era linda, le cuidaba bastante, pero ella tenía a su esposo y sus hijos.  Además  veía a Tony con frecuencia, podría decirse que de verdad quería al genio. No le importaba lo ricos que eran o si quiera que fueran super héroes, la sorpresa en él estaba en que nunca se imagin ó  tener padres o una familia de nuevo. 

— Sabemos que tienes que pensarlo  — le dijo con calma  T’challa — y que esto te debe tomar por sorpresa. También fue una decisión apresurada para nosotros, pero nuestra boda será dentro de dos meses, y seria importante que estuvieras allí. 

Harley estiró los brazos. No quería renunciar a su vieja familia, y sabía que no era lo que le estaban pidiendo, pero no dejaba de ser difícil, hasta ese momento, y desde el funeral, nunca lidió con la idea de ser  huérfano . 

— Voy a irme a trabajar, ¿puedo responderles luego? ¿Estarán aquí... cuando vuelva? 

Ambos adultos asintieron, el rubio se puso de pie, sin siquiera tocar el almuerzo y dejó la casa. 

— Pensabas que no serás un buen rey, y es posible que estés a punto de darme un gran heredero  — le señaló bebiendo del jugo. 

Tony sonrió negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo lo haces?

— ¿Hacer qué?  — preguntó T’challa.

— Se supone que … esto terminaría, que arruinaría todo,  y...  ahora estás aquí, y estamos bien y estamos pensando en tener hijos. ¿También tendremos batas a juego con nuestro nombre?  — preguntó con cierto sarcasmo. 

— Acabas de arruinar mi sorpresa de bodas, cariño. 

Tony sonrió de lado. Su vida era un constante subir y bajar, pero la montaña rusa de sentimientos se sentía mejor estando acompañado. 

\---

Harley era un chico fuerte, se enorgullecía de ello, de haber salido adelante casi por sí solo, de haber soportado una tragedia tan grande, sólo para convertirse en amigo de uno de los super héroes más impresionantes que existían. 

Ahora, después de todo eso se le presentaba la oportunidad de tener una familia de nuevo.  Evangeline  la amiga de su madre, le salvó de los orfanatos, precisamente porque él no quería otra familia, no quería dejar atrás a su hermana, a sus padres, pero ahora la idea no le disgustaba del todo. 

Pensó en eso durante todo el día, y parecían tan bueno, que incluso llegó a creer que era un sueño, su imaginación. Era surrealista en medida. 

Esa tarde cuando regresó, con la mochila, estaba esperando encontrar cómo siempre, la casa vacía; en lugar de eso, al entrar pudo escuchar a Led  Zeppellin  de fondo, avanzó despacio, viendo en la sala a  T’challa  hundido en un montón de papeles, y hablando por  teléfono , el cual le dedicó una sonrisa, y despidió la llamada al verlo.

— ¿Cómo fue el trabajo, Harley?

La sola pregunta hizo al adolescente sonreír, sin poder recordar la última vez que escuchó algo así. 

— Bien, bien...  — respondió algo ausente, por lo extrañamente cómodo del momento.  — ¿Dónde está Tony?

— Fue a comprar lo que él califica cómo una pizza decente, se estaba quejando del tamaño de las rebanadas del pepperoni de un anuncio en televisión, así que decidió ir por una. 

Harley dejó su mochila de lado asintiendo, caminando hasta donde el otro estaba sentado, pudiendo contemplar la gran cantidad de cosas que el monarca estaba revisando. 

— Mucho trabajo.

— La vida de rey no es tan fácil cómo lo hacen ver  — asintió T’challa. 

Harley se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Hay castillos, usas corona y todas esas cosas? No te las he visto nunca en las fotos, pero Tony me dijo que hay cosas muy geniales allá. ¿Tienes todos los poderes de una pantera, cómo el hombre araña? Aunque no sé qué poderes pueda tener una  pantera  pero... suena a algo que es muy fuerte  — tomó una de las hojas sueltas  — si tienen muchas cosas que hacer, quizá debieron irse, no tenían que quedarse. Sé que están muy ocupados.

— Queríamos quedarnos  — la voz de  T’challa  era calmada y suave. 

El rubio asintió y se recargó hacía atrás, sus ojos se posaron en el mayor con atención.

— He conocido a Tony desde hace más de cinco años, nos llevamos muy bien, y viene seguido a verme. A veces por diversión y otras veces... él lo necesita. Me mandó un mensaje cuando decidió casarse contigo. Sé porque quiere adoptarme, ha pagado mi escuela, y me ha regalado cosas para mis experimentos e  inventos  pero... ¿Por qué aceptaste? 

— Yo se lo propuse en realidad  — contestó directo  — desde que nos comprometimos, llegué a pensar que sería muy feliz si tuviera hijos con Tony. Claro, tendríamos que adoptar, pero la idea estaba allí.

— ¿Y me eligieron a mí, después de reconciliarse? No que los critique, pero no son la pareja más estable, si me preguntan. 

T’challa  empezó a reír, por eso le gustaba la idea, porque ayudarían a un chico brillante, a uno que podría amar, porque tenía muchas cosas de Tony en él.

— Tienes toda la razón, pero lo estamos intentando. Además, quizá sea mejor empezar contigo, a un niño pequeño podríamos arruinarlo.

Harley hizo una pequeña mueca con la boca.

— Supongo que me estaría sacrificando por una buena causa.

— Serías un héroe, el que evitará que Tony llene a un bebé de donas y café. 

— Él definitivamente haría eso  — se burló Harley  — o de pizza. Estoy seguro que el señor Stark no tiene idea que come un bebé. 

— No, yo creo que no.

— A mi hermanita, cuando era bebé... bueno, no tan bebé, le gustaba la papilla de zanahoria, yo creía que se veía asquerosa, pero a ella le fascinaba  — empezó a relatar  — pero mi mamá decía que era buena para ella. Mi papá y yo comíamos un montón de comida chatarra, y luego mamá decía que eso si era asqueroso  — se rio un poco con los ojos vidriosos  — papá no estaba mucho tiempo en casa, por el trabajo, pero cuando estaba aquí, intentaba pasar tiempo conmigo. Hacía reír mucho a mamá, incluso cuando ella estaba enojada, eso me gustaba mucho de él...  — Harley tragó grueso  — ...lo extraño mucho. 

T’challa  colocó una mano en el hombro del muchacho, y cuando esté permitió el contacto inclinándose un poco más, terminó por abrazarlo.

— Hace un par de años, perdí a mi padre también, fue algo muy repentino. Pero sé que él vive a través de mí, de lo que me ha enseñado, de los consejos que me dejó. Y sé que volveré a verlo. 

Harley limpió pequeñas lágrimas de sus mejillas que no supo en que momento llegaron allí, para alzar su mirada hasta T’challa. 

— ¿Crees que él se molestaría si... si tengo nuevos papás? 

T’challa sonrió, y acarició con cuidado las hebras rubias del adolescente.

— Pienso que él estará feliz, si tú tomas la  decisión  de ser feliz, y buscas estar bien. Al final del día, es lo que los padres quieren para sus hijos, que sean felices. 

— Tuve que viajar 80 kilómetros, pero te aseguro que valieron la pena  — Tony entró con dos cajas de pizza, sonriendo al ver a los otros dos sentados en la sala.  — Esto es pepperoni que vale la pena. Así que ya llegaste niño. ¿Cómo te fue?

Harley miró a Tony, y después se giró a T’challa. 

— Cuando sea príncipe, no quiero usar una corona. 

Stark  les  miró con duda, pero la sonrisa de su prometido, le hizo darse cuenta que todo era perfecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido. Gracias por leer.


End file.
